Unfinished works
by Lady Cheeky
Summary: For those who read this, this is my unfinished works. They are discontinued until further notice. You may read but I will make no promises to update whatever story you are reading.
1. Phases of the Moon

A/N: I don't own persona no matter how much I want 2

Min: new story

Mina: since our names r so similar in the an im mina n minato is min

Theo; Minako-sama ur alive!

Eli: as r u minato-sama

Ala: oh brother

Phar: hehehe

Min/Mina: *backs away*

Ala: oh well plz enjoy

**Prologue**

As I stepped into the train that will take me away from the town I had spent the whole year with my best friends, my iPod switched to a song I didn't even know I had, _Soul Phrase_. Deciding that the song choice didn't matter, I put it on endless loop for, in a strange way, I could to relate to the song. Sitting down on my assigned seat, I thought about the past year's events. The power of Persona, Shadows, the TV world, Izanami…

Suddenly my head started to hurt and it was familiar. Knowing where this was heading I slipped into unconsciousness. I awoke in the all too familiar limo, the _Velvet Room_. As always, I was greeted by the long nosed creepy man who always has a wide grin plastered on his face, Igor.

"Welcome, Master Souji."

"Hey Igor, what am I doing here?"

Still smiling he called forth two people, a boy and a girl. They were both carrying someone of the opposite gender. Like Margret they had silver hair and golden eyes. They wore the standard colors of the Velvet Room. Both people who were being carried were unconscious. The boy had a deep blue hair that covered his face. The girl had medium length reddish brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder. They supported each other's weight by leaning on each other's shoulders. Both of them looked so peaceful, so content that a smile even graced their faces.

Looking towards Igor, I asked, "What's going on? Who are these people?"

It was then Margret answered me. I looked towards her as she spoke. "Master Souji, hello. I hope you recall the time we battled one another. If so then you must remember the story I told you of my sister and brother. How they set off on a journey to rescue a boy and girl at the farthest part of the world, to a sealed door that prevented the world's end. Well I assume you can realize who my siblings are. They have returned with said boy and girl."

The girl who was Margret's sister then spoke up. "Master Souji, my name is Elizabeth, and my sister is correct. My brother and I did set off on a journey to rescue our previous masters. They were condemned to a fate to guard the door that inside held humanity's destruction. Every day they were pulled at, and defended said door against the manifestation of humanity's negative emotions and thoughts. We couldn't allow this to continue. So my brother and I agreed to go and find a way to save them from their cruel fate. After two years we finally managed to accomplish said task."

Her brother then continued from there. "My name is Theodore, but please, call me Theo. As my sister have said we have finally completed our mission, but not without a price. We had to give up our immortality. As one who governs over power in the purest firm we also have eternal life. Although it make have taken us a while, we realized that in order to free our master from their fate, their place needed to be replaced with something of equivalent or higher power. Once that was realized, we didn't hesitate to give up our abilities in order to free them. But now, we can no longer reside in the Velvet Room for we are now ordinary humans. We can still use the power of Persona though we can no longer use multiple Personae like a wild card such as you."

It was a lot to take in. So Margret's siblings had finished their mission. The boy and girl they are holding are the ones who guarded a giant door. Said siblings are now human, like me.

"What does this have to do with me?" I couldn't help but voice out my thoughts.

"Well Souji-kun," Margret said reverting to old habits. "I was hoping if you could please watch over them in my stead. You are the only one I could trust with them. They are my only siblings and well, I wish no harm to come their way. You are the only person I trust to protect them."

"Of course, wherever I go, I shall take my master with me as well." Elizabeth declared.

"As shall I." Theo agreed.

Looking at Margret, I knew I couldn't refuse. She was important to me and I would do anything for my friends. Looking at the mysterious boy and girl, I nodded my head.

Igor grinned even wider, if that was even possible. "Well now that this issue is resolved, I need to inform you of the other reason you were brought here. Another ordeal awaits you young Master Souji. And, you will need the assistance of Master Minato and Master Minako." he stated while gesturing to the boy and girl.

"In your state, you will not be able to overcome this obstacle and seeing as our previous guests are by far more capable than you, you will absolutely require their abilities."

Hearing what he said hit my ego. How can they be stronger than me? I defeated the goddess Izanami, and prevented the world form being covered in the fog!

Seeing the look on my face, for the first time, Igor stopped smiling. "Master Souji, Minato and Minako have prevented _The Fall_ from occurring. For two years, they guarded the door that held the ultimate death, _Nyx_. For this ordeal, you will need to grow stronger for all three of you are needed to prevent a catastrophe from occurring."

Elizabeth and Theo walked over to my side. They both had a remorseful expression and said farewell to their sister and Igor. Elizabeth had a few tears streaming down her face while Theo looked like he was struggling to hold it in.

Igor, now once again smiling, waved his hand and said "Until we meet again..."

A/N: wow

Theo: I must agree with you master ali- I mean master ala

Ala: u almost said my real name!

Mina: Ii wanna know ur real name

Ala: no

Min: can i

Ala: sure*whispers in his ear*

Jun: wat! That's not fair

Min: unique name

Ala: thnx

Mit: I demand tha tell me ur real name if not u shall b executed

Ala: I lik try

Mit: *smirk* persona! Bufudyne

Ala: *stands there n gets hit* I absorb elemental attacks

Mit* dammit

Yuk: oh well ppl plz review

A/N: hi I finally updated

Mina: *in a cheer leading suit* yay

Min/Aki/Shin/Kan/Yos: *nosebleed*

Nao: *sigh * again why are in cheer leading attire?

Ala: ADVERTISEMENT! XD

Jun: dude don't fight it you're throwing the whole thing off

Yuki: *blushes/ plays with skirt* uhh I don't think that was a good thing 2 say

Nao: *loads and puts gun at Junpei* run that by me again

Jun: hehehe *runs away*

Chie: *does a split* enjoy the chappie

Chapter 1 - **Where are we going?**

I woke up with my head feeling all groggy. I swear no matter how many times I'm called to the velvet room by force I will never get used to the after-headache. Then it hit me, I'm going to have to bring all four people home with me! I don't' know how I'm going to explain this to my parents but I guess I have time to figure out an excuse. Propping myself back into a proper sitting position, I turned my head to see the duo that were once asleep were now conscious. What shocked me was that the girl had eyes of red wine, while the boy had grey eyes like the moon. They must be close by the way the boy is checking if the girl is alright. Both of them looked very tired though, they must have been asleep for kami knows how long.

Feeling that I should introduce myself, I cleared my throat rather loudly. Four eyes turned to me.

"Uh… Well Elizabeth and Theo already know who I am, so I figured I should tell you as well. I'm Souji Seta and you will be staying with for the time being. I have already been filled in about your situations so you don't need to explain anything to me." It was a few seconds before anyone said anything. Did I insult them or something?

Suddenly the girl smiled and cheerily said, "My name Minako Hamuko and the boy over there is Minato Arisato. Thank you for taking us in. Minato doesn't talk much so if he doesn't respond to you, don't be insulted, he just has to warm up to you is all." When Minako finished Minato nodded as to confirm what she said and held out his hand. Guessing correctly, I shook his hand. If I wasn't so close I wouldn't have heard the whispered "Pleased to meet you and thank you."

With the introductions out of the way, I checked the time. Two whole hours have passed. Not a surprise. Sighing I looked through my bag and pulled out the mp3 Yosuke had given me as a going away present. It was of course filled with all_ HIS _favorite music, but then again, he did have great taste. Then, I heard a chorus of sighs. I looked over to see Minato and Minako depressed with Theo and Elizabeth comforting their respective masters. Both red and grey eyes were locked onto my mp3. Testing if I was correct, I held it out to them. Instantly those frowns turned upside down and like hungry hyenas, they grabbed it from my hand, plugged one phone in one ear and surprisingly both said a satisfied thank you. To say they were funny was an understatement.

Going through my bag once again, I searched for something to keep me busy for the next hour and a half. I saw something I didn't put in there. A camera? Pulling it out I went through its contents to find pictures and videos of me and my friends. A smile tugged on my lips as I played the first video. Everyone was in front of the secret headquarters, smiling.

_"Hey, hey, is the camera on?" said a confused Yosuke._

_"I think so…" said an equally confused Yukiko._

"_You see that red light there? That means it on." answered Chie. Chie then smile and waved hi. Yosuke feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart. Naoto came too close to the camera and inspected it. "Are you sure?" she asked._

_Teddie then ran over the person who was holding the camera and shouted a barrage of words that weren't understandable. By the sound of the shout of the person who Teddie ran over, it must have been Kanji._

The video then stopped. Laughing to myself I scrolled through the rest of the pictures and videos when something tapped my arm. I turned and saw Minako looking at the camera. "Are those your friends?" I nodded.

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" I nodded again with a sad smile. She then grabbed my hand. "I miss my friends too…" she whispered.

Then with a smile she continued "We are all connected though. Through our social links, we are all connected. That's the best part of being the Fool. Even in great distances, everyone whom you made a connection with will always be with you." Suddenly she turned around for a few seconds and faced me again. She was holding a picture. "These are my friends and even though I know they can't see me, I'll do anything just to see them one more time. Just to know if they're doing fine without me and Minato."

She clutched to picture to her bosom and I squeezed her hand. "By the way, where are we going?" she asked.

"Iwatodai." I responded.

A/N: hoped you enjoy it

Min: *head bangs to Coheed and Cambria: welcome home*

Ala: I love that song! *starts to head bang*

Aki: uhhhhhh I wonder how does their heads just don't snap at the force of it all

Mina: it all about technique Aki =)

Aki: *blushes* re-really?

Mina: yea I'll show you *starts to head bang*

Shin: damn how is that possible when she looks so fragile?

Yos: tell me about it

Jun: heh that's our leader for you

Ted: please review I would like it so beary beary BEARY much

Every1: ughhhhhhhh

A/N: for those of you who are wondering, yes I reposted chappie two, Aya-chan fixed it all up so now it is CHPATER 2…2.0! yes that works *nod appreciating the name*

Shin: the author is hereby….an idiot

Mina could be dead, she could have easily

Shinji! That's not nice

Min: yea she could have…..wait I cant say that, it will spoil it for the new readers -_-, u win this time Shinjiro-senpai

Shin: damn straight

Ted: I sense the hostility in the air

Rise: ne 1 could sense, just being here sends shivers up my spine, ., Senpai! *clings to Souji*

Sou:….um, idk if I should enjoy this or be scared of all the glares fan girl from all over the world are sending her

Ala: u can go with both!

Sou: heh heh… enjoy the new n improved chappie?

Chapter 2 - **Trouble in the city**

The rest of the ride was quiet. It was like this ever since I told Minako our destination. She became so unusually quiet. At first I assumed she was asleep but I could hear her whisper the lyrics of the song she and Minato was listening to, it was _Heaven_. So, when we finally arrived, it was very awkward. I saw several emotions play across Minato's face when he realized where we were. Shock, sorrow, pain, sorrow again, and then finally acceptance. What was so special about this place?

After I gathered my luggage, we all stepped off the train, Minato and Minako hand in hand as was Elizabeth and Theo. It didn't take long for me to find my parents; after all as they say, they love to _ride in style_. My father was too over-dressed; he was wearing what was a too obvious designer suit with his hair pushed back. Mother was, well, mother. She wore a slimming red dress that was about knee length with a pair of silver heels. Plastering an all too familiar mask on my face, I greeted them with false cheerfulness.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father." I greeted. I looked back and motioned the others to follow me. If they were going to stay with me, my parents needed to know, in the least. Theo was the first one to catch up to me, but I could tell it was because he wanted to stand between my parents and everyone else. Obviously he didn't trust them, smart boy.

"Father," I started with forced respect. "These people are my friends; their building complex was burned down in Inaba and had nowhere to stay, so I offered for them to stay with me. I just wanted to tell you." My dad ran a hand though his hair, with a few coming out of place. He looked up and down at the bunch. Nodding his head, he made his decision. "Fine, they may come, but I expect that if they live with us, they must share the work like everyone else in the house." In other words, _"Whatever, as long as they don't waste space, food, money, and the all too precious time."_. Nodding, I introduce the others. I began with the closest person.

"Mother, Father, this is Theo. Theo, these are my parents." Theo bowed formally and said a proud hello and thank you, which caused my father to smirk. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, my parents." She too, bowed and said "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Minako, these are my parents." She hurriedly bowed and muttered a shy _"Pleased to meet you."_ Last was Minato. He gave them a quick nod and said _"Thank you for your kindness."_ before I even said his name.

The silence that followed that was more than awkward. It was then Minako cleared her throat and asked sweetly "I hope it is not rude to ask but where are we staying?"

Mother then smiled, something that never seemed right to me even when was younger, and said "Oh, it's nothing much, just a little apartment we own by the water. It has such a nice view." Minako just stared in shock; she must know how those cost. Hey, my parents don't work all the time for nothing.

It was then the chauffeur came towards us, leading us to the car. As I stepped in, I realized why the velvet room came in the form of a limousine; I've been in one so many times, so being in another won't startle me, it just felt natural.

The ride was filled with my parents trying to make forced conversation with the others, but I decided to ignore them. I looked towards Minato and motioned for him to pass me my mp3, he reluctantly gave it back. I'm going to have to buy him and Minako one later.

After a while, the car stopped. I looked out the window and saw the chauffeur came out and inspected the car. Why did the car stopped suddenly? I opened the door and stepped outside. Then, it hit me. This couldn't be right. No... Not here, not now… My senses were never wrong about this kind of thing though. I looked away from the car and faced it. _A Shadow._

A/N: well I gotta say this, good work Aya! ^_^

Shin: yup, u actually made her garbage readable

Ala: Shinji…have u ever faced my fury

Shin: I don't think so, y?

Ala:…then this will be fun -_+ *pulls out a flame thrower, granades, throwing knives,etc* LET THE HUNT BEGIN!

Shin: O_O *knife that is thorwn barely misses Shinji's face*

Ted: Ala is scary O_O

Min: no kidding

Inu: yup!

Ala: u! how did u get out the closet! In u go!

Inu: but, Miroku is stripping in there!

Ala: *throws a grenade at Inuyasha*

Inu:*coughs* fine I get it I get it -_- *goes back inside Ala's closet*

Aki: u keep the characters…in a closet?

Ala: yup yup ^_^

Ken: please review so we can save up money to buy our own place!

A/N: so this is another chapter reposted, thnx 2 the efforts of Aya-chan =D

Ken: yayz we get 2 come out to the closet!

Jun: the light!

Mina: O_o

Naoto: he is truly an imbecile -_-"

Ala: yup, c'mon (btw I reposted this in the summer so yea) ne ways I let u guys come with me 2 go swimming in the lake =T

Aki/Shin: O/O *remembers Minako in a bikini*

Jun: yea… =D that's was nice, btw it was a tie between Ala-tan, Mina-tan, n Ri-tan

Rise/Ala/Mina: SAY WAT!

Jun: but Ala-tan that swim suit was reeeeeeaaaal nice *perverted grin*

Ala: O/O I knew I should have never worn it . it was a gift from my momz! I blame u mommy *cries*

Min: that was low man

Ted: yes, u must always treat ladies with the upmost respect that was beary bad of u Junpei

Yos: calm down Ala, it will be alright

Ala: but now I can't never get married DX

Yos: plz enjoy the new n improved chappie. This is gonna take a while

_**Chapter 3 - Memories of the School**_

The Shadow looked me square in the eye. How? How is this even possible? I thought shadows only existed in the TV world! How the hell did they get out? It was then that Minato and the others rushed out. Minako and Minato looked shocked, but Theo and Elizabeth looked calm. Did they know something about this?

All I know that this isn't the time to have an inner monologue. I pushed my chauffer who was staring at the Shadow in shock into the limo. I then scanned the area for anything I could use as a weapon. Minako wasted no time though she quickly grabbed a broken tree branch that was nearby. In a rush, she leapt and struck the massive Shadow. Though it lost its balance, it was only for a moment and it regained its stance. Now it was pissed. It used Mind Charge and took an offensive stance while it focused. Without waiting for a moment, Minato ran to the Shadow and pulled out a gun. At first I thought he was like Naoto and used it as a weapon but, that wasn't the case. He lifted it to his temple and closed his eyes. Then everything seemed to move slowly, the sounds of sheer panic were loud, all I could hear was him whispering, "_Per-so-na."_

The sound of glass shattering filled my ears. I knew what was happening. He was summoning. People stopped and stared as a huge metallic beast arose from white flames on the ground.

"_Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I come forth. I am Orpheus, master of strings."_

Minato was grinning like a mad man. Smoke was still leaving his gun's barrel when I heard the sound of glass breaking once again. Minako was gripping her coat and holding her gun in a similar fashion to Minato. She, too, was ginning like the mad hatter. What shocked me though was how similar their personas are. Like Orpheus, her Persona's body was made of metal too.

"_Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I come forth. I am Eurydice, daughter of light."_

Minako looked so happy, as did Minato. Suddenly though they closed their eyes and whispered something intelligible. Then, both Orpheus and Eurydice disappeared and a single Persona appeared. The Persona's presence ran a chill up my spine. Fear suddenly penetrated my core. The Persona let out a roar before speaking.

"_Thou art I and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I come forth. I am Thanatos, the harbinger of death."_

The _harbinger of death_ unsheathed its sword and unleashed Blades of Fury. Purples strips of energy moved in a deadly dance. The moment it came into contact with the Shadow its "flesh" was ripped leaving rugged wisp behind. Somehow this whole scene gave me confidence.

I channeled my focus into my palms until a floating blue card appeared. I reached out and crushed the card, calling out my other half. "Izanagi."

The creator of life appeared before me. I smiled and I realized why Minako and Minato did as well. This feeling of pure power engulfed me. Was it because I summoned my Persona in the real world? Was it because of the new ordeal we have to face? I really didn't know. What I did know is that when I commanded it to perform God's Hand, I was high off of adrenaline.

As the Shadow disappeared, people gathered and my parents stepped out of the car to my side. My mother wrapped her arms around me, going on about how worried she was and what was that "monster" I summoned. I knew though that this was just a show. Her voice had no emotion what so ever. My father was inspecting me, "making sure I was alright".

Theo and Elizabeth then walked over to our side. Both of them smiled and nodded in approval. Of what is the question though.

Soon the whole area was filed with police and the media. They rushed over to Minato, Minako, and I. we were swept away with a barrage of questions worse than Megidoloan. Luckily the velvet room siblings managed to grab all of us, dragged us to the limo, and we were off.

Almost immediately, when we started speeding of, my father exploded. "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SOUJI SETA, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THAT DEMON YOU CAUSED TO APPEAR, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**" All eyes were wide except mine. I was used to this. That's why I was happy every time I moved so I could get away from all this; it made me bitter as a result though. Even so, I am tired of this. I just fought a Shadow in this world, as in not inside the TV world, am currently having an adrenaline crash, and now he is yelling at me for saving his sorry ass. Oh that's it. I've had enough.

I simply summoned my card again. It continued to spin in a never ending circle. I kept it like that until I was sure he saw the image of Izanagi on the card.

"First of all," I started, "I don't believe the way you're treating me is respectful, _especially _after we saved you all. Next, don't you ever call Izanagi a demon! I am Izanagi, and Izanagi is me. He is _my Persona_ and that's all you're getting on the matter. Finally, I don't have to put up with this. All these years you treated me like crap, and I'm tired of this. You two are always away from home and busy living your own lives. My maids basically raised me. The closest thing I had to a real family was my friends, uncle, and Nanako back in Inaba. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm leaving. Farewell, may we never meet again." With that, I told the chauffer to stop and stepped outside with the others following.

My father rolled down his window and smirked, "Well, I don't know how you're going to survive without us. You have neither home nor family in this area and, most importantly, no money. You're screwed, little boy." I then pulled out my wallet; it was filled with thousands of yen. That wasn't my only wallet either. "I think I'll be fine." I replied with disdain. The limo then sped away, leaving dust in its tracks.

Minako then walked over to me and gave me something; a wallet. "It has all the money I saved up from I was alive. I hope it helps." Minato then did the same and pulled out a wallet. "It should have a few million, I spent most of it before, you know, before I died, but with all our money combined, we should be fine for a few months. "

Theo then started digging through his pocket. When he seemed to have found what he was looking for he said with peaking confidence "I almost forgot. My mast- I mean Igor gave this to me. He said it is an ID, and that my sister and I would be needed it during our stay here. I assume its some sort of identification in your world."

Minako nodded. "Yeah, that's what it basically is. It used for stuff like credit card and other legal stuff. You need to carry it around at all time. You never know when you might need it." I looked at everyone and smiled. They were here for me. They are my friends, people I could count on. That's when I heard a voice in the back of my head. It repeated a phrase I haven't heard in a long time and I knew I opened a new social link. I knew Minato and Minako were experiencing this too by the looks on their face. So we opened the _world arcane_, huh?

We then started walking, looking for a place to stay for the night. All day we went in and out of hotel and apartment complexes. Finally, we managed to rent a rather large apartment with four rooms. It had a nice view of the bridge and you could even see the school. I'm going to have to go there tomorrow so I could enroll there. I turned and saw both Minato and Minako staring at the school. They looked so depressed and in pain, though not physical. Normally, I would let them be. You know what they say, when someone is in pain let them be. There are always exceptions to the rule though. I walked over to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Minato looked at me and said, "It all began and ended with that school there. In that school, we had our most precious and haunting memories. It- it just hurts to see it, just standing there. We have a secret and we are the only ones who know it. That's what it feels like." Minako curled herself into a ball while Minato pulls her into his lap. I could only stare at them.

Eventually, I sat down next to them. "You know," I began. "I have to enroll there tomorrow. If you guys want, you could enroll too. I know that you're supposed to be 'dead' but your covers are basically blown with what happened today. We could all start new, a clean slate." I smiled at them hoping to encourage them. At first, all they did was stare until Minato slowly smiled as well. He nudged Minako who had fallen asleep. He stood up and sighed. "When she falls asleep, it'll take hell to wake her up, and I don't feel like being karate-punched. Goodnight Souji, Theo, Elizabeth." He received a chorus of 'night' as a response.

I waited until Minato closed the door to his and Minako's room before I asked Elizabeth, "They're dating, aren't they?" she responded with a nod a sad smile.

"You like him, don't you?" She turned her head at this, walked to her room and slammed the door. I have I feeling I just got on her bad side. Sighing, I looked out the window and wondered what exactly was in store for this proclaimed high-level group of Persona-users.

A/N: *smirks*

Every1: *laughs at Junpei*

Jun: *wearing a brown bikini with thin strings going around the bottom* -/-

Ala: HAH! That's wat u get u perverted jerk

Mina: he had this comin

Nao: yes I agree -_-

Ala: but where did u get that swim suit naoto, it was adorable! XD

Nao; I rather not say

Rise: oh, I helped her pick it out a Victoria's Secret

Ala: WHICH I DO NOT OWN!

Rise: was that necessary?

Ala: yes, I do NOT want 2 get sued, am not rich =T

Yos: well since I was the one who came up with the idea to punish Junpei with that, plz review. For me?

_**A/N: this chappie has been reposted. its been edited by my beta aya-chan so every1 plz thank her 4 her hard work!**_

_**Chapter 4 - Day of Recognition**_

I stared at the mirror as I looked at myself for the first time in my new uniform. It looked totally different from my previous school's one. Looking at myself up and down, I smirked, damn I look good. Getting one last look, I walked out the room to see Minako already dressed. She was just putting on her barrettes when she noticed me. Without looking away from the mini mirror she had, she said "Good morning Souji-kun!"

I merely greeted her before making my way to the fridge. Then I realized, we hadn't gone food shopping yet. Damn, I thought as my stomach growled. It was then Theo came out his room. He yawned and was till in his pajamas. He greeted us good morning and walked over to the fridge

"There isn't any." I said lazily as I sat down on the floor. We really need to get stuff for this place. Soon Minato came out and Minako finished her make-up, though she didn't put on much. Seeing as we were all ready, we all left saying our byes.

We walked all the way to Port Island Station. It wasn't a long walk, just two or three blocks. When we boarded the train, Minako immediately walked over to the window. Well, more like ran. She looked out of it and smiled. She turned to Minato and said, "She's right, you know. It does feel like we're gliding over the water." Minato nodded and gripped the railing.

"Who's right?" I asked.

Minako looked back at me and smiled. "My bestfriend. She told us that on our first day of school. At first I didn't agree with her but overtime I saw what she meant." I nodded in understanding. We were almost there when I saw the school come into view. It really was huge.

Soon the train came to a stop and we got off. We all took a deep breath and hurried towards the school so we won't be late. It seemed like forever, yet only a few seconds before we finally reached the school. It had a majestic aura as it towered over us. I turned to see how Minako and Minato were doing. They seemed to be hyperventilating, though I must say Minako seemed worse. I stepped in front of them trying to calm them down. I tried talking to them, tried to make them situation seem light, tried to make them laugh and/or pissed. It didn't work.

"Minato? Minako?"

They reacted, well more like flinched and turned to see who it was. I remember her. It was the student council president we saw when I came here last year. What was her name now? As I tried to remember she walked up to us. Her eyes were wide and a few tears were streaming down her face. Slowly, she lifted her hands to their faces. Ever so softly, she stroked them.

"Chihiro." Minato whispered. That was her name. Chihiro lifted her hands from their faces and stepped back. She tried to clean her face but tears kept falling. Minako then gave her a hug and started to cry as well.

Both girls hugged each other while Minato and I watched. Once they were done, Chihiro whispered, "I thought you two were dead, but th-then when I saw the news yesterday and I saw you two. I-I couldn't believe it. I mean you guys died! I-I-I…" Minato shook his head and hugged her as well.

"We're back now." he whispered. He let go of her and motioned towards me.

"Chihiro, this is our friend, Souji. Souji, this is my ex, Chihiro." he said.

"We met already." I stated. I looked at Chihiro. "Remember, last year our school came to visit here and stayed here for a few days." Recognition flashed across her face and I smiled.

"You're right." she began. "Sorry I didn't realize earlier. I was, well you know." she stammered. I just laughed and said it was okay. Then the bell rang signaling our tardiness, we made our way inside.

Our classes were posted on a bulletin board. Luckily, I was in the same class as Minato and Minako, Chihiro on the other hand wasn't as lucky. Her face clearly read disappointment. I patted her back and said we could still see each other during lunch and maybe we could even all join a club.

After that, we all went towards our respective classrooms. Of course, Minato and Minako knew the way, so I basically followed them. The classroom was large and well-polished. Most of the class seemed to be there, but there were still plenty of good seats. I took the one I preferred, anywhere in the back. Minako seemed to agree with me as she instantly followed. She took the seat right next to me while Minato sat down next to her. Instantly, they took out the IPod Nanos they bought yesterday. It was actually the first thing we did. Minako's was a striking red, while Minato was a cool icy blue. They also bought very expensive matching headphones with their names engraved on both ends. Well, at least they won't take mine anymore. Deciding to follow their suit I pulled out mine when a boy stepped in front of Minako's desk.

"Hey, there cutie." he flirted. Shaking my head I watched with the slightest interest. Minato instantly reacted. He pushed the boy away from her desk. Minako wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy listening to her music.

"And who do you think you are, _emo boy_?" said the trouble starting kid. He smirked as a hint of anger surfaced in Minato's eyes.

"Her boyfriend." He unplugged the headphones out of each ear. He stepped closer to the boy. "You think you can steal her, you can't even handle her. You can't protect her. Hell, you can't even beat her in a fight. So what makes you think you can have her?" By now everyone in class was watching, except, of course, Minako.

"So you think you're tough! Heh, read my lips. Gay little kids who cut themselves are not tough." This caught Minako's attention.

In an instant, she stood up and was in front the boy's face. Her eyes blazed with anger.

A crack sounded in the room and all noise on the floor instantly stopped. Minako's hand was held out and the boy now fashioned with red handprint. "Don't ever insult Minato. I hate it when men don't know how to stand down. If you ever so much as look in our direction again, I swear, hell shall have no mercy on me if I ever unleash my fury on you."

The boy stared wide eyed. He truly seemed scared as he started crawling back. Minato put his hand on her shoulder. Her anger was clear on her face when she turned towards him. He simply thumped her forehead. Everyone seemed to wait for her reaction as she held her head down. What caught everyone in surprise was when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek mumbling how she was so proud of him and thanking him for protecting her maiden hood and all other sorts of non sense. This caused everyone's jaw to drop, including myself.

Minako, who usually seems too innocent, just flashed from an angel to a demon and then back again. Then I realized the students continued to stare at her, yet not only at her. They started at the three of us. They whispered among themselves and I instantly knew what they were talking about. Yesterday, the battle, our Personas.

It was then the teacher came in. He reminded me so much of King Moron. I guess that explains why I have an urge to stab him in the back of his neck.

"Good morning class. Hmmmmm. It seems we have three new students in this class. My name is Edogawa-sensei. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. The three of you stand up and introduce yourselves. First in line is Seta-kun."

Doing as what I was told, I stood up. "Good morning. My name is Seta Souji but please call me Souji. I'm not good with formality. I like music, kendo, and ramen. I hope we all can get along."

When I sat down I heard the whispers once again. "Thank you Seta-kun." said the very annoying teacher. I mean c'mon what I just said. Sighing, I saw shock register on his face as he obviously the next two names.

"Hamuko Minako…..Arisato..Minato?" he looked up from the list and searched for them in the room.

When his eyes landed on them, Minako smiled. She bounced up like a ball and said cheerily, "Hello everyone. I'm Minako. I love music, I'm good at cooking, especially baking, I like Feather Man X, and I'm dating Minato, so paws off, ladies." She finished with an angelic smile that had everyone in the room sweat drop.

Minato then stood up. "I'm Minato. I like music as well; I play the piano and guitar. I like food a lot. I sleep a lot. I'm really cranky when I wake up, so don't wake me up. That's about it." He then sat down and continued listening to his music. Edogawa-sensei was still standing shocked. Soon, though, he regained his composure. He walked up to them and said something to them in their ears and walked back to the front of the class. He then began his lecture and I gladly fell asleep.

_(Meanwhile in Inaba)_

"I sure miss Sensei." Teddie sighed. The gang was sitting in their secret headquarters waiting for Yosuke to come back with the food.

"Me tooooooo~" Rise agreed. It had been rather boring since their leader left and the group really didn't have anything to do. All they did lately was go to school, do their homework, and come to their headquarters. Everyone was sitting when Naoto's cell phone rang. She opened it and was shock to see Izanagi's photo on it with Souji behind him.

"Everyone, look at this, quickly!" she said. Wondering what was wrong; they huddled over and looked at the phone. Their reactions were similar to hers.

"I wonder what this all could mean." whispered Yukiko.

Yosuke then chose this time to appear. "Here's the food, bon apatite." Being the clumsy guy he is, he fell and spilled all the food. Luckily it didn't fall on anyone.

Groaning, he stood up swearing under his breath. He then noticed how close everyone one was. "What's wrong?" They showed him the cell phone.

His response was to the drop the phone, which pissed off Naoto, which caused Kanji to get pissed. Yosuke just isn't lucky.

"What's partner doing there with his Persona out? That's in this world. How wasn't even able to summon it here…." Yosuke babbled. When he was done everyone responded with a simple 'I don't know'.

"I think we should visit him and get some answers. He said he was living in Iwatodai right? Well, we'll just go to his house and get him to answer our questions. Yosuke text him that we are going to stop by tomorrow. Since it is a Sunday tomorrow, we'll just leave on the earliest train and spend the day there and come back at night." Chie proposed. Everyone nodded and Yosuke started texting away

A/N: hey ummmmmm srry it took me a while to update….im very srry I kept u guys waitin but I really didn't mean 2, n yes this this chappie has been reposted. give ur thanks 2 aya-chan 4 editing n fixing my story every1!

Mina: its ok Ala –chan u had midterms then u were grounded…..again

Min: no to mention u spent a week with ur aunts w/o a computer

Rise: I remember that, she cried a lot

Jun: don't worry every1 tho I was there to comfort her

Yuk: yea n I am the queen of England

Ala: ne way imam try 2 reach 1000 words with this 1 at least I hope u like it

_**Chapter 5 - Old faces**_

We were leaving class when I received a text from Yosuke. I told Minato and Minako to go ahead while I read it.

_Souji_

_Hey dude, what's up? Ok, imma tell it to you straight. We saw a news report with Izanagi on it with two other persona users. So, we're coming to town tomorrow. We're all packed and everything so there's no stopping us. Do us a favor and meet us there. Sure, Rise knows the area but we don't know where you live, you know. So we're taking the earliest train there. See u there partner._

_Yosuke_

Shaking my head, I suppressed a laugh. I couldn't wait until everyone got here. I just hoped they'll get along with the others then an idea crossed my mind. What if they transferred here under the guise of a transfer program? I'm sure Dojima-kun could pull it off. He already knows about Personas, so he should understand the situation.

With that freshly in my mind, I caught up to the others. Minato was talking on the phone when I caught up. He looked happy yet serious. He was talking too quickly for me to understand. It wasn't long until the call ended though. He looked at me then Minako before saying "Mitsuru is bringing the others today. We better get ready."

Minako smiled widely before she started rambling on about what we needed and such. As she walked ahead, intent on stopping by the nearest Junes I asked, "Whose Mitsuru and the others?"

"Well," he started. "You know how we're Persona-users right? Well, obviously Minako and I couldn't face the Ordeal by ourselves. We were previously in a school extracurricular program called S.E.E.S. That was the public story though. In reality, we were a trained group of students who fought Shadows in the hidden hour between one day and the next. It's called the **Dark Hour**. Regular people didn't know about it though, only those who had the potential. There were others who could operate during it though. They forget everything the next day or became one of the lost, or as the public put it, were inflicted with Apathy Syndrome. They never got better though, no one did until we got rid of the Dark Hour. Now it doesn't exist anymore. We got rid of it when we faced the Nyx Avatar, and then Nyx herself, which turned out, by the way, to be the moon during the Dark Hour... The price, though, was Minako's and my life. We had to literally seal Death itself. We don't regret what we had to do though. As long as everyone was safe in the end, they could live out the lives we had just begun barely living. What about you, what's your story?"

"Well, compared to your story, mine sounds like a piece of cake. When I moved to my uncle's place, I didn't expect to be involved in a series of murders. My best friend, Yosuke, his crush was murdered, and her body was hung on a telephone pole in public. He wanted to find out why. The day before, we decided to try out this rumor. To look into your TV screen on a rainy night at midnight. If you do that, you were supposedly able to see the face of your soul mate. The truth couldn't be any farther than that. In actuality, you see the Shadow of another persona. All of the person's repressed thoughts and feelings are given a form. This phenomenon is called the Midnight Channel. That's what everyone called it. Overtime my friends and I realized that those who are on the Midnight Channel will be killed by their own Shadows if someone doesn't save them. We managed to save everyone, but my teacher, who, even though he was a total ass, didn't deserve to die. He was killed by a copy cat killer. Everyone we saved faced "_themselves_" and their Shadow gave birth to their Persona. When we caught the killer, it turned out to be my uncle's partner, Adachi. It wasn't that simple though. At the end, we all fought the creator of the Midnight Channel, the goddess Izanami."

Throughout the whole time Minato listened. It was nice for someone to hear what I had to say for a while. That's when I heard the familiar chanting in the back of my head. So he's the _Fool_ social link. no wonder, but then, what will Minako's be?

Minato surely experienced this as well for he had a look of pure irritation on. I heard him mutter something like, "Damn thing always gives me a headache and blocks out my music." I sweat dropped. 'Of course we would be pissed if it stopped him from listening to his music.'

Minako suddenly started running back to us. Hands fisted on both her hips she commanded "Well? What are you two waiting for? We are going to have guests over! What part of that don't you understand? Hurry up and march! We haven't got all day!"

Eyes wide, both Minato and I ran ahead to Junes not wanting the red haired girl's fury.

After a good three hours of hearing that tacky jingle, "_Everyday's great at your Junes_", several songs, and chasing Minako around the store later, we finally slumped on the coach we bought earlier today. My head hurt, I was tired, and I could feel Elizabeth glaring at me from somewhere. Theo was busy cooking with Minako with a look of pure bliss on his face, unnoticed by Minako of course. Minato, of course, obviously did. Standing up, I told him I was going to shower. Maybe that will get rid of my headache.

It did. I was feeling refreshed when I stepped out the bath room. I was smart to get dressed there in case the guest came. They were already there when I came out, and there were a lot of them; eight of them and a dog to be exact. Like the perfect hostess, Minako stood up and walked over to me, glaring at me the whole time for being late, and introduced me to the others.

"Everyone, this is Souji-kun and a fellow Persona user. Souji, the girl with the red hair is Mitsuru. The brown haired girl is Yukari. The blonde one is Aigis, she's a robot. The silver haired guy is Akihiko and the one sitting next to him is Shinjiro. The one with the hat is Junpei. The girl sitting next to him in the white dress is his fiancé, Chidori. The youngest one over there is Ken-kun, and last but surley not least is Koro-chan."

She pointed to each one as she said the names aloud. Everyone said hello, but the loudest was surely Junpei. I have a feeling he was also the most annoying. By his side, Chidori was smiling at Junpei. Obviously, she enjoyed his antics.

Sitting down at the already crowded table next to Ken and Aigis, I looked at the feast that was prepared. When I say feast, I mean feast. There was two dozens of fried shrimp, three whole bowls of odin, teriyaki chicken and steak, eight bowls of rice, beef dumplings, a small bowl of miso soup for everyone, and my personal favorite, egg fried rice.

Shinjiro noticed this as well. "You have gotten better since I last ate your food. You improved on the odin but you put a little too much teriyaki sauce though. It's still good though." Minako was beaming at the praise.

Aigis whispered to me, "Shinjiro is a well known chef and was teaching Minako some dishes before she… um….passed away." Nodding in understanding, I decided to serve myself. The food was delicious. Everyone thought so too for the food was quickly gone.

As Elizabeth, Yukari and Minako went to the kitchen to clean up; everyone left behind all turned to me and started a barrage of questions.

"What's the name of your Persona?"

"How did you use your Persona without the Dark Hour?"

"What are your abilities?"

"Are you a Wild Card like Minato-senpai and Minako-senpai?"

"How do you summon a Persona without an evoker? You have to teach me!"

Standing up, I would have tripped if not for Aigis catching me before I did. I muttered a quick apology before addressing each question.

"Its name is Izanagi, but the final form of it is Izanagi-no-okami. I would enter the TV world and fight Shadows there. I use two handed swords and I'm strong against Zio skills, but weak against Garu attacks. Yes, I am a Wild Card. I don't know what an evoker is but I would usually summon like this.

I stepped back and channeled my SP into my palm. The blue card with dancing white fire appeared. Everyone was at awe. I crushed the card and Izanagi appeared. It looked at me with a questioning gaze. I smiled at him before dismissing him.

Akihiko was by then standing. His eyes were gleaming. "Okay, that's it. You _**HAVE**_to teach me that." I chuckled and everyone formed a line, beside Aigis and Koro-chan, so I could show them how to summon Personas the way I did. The rest of the night went well and beside the exception of Aigis, Koro-chan, and Ken, everyone left and they stayed over.

A/N: well I hope u guys liked it

Shin: they better like it

Aki: shinji calm down would ya

Aigis: we finally appeared

Yuk: yea we did but I took you long enough

Ala: - must resist punchin bimbo in the face-

Jun: ooooooooh I sense some hostility CAT FIGHT!

Yuk: STUPIE!

Min/Mina: we have the weirdest friends

Sou: yea u really do

Ala: ne ways I hope u review and thank you Blazblue-domo and Arcanaox 4 reviewin I hope u like this chappie

A/N: wow thnks 4 the reviews every1 n thnx Lemo 4 the advice I really appreciate it imam try 2 work on that startin with this chappie, n yes this chappie has been reposted! thank aya-chan 4 her hard work ppl =O!

Mina: finally

Min: wat?

Mina: guess wat

Sou: wat? Tell us already

Ala: *sigh*

Mina: well I finally was able 2 watch Ala play P4

Sou/Min: *sweatdrop* WTF!

Ala: oh yea u did:

Mina: it seems fun though not as good as P3P of course

Sou: I beg to differ

Min: if nething P3/P3 FES is the best

Ala: oh boy here we go

Igor: *creepily* I hope you enjoy the chappie Master

Ala: O_o

_**Chapter 6 - Getting Ready for More**_

**(Minako POV)**

The night was going well. Souji-kun was getting along with everyone. The whole gang seemed to like him. That's the reason why I was smiling the whole night.

I managed to catch up on what's going on with everyone through Yukari. Aigis is staying with Mitsuru and is helping the research of Personas. Junpei is engaged to Chidori, like no one saw that's coming. Mitsuru is currently head of the Kirijo Group, and it is thriving. Akihiko is training to become an officer. Ken is now in middle school. He is also the student council president, I'm so proud of him. Shinjiro is working on opening up a restaurant. I promised that I would be the first customer. Fuuka is attending Tokyo University for a degree in medical science. Yukari is currently trying to get scouted. She wants to be a performer.

Everyone seemed so happy. In a way, I'm happy that everyone isn't depressed, but it seems like we weren't missed. I sat down next to Minato after I was done washing the dishes. He was watching everyone. Of course, he was still listening to music of course.

I tugged on his sleeve and asked for a headphone. He plugged one in my ear. The band version of Time by Shoji Meguro was playing. It was very peaceful for what everyone eventually would have to talk about. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we stood there.

One song after another played and before we knew it, it was midnight. On instinct, I prepared myself for the Dark Hour, only for nothing to happen. I relaxed, I knew that the Dark Hour doesn't exist anymore, but I just can't help it.

Deciding that I should probably start now, before everyone begins to leave, I stood up. Souji-kun looked at me and nodded. He walked to my side while Minato stood up next to me. Clearing my throat, I caught everyone's attention. When all noise ceased, and all eyes were on me I began.

"Everyone, I know you saw the news cast about us. I bet you were all surprised to see that Minato and I are alive again. To be honest, I'm shocked as well. Yet, we were going to hide this from you. I'm not sorry for that though. That isn't what is important right now."

I paused for a while, catching my breath and continued, "The Shadows are back. Yet, neither the Dark Hour, nor the Midnight Channel is to blame. We don't know what the cause of their appearance is. Trust me though, we will find out. You have a choice. I'm not going to force you into this because personally, I rather have nothing to do with it myself. I have a duty though. We were brought back for a reason and this is it. Everyone has gone with their lives and I can't make you drop what you are doing. I hope that you may help us though. You are the only ones I could ask of this."

As I finished, Aigis stood up. "I-I promised to protect you. I still want to keep my promise. I will join you. I will protect you and Minato." she declared. She wiped away some tears that fell.

"Thank you, Aigis." I said. I smiled at her as I sat down feeling exhausted. Leaning my head against Minato again, I added, "You don't have to decide tonight. Just please tell me of your decision." Everyone nodded.

I closed my eyes and felt myself being carried. Looking up, I saw Minato's deep blue eyes. Snuggling further into his chest, I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up feeling Minato's arms around me. Smiling, I moved closer into his embrace. He sighed, dreamily as his arms tightened around me. It was times like these that made me fall for him even more.

"Minako." he said.

I turned to look at him to see he was wide awake all of a sudden. "Morning." I greeted. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back and him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but as soon as he let go, my smile faded. He chuckled as he pointed to the door. He opened it and Souji, Theo, and Elizabeth came crashing down. My cheeks were set on fire, while Minato glared at them.

"Master Min-Minako, it's- it's not what you think I assure." Theo stuttered. Elizabeth said something along the same line to Minato. All I know is they can't be forgiven.

Thanking Kami I was in my PJ's, I walked over to the closet and pulled out my naginata. The temperature in the room felt ten degrees colder as I stalked towards my prey.

"Good luck, she's in leader mode now." Minato declared. Theo gulped knowing full well of my skills in battle. He tried to crawl away but was blocked by Minato. Elizabeth and Souji didn't know what hit them. I pulled off a fantastic combo attack beginning with Souji and ending with Elizabeth. By the time I let them go, they were badly beaten.

Strutting to my closet, I put my weapon back in place. I looked through my wardrobe before deciding to wear something nice today. I put on a black skirt with a bright red turtle neck. Instead of my usual hairpins forming the Roman numeral for twenty two, I put on the red heart clips Minato bought me for Valentine's Day. Letting my hair loose I walked out my room to be greeted with the smell of omelets. Following the scent, I was lead to the kitchen. It seems Souji was making omelets for everyone.

Skipping over to the kitchen's island, I took my seat and waited anxiously for the meal. Souji was obviously still cautious of me. He even begged Theo to hand me my food for him. Sighing, I thanked him for the food with a smile and began eating.

Minato soon came out of the room and sat down next to me. He thanked Souji for the food as well and began to eat. As we were eating though, Souji began to put on his jacket.

Elizabeth noticed this too and asked, "Souji-kun, where are you going?"

"Oh nothing, my friends are coming to town to see me, so I have to pick them up." he responded. He was smiling though. He never smiles like that here. As he stepped out the door, I stood up.

Washing all the dirty dishes for everyone didn't take long. Once I was done, I told everyone to get dressed nicely because we were having guests over again. Sighing, I dropped myself onto my bed. I was really tired from yesterday and now more people are coming. Souji will have to explain the situation to them. After all, they deserved to know. I felt more weight on the bed. I didn't need to see who it was though. I already knew.

"Wake me up when they get here." I mumbled.

"Sure." Minato said as I once again fell asleep.

A/N: well this is it but its not as long as the others

Mina: its all good I was narratorin after all

Sou: ok back on topic P4 is the best

Min: not really P3 has a better soundtrack n betterstory

Sou: well the characters has more background in P4 so u understand them better

Min: so im way cooler so that's that

Sou: not really ne ways im way better than u

Mina: that's enough! If nething P3P is the best bcuz it has both a female n male story more music N cooler social links

Min/Sou: yea right

Ala: u know Wt let the fans decide ppl plz end this n tell us who u think is better so these 2 could shut up!

Theo: master I would love it if you review *winks*

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD

Every1:*sweatdrops*

A/N: Okay, I'm back~

Mina: On track~

Min: So we're celebratin~

Aig: With a rap~

Sou: Based on our~

Ted: COMEBACK!

Everyone else: *sweat drop* Really!

Ala: ;) hell yeaz!

Min: They're right. Why did I do this?

Mina: 'Cause you promised *puppy dog eyes*

Shin: That's why.

Ala: On another note, I would like to thank Aya-tan. She's gonna beta read my chappies from now on so they would not sound like I'm foreign.

[Aya: Yo! Aya here, nice to meet you all. I'm gonna try my best to help Hikarin in this story, I only beta-read though. (Envy me! I get to read the chappies FiRST. :D Just kidding…)

Min: Which, by the way, she isn't.

Mina: Surprising, I know!

Ala: =_=

Chie: ne who plz enjoy the chappie

Chapter 8 Feeling ill

A sudden bright light woke me up. In my current state of shock, I fell off my bed, hitting my head in the process. I looked up at the culprit with the flashlight and saw a blonde boy I've never seen before. He was smiling with his sky blue eyes. The kind girls dream to have. Giving me a hand, he helped me up, only to be thanked with a punch in the face. And so, he came crashing down.

His crash must have been louder than I thought for everyone in the apartment came in my room. Most of them I didn't even know. As I glared at the blue eyed boy, Minato and Souji came towards us. Minato walked over to my side, while Souji helped the other boy.

"Ooooooh, that hurt _beary_ much~" he whined. I couldn't repress a groan. Minato turned me towards him, and gave me a look. He leaned in and whispered, "He's Teddie, one of Souji's friends."

My eyes went wide as I apologized over and over to Teddie. He shrugged it off saying, "I shouldn't have woken you up that way." Still, I felt bad.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I'm Teddie and...I wouldn't mind a kiss, I suppose."

I could feel the fury radiating from Minato. Slowly, he walked over to Teddie before giving him a right hook. Once again, Teddie was on the floor. Rubbing his face, Teddie pouted. One of the bystanders obviously couldn't hold back his laughter as he walked over to Teddie. He had long hair, for a guy, which was brown. He had a large pair of headphones and a confident grin.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I, my friend, have waited for that for a very long time." he said. Even though he said that, in the end, he also helped Teddie up, who was holding onto a very annoyed sweat shirt clad girl. Wiping a tear from his eye the headphone wearing brunette turned toward us.

"I'm Hanamura Yosuke, Souji's best friend. Just call me Yosuke, though. Nice to meet you." he introduced. I bowed before saying "No, the pleasure is mine. I'm Hamuko Minako." Suddenly, a whole chorus of introductions was all said.

"I'm Chie!"

"Kanji."

"Shirogane Naoto."

"I'm Rise!"

"Amagi Yukiko."

"I-I'm Nanako…"

"Dojima Ryotaro. It's a pleasure."

All the voices talking at once were giving me a headache. I sat down on my bed and nodded to all of them as Minato did the same. I rubbed my forehead hoping to relieve the pain only to be met with failure. Sighing, I stood up getting into hostess mode. Everyone followed me out the room to the living room.

Turning to them, I began, "I assume everyone has seen the newscast or at least heard of it?" When everyone nodded, I continued. "So, all of you have recently dealt with Shadows, but this is not their first appearance in this world. They were in this very city two years ago. No, wait, let me rephrase that. They were in this city yet not at the same time. When the clock struck twelve every night, the Dark Hour would appear. Regular people would simply transmogrify, while those with the potential would be able to experience it. Yet, just because you have the potential doesn't mean you necessarily have a Persona. Sometimes though, a person would hear the Shadow's calling. The Shadows, themselves, resided in the tower of demise, **Tartarus**. My friends and I battled and trained there, preparing for an Arcana Shadow that appeared every full moon. What we didn't know was that every time we defeated one, we were slowly gathering the missing parts of a dangerous Shadow, _Death_."

Saying that name brought an all too familiar pain in my chest. _Ryoji,_ I thought. He was the other man I was in love with. Yes, I did love Minato with all I have, but I also felt the same way with Ryoji. Minato noticed my expression and his face took on a darker look. He still has insecurities, I can't blame him though.

As if I didn't notice his slight change in expression, I continued. "When we killed the last one, we thought it was all over. That's what we believed. We couldn't have been any more wrong. The night after, the Dark Hour still came. When we noticed one of our friends, Aigis, was missing, we went straight to Tartarus. The bells were ringing there so that was our first guess. She was there… along with someone who we thought was our friend, betrayed us. He killed one of our friend's father and then he died as well. Things had changed. We all took this situation more seriously. That was when Ryoji moved. We didn't know who he was. He was our friend. But he was _Death_. He would guide _**Nyx**_, the mother of Shadows, to Earth and bring about the Fall. The end of humanity. We were all shocked; He didn't want this either. He cried. He – he asked me to kill him. He wanted our last months to be peaceful, without any pain. But we-I couldn't do that. And so, we all agreed that we weren't going down without a fight. Before the end of January we had to reach the top of the tower. We all trained so hard."

"When the day finally came, we stared Death in the eye. The Ryoji we all knew we gone. He left a monster in his place. Even when we defeated Death, or the Nyx Avatar, the fall still came. We were all forced down on our knees as Nyx appeared, literally. It turned out, Nyx was the moon herself. But, as she approached, Minato and I were able to stand up. Together, we sealed Nyx. We realized that she cannot be defeated, but she is not malicious either. She simply grants what humanity wants. Over the years, humanity started longing for death one way or another. But with my and Minato's sacrifice, we were able to stop her. The price was our own very lives."

When I was done, everyone's head was down. Minato must have stepped out while I was talking because he wasn't here. He must be mad at me. Unconsciously, few tears slid down my face. I don't know if it was from the intensity of the headache I'm having or for the pain I caused Minato.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Teddie looking at me with a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"It's not your fault. I needed to tell you all this." I responded while rubbing my eyes.

He looked away. "It's just… I can't help but feel responsible. I'm-I'm a Shadow." He looked at the floor. "I could have been one of the Shadows you fought, or been at the tower. I can't remember where I was before I met everyone, but if I was in that tower then I need to say I'm sorry to you." Teddie bowed formally in front of me. He earned a round of gasps and an approving look from Naoto, Yosuke, and Souji. Pulling his face up, I smiled.

"Thank you…" I said before I blacked out.

[Minato POV]

As I walked in the room, all I saw was Minako falling down. Despite my previous anger towards her, I rushed to catch her before she met the floor. Everyone let out a gasp. I didn't care though.

In my arms Minako was shivering yet sweating at the same time. She looked extremely pale and kept calling out my name in hushed frantic whispers. She clutched my sleeve and began fussing around. Theo soon snapped out of his shock and came to our side. Placing his hand on her forehead, he checked her temperature.

"102.3 degrees. She has an extremely high fever. Master Minato, I wouls suggest you take her to her room and change her attire immediately. Elizabeth, please go and get some ice. Who here can cook?" Theo commanded.

"I can." Souji stepped up.

"Then, please make some soup and tea for Master Minako." Theo then ran into the kitchen.

I stood up with Minako safe in my arms and walked to the room. Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me. Gently, I laid her down on our bed and pulled out her summer pajamas. Her breathing became more strained and she looked like she was in pain.

Leaning into her face, I whispered, "I'm sorry I was mad at you." Kissing her forehead I began unbuttoning her blouse. As it came off she began shivering again, no doubt it was due to the exposure and sweat. Grabbing a yellow tank top, I pulled it over her head. Now that that was done, it was time for her skirt.

A blush settled over my face. No matter what people thought about us, we never actually did anything too intimate. Before, we had to hide our relationship for the sake of the social links, but now that it was out in the open and we shared a room, people most thought that we…..

My blush became more obvious. Shaking away my embarrassment, I pulled down her skirt while looking at the other direction. Putting on her short was harder than I thought; eventually I managed to get them on her. I propped her up on her pillow and opened the door.

Elizabeth walked in with a mini fridge and I bucket of ice, though I have no idea where she got the mini fridge from. Plugging it in, she put most of the ice in the fridge and the rest in an ice compress. Slowly, she placed it on her forehead and Minako's breathing began to slow. I let out of a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Souji walked to my side and looked down at Minako. He gripped her hand and called Rise over. She was tearing up and fighting not to cry. Obviously, she was scared and worried for her. Worried for a person she had just met. Nodding at Souji, he led everyone out of the room. It was just me and her now. It has been like that for two years. For two years, it was her and I alone at the seal. That was all we needed. Feeling tired, I laid my head by her side and drifted off into darkness.

A/N: so here's the next chappie ^_^, n thanks to the great Aya-chan 4 proofreadin my horrible broken english XD, *hugz Aya-chan*

Shin: finally, took u long enoug write this piece of crap

Mina: Shinji...

Ala: well excuse me! y don't u try living my life, all my midterms n finals r old regnets, i had 2 take 5 regents, i had a chorus concert in radio city, which by the way would have been fun if someone wouldn't have stolen my favorite lipstick TT_TT

Yuka: omg, was it the pink 1 that i like?

Ala: yes TT_TT

Yuka: damn them 2 hell =_=

Ala: i got it back though, it had dirtv all over it. it was 2 dirty 2 ever use again

Min: smh, those jerks

Fuk: how sad =(

Mina: it's will be ok aya-chan =/

Ala: *mumble mumble mumble mumble*

Min: huh

Aki: oh no, not this!

Jun: not wat Akihio senpai?

Aki: the characters from her otherr fanfic told me about this, whenever she gets extremely depressed, she starts this annoying mumbling

Ala:*mumble mumble mumble*

Min: damn...plz enjoy yhe chappie while we try to calm her down

_**Chapter 9 - Misunderstanding**_

**Minako POV**

I looked around, surveying my surroundings. I was enveloped in total darkness. There wasn't a speck of light to be seen. It made my heart falter and allowed fear to seep through. So I did the only thing that I could think of.

"Minato! Minato!" I yelled out but to no avail.

A chill rolled down my spine as I began to sense another presence. It was oddly familiar. Despite there being no light, I am able to see him clearly. What caught my attention first was the bright yellow scarf. Next were his piercing blue eyes. Lastly were the scars that now cover his form.

_Ryoji_.

He stood there with his head hanging low. He wore an expression filled with agony.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

My eyes softened as I took a step towards him, but he stepped back.

"I killed you. I never wanted to hurt you but I did worse than that. I killed you, Minako." He finally looked me in the eyes. What I saw in them was the torture he put himself through.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I rushed to him and embraced him. He immediately tensed as I wrapped my arms around him. I can't bear seeing Ryoji like this. He is so important to me. I don't want to see him sad.

"Don't do this to yourself anymore. I made a contract." I said while turning to look up at him.

After forcing him to look at me, I continued, "When I signed that contract, I swore to take full responsibilities for my actions. If I killed you that day, I would be running away. Anyways, like you never wanted to hurt me, I don't ever want to hurt you. We both had to, though. So please, stop this. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

I took his wrist in my hand and kissed it. His skin was rough from the scars, yet to me it was like being caressed by silk. He smiled at me and pulled me in closer.

"Minato is a lucky guy." he whispered. He kissed my forehead lightly before grasping my hand.

"Let's go back." he said. I nodded and followed him.

**Minato POV**

A small light appearing woke me up. It had started off small but slowly grew larger, taking the shape a person, a guy to be specific.

Beside me, Minako started to stir. Her thick eyelashes fluttered, revealing her wine-colored orbs.

"Minato? Ryoji?" she whispered. Ryoji? Was that the person appearing before us?

The light slowly faded away, indeed showing the yellow scarf clad boy. He looked extremely tired but what made me gasp were the scars all over his body.

Ryoji looked over to Minako and me. He smiled before he passed out. I quickly stood up and grabbed him before he hit the floor. Besides, despite all we been through, we were still great friends.

"Elizabeth! Theo! Everyone, come here quickly!" I called out. That obviously woke Minako up fully. She shot up with panic clearly shown on her face.

She dashed towards us and checked his forehead. Seeing that he didn't have a fever she calmed down slightly.

"He's not sick. He's fine." she said. She then looked at me. She seemed hesitant, almost guilty. I was going to question her but the others came in.

"Master Minato." cried Elizabeth. She was followed by Chie, Theo, and then everyone else.

I took note that Chie was agile. I would make use of that in battle later on.

"Ryoji-sama?" Theo gasped out.

"Indeed, it is him, brother." Elizabeth stated warily.

Teddie sniffed the air and gasped out in shock. He took a defensive pose and stated, "You guys, he's a Shadow!"

The others gasped but quickly readied themselves for battle, Minako was quick to react.

"NO! He's Ryoji! Don't hurt him! He won't hurt you so put your weapons down!" Minako commanded her voice full of authority. She was in leader mode now.

The others were shocked at her outburst. Then again they never experienced this before.

"Minato! Put him down on the bed gently." she said. I did as such. When she is like this you don't say no to her unless you want to be sore for the next three weeks. It is way worse than Mitsuru's execution.

Ryoji looked at peace while sleeping. He even had a small smile. What ever happened to Minako had to have something to do with Ryoji. He rarely smiles like that and when he does it always is related to Minako in some way.

As soon as I laid him down, I left the room. I wanted to be away from the two of them right now.

**Minako POV**

Minato walked out of the room right after he put Ryoji down. He seemed upset. I knew why though. I looked over at Ryoji. He was smiling. My eyes softened briefly before hardening once again. That would have to be saved for later. I can't be with him. I knew that. Later he would find that out. Right now, I need to explain the situation to everyone. All of Souji's friends wore expressions filled with confusion, especially Teddie.

"Okay everyone. I know what you are all thinking. 'Why is she defending a Shadow?' Well, this Shadow is my friend and former classmate. His name is Ryoji. He is the one I was telling you guys about, the Harbringer of Death, or at least he was. He can't call Nyx now that she is sealed. Then again he never wanted to. So please, be kind to him. He has been through so much and I don't want to add to his burden. Also if you see a boy with the same color eyes in a prison garb, don't worry. That's still Ryoji, he is just in a different form. Please, follow my orders."

Teddie was the first to speak.

"I knew I was not alone. I thought I was the only Shadow that changed his form. This makes me so happy! I'll be nice to him Mina-chan, just like the others were nice to me." Teddie smiled and look over to Ryoji.

Rise smiled and nodded.

"He can't be bad if he your friend, so why not?"

"Okay!" Chie said.

Souji simply nodded.

Yukiko nodded and said, "I'll try to. I promise."

Naoto looked at me and simply nodded.

They all took it well. This made me feel so relieved. At least I didn't have worry about this matter.

I asked Teddie to tell me when he woke up to which he nodded. Right now I needed to find Minato. I had a few things to explain to him. I exited the room and looked around the house to see if Minato was still here. After searching the house, I realized he wasn't. I also saw that his coat was off the rack so I felt slow for not checking that first.

Grabbing my keys, I left the house and went outside. It was slightly chilly but still warm nonetheless. I was walking around the neighborhood at first yet he was nowhere nearby. So I took the train all over town. He wasn't at the shrine. School was closed so there's no way he's over there. I didn't see him at neither of the malls nor was he by the movie theatre.

That was when I decided to wait for him in front of our building. I need to explain myself to him. I couldn't let him misunderstand things.

Night fell as I stood outside waiting for my blue-haired boyfriend. It got significantly colder and I was shivering. I wasn't going to leave though. I was absolutely determined to wait here, even if he came at three in the morning. I just hope he came here soon; I so didn't want to wait until three. Luckily, God must have heard my prayer for I didn't have to wait that much longer until I saw a familiar blue head walking in my direction.

I ran to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. Burrowing my head in his chest, I cried. He tensed when I grabbed hold of him. That kind of hurt, but I didn't care. I needed him to know that he had me worried.

After my little episode was over, I pulled back at him and hit him on the chest.

"You-you BAKA! Do you know how worried I was? I looked all over for you, but I couldn't find you! You left without a word. I didn't know where you were! What if something happened to you? How would I have known if you were hurt or killed or…" I chastised.

He let me rant until I exhausted myself. When it was clear that I had finished, he glared at me.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but what did you expect? All of a sudden, Ryoji comes back and you have this guilty look all over your face! In the room, all you saw was him! It-it felt just like before, when we had social links with him! I knew that he liked you and you knew that too. It just pisses me off!" he yelled.

I looked at him with sadness. He looked so hurt so I comforted him. Gently, I grabbed his face and kissed him softy. I gave him butterfly kisses all over, on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and then lastly his lips.

Looking up at him, I said, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but nothing is going on between me and Ryoji. I just had a dream about him. I guess it was more than a dream because he came back with me. I just comforted him because he was in pain. Even though he's not my boyfriend anymore, he is still my friend. He was hurting himself, Minato. He was upset over what had happened on that night, I couldn't let him keep doing that to himself." I looked down hesitant to meet his gaze.

It was then he pulled in into his arm. Resting his head on my own, he whispered an apology. Then, lifting my face towards mine he kissed me. It wasn't like all the other times he had. Usually they were gentle, but now they were hungry, possessive. I wasn't complaining though. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Eventually, we both pulled back and smiled at each other. Together, hand in hand, we walked back into the building that is now our home. I felt completely happy at that moment. Minato and I had made up and have not broken up. Due to this, I was at pure bliss.

Well I was until everyone came running down the stairs. They all had a face of pure panic. Rise quickly ran up to us while the others exited the building.

"A Shadow! I sensed a Shadow. Hurry!" she exclaimed. With that she followed the others out the door.

A/N: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Shin: *grumbles while being held onto by Ala: i hate u all!

Ted: c'mon! take 1 for the team!

Ryo: awww. she's adorable when she's excited like this ^_^

Shin: =_=

Mina: plz Shinji, u can do it!

Shin: O/O

Min: =_=

Mina: 6_6 boys...

Ted: if u want, i can trade places with u..

Ala: =_= teddie...try ne thing n i WILL make sure that u will have nightmares about me everynight for the rest of ur life

Ted: O_O... sensei...i'm scared

Sou: ur not the only 1

Shin: plz review b4 so she can let the go of me *gets hugged tighter* damn it all to the hell =_=

Ala: XDDDDD!

Ala: Well, thanks everyone for supporting this fic, thanks Aya-chan for fixin' this chappie up like the time my mom had to fix my sis' graduation dress after black ink spilt on it. And, I would like to introduce you all to two new characters.

Har: Hey, I'm Haru, nice to meet ya! Did that thing with your mom really happen?

Ala: Sadly, yes. -_-Anyway, come on out, Natsu!

Nat: Hello, everyone, I'm Natsu! It is a pleasure to meet you all.

Ryo: Wooow, Na-chan is really cute! Hey, would you give me the pleasure of a romantic moonlit stroll?

Ted: Stop right there! I'm gonna take Na-chan on a romantic date to Junes!

Nat: Uh…

Har: =_= Leave onee-chan alone, you pervs!

Min: At least Ryoji is preoccupied with her now and, will leave Minako alone.

Mina: ^_^ Your cute when you're actually jelly, Minato!

Ala: 6_6 Never mind these idiots and please enjoy the chappie.

_**Chapter 9 - Loneliness**_

We ran as fast as we could, Minako held onto my sleeve as she ran behind me. The others were currently ahead of us but still in sight. It was night right now but there was no full moon meaning that any possibility of it having to do with Nyx is ruled out. On the night of the full moons is when major arcana shadows come out.

The further we ran, the louder the screams of panic grew. People were running away from what I assumed is the Shadow. Of course, the media is there to record every single thing. We couldn't let that stop us though. If we did, people's lives could be endangered, or even worse.

I stopped when we came close to the Shadow. We were currently in what appeared to be a mini-sized concert hall. There were still people inside of it but not many remained. The Shadow was on the stage with two people. One was a girl with flowing long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be in a trance. The other was a boy with the exact same physical traits. I suppose he's her twin. He huddled over her, probably trying to help her.

The Shadow took the form of a young child, yet all, except its blood red eyes, is pitch black. It was crying tears of, what I guessed to be, blood. Yet no matter the age difference, the girl's and the Shadow's face is exactly the same.

"Damn, this is just like inside the TV world." Chie said angrily.

"No, it's different. Look at the Shadow's eyes." Souji commanded his friends.

"H-her eyes! Why aren't the yellow?" Rise asked, completely taken aback.

"I guess this isn't the same kind of Shadow you guys normally dealt with." Minako said, already posed for battle. Though she did not have her naginata she always carried her evoker. Mine is in its holster as well.

Everyone ran up to the stage, Rise tried to separate the twins from each other but the boy cries, "Leave me alone! I-I gotta help onee-chan! She needs me!"

"Haru-kun, let the others resolve this. They know what they are doing." Rise said, trying to pacify the brunette.

"You know him?" Minako said, her eyes still focused on the Shadow.

"Yeah, back when I was still singing, I met these two. They are new artists. His name is Haru and his sister is Natsu."

Minako nodded as she pulled out her evoker. Everyone stood in their battle poses as Rise managed to separate Haru from Natsu with much effort. Rise quickly summoned her Persona and the Shadow looked at us, crimson tears still falling down.

"W-will you be my friend?" the Shadow asked. I stood there shocked. Besides Ryoji, I never experienced a Shadow talking to me. Speaking of Ryoji, he finally managed to catch up with us.

Climbing the stage, he stared in shock as he took in the Shadow.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" the Shadow continued before looking at Ryoji. Once its eyes came into contact with the Appraiser of Death it immediately became hostile.

"Nooooooooo! I did nothing wrong! I'm not going to die. I just don't want to be alone!"

"Hmmmm, this is interesting…" Ryoji said thoughtfully.

"Explain yourself." Naoto said. Though she wore a calm mask, I can tell she became suspicious.

"This is a different type of Shadow that no human had experienced before. In a way it is similar to the Shadows that Souji-kun and his friends experienced in the TV world, but it is still far too different for the two to be classified as the same. In a way, it is also similar to the Shadow Minato and Shadow Minako that SEES dealt with in the Abyss of Time. Still, this Shadow is holding the strongest feeling its creator held when it was born."

"Please clarify this to me and the others, how was this Shadow born, exactly?"

"The girl must have held a pent up feeling, though she accepted the fact that the feeling existed, it still ate away at her. Then, I guess somehow during this concert, something triggered that feeling, but since it was stronger than usual, a Shadow was able to be born. "

"Hmm, I will further interrogate you later. For now, we must deal with this Shadow before it harms any innocent bystanders."

"Yeah, but don't completely kill it. If you do, you can permanently harm the girl!"

Haru watched the whole scene take place. His eyes were wide as he struggled to understand what was happening around him.

Quickly, Minako and I summoned our initial Personas. Orpheus appeared before me as Eurydice did so for Minako.

"Brave Blade!"

"Bufudyne!"

The slash and ice attacks melded together into one as I hit the Shadow. When both attacks faded, we saw that the Shadow was still standing. Letting out a sharp cry, it used Agidyne. Yukiko immediately stood in front of me while Yosuke stepped in front of Minako. The fire type attack hit them both in our stead. Yukiko appeared fine and I assumed that she can block Agi attacks. I took note of that for later use. Yosuke, though still in great condition, was slightly burnt around some parts of his clothes. I guess that he is able to resist these type of attacks.

I quickly thanked them as I switched Personas from Orpheus to Black Frost. Minako summoned a different Persona as well, Suzaku.

"You guys, I'm going to scan it! Just wait a sec." Rise said as her Persona's hand covered her eyes.

Teddie then summoned his own Persona as well. A big, round Persona appeared while Teddie exclaimed, "Kamui! Bufudyne!"

The attack hit! It was also slightly stronger than Minako's . He must have the ability Ice Amp.

"Tempest Slash!"

I turned and saw Naoto with her Persona as well. A white clad Persona swung its blade at the Shadow. However, the attack was repelled by high counter. Naoto fell to her knees, victim of her own attack.

"Zio! Senpai, use Zio skills. That's its weakness." Rise called out.

"Got it." Souji muttered before summoning Izanagi. The yankee looking Persona appeared before its summoner before casting Ziodyne. The attack hit. It even brought the enemy down.

"Now's our chance! You ready?" I turned and saw Souji giving Yosuke the 'okay'. Everyone then _jumped _the enemy. We outnumbered it significantly and were able to greatly weaken it.

By the time everyone backed away, the Shadow was in horrible condition. We couldn't attack it anymore for did not know if any more attacks will kill it.

It was then Natsu's brother stepped forward. He looked straight into the Shadow's eyes, his clothes were currently wrinkled due to Rise's previous man handling. His fists were clenched as he looked sadly at the Shadow.

"Why do you feel like this, onee-chan? Why do you feel lonely? While they fought, I thought about what they said and what you, Shadow or whatever you're called, said. The only thing that made sense with your words was loneliness. So tell me, why?" he shouted at his sister's Shadow.

"W-we aren't going to be together anymore. That is the whole point of this concert, to tell our fans that. We are going to be kept apart just like when we were younger!" the Shadow cried out. Its red eyes released more tears.

"Then, why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why keep this to yourself!"

"Because… You were so happy. I couldn't take away your happiness…"

"I'm not going to be happy if you're miserable!"

The Shadow stared at Haru in shock, Its bloody tears stopped as it mouth opened slightly.

"Now!" Ryoji shouted. He ran to the Shadow and pressed his palm in its forehead. The Shadow closed its eyes before being enveloped in a bright light. I closed my eyes, trying to protect them from being blinded.

Once I opened them, a Persona stood in its place. I noticed that a Persona went missing in the back of my mind. It was as if it wasn't available anymore.

"_Thou art I and I art thou. I am Kikuri-Hime, the giver of life." _The Persona that I have gotten familiar with completely changed. Before, she wore a red, white and green kimono, had silver hair, and black skin. Now, her skin was completely white and her hair was a deep onyx color. Her kimono was now floor length and was blue, grey, and silver.

It then disappeared as Natsu woke up. Haru then rushed to her side, laid her head on his lap and stroked it. "Are you really okay onee-chan?" he whispered.

She smiled softly and murmured, "Yeah, sorry I worried you."

"Baka…"

Natsu then turned her head to the others and said "Thank you everyone for protecting my little brother and saving me. Is there any way I can help or repay you?"

"Yes, for now though, let's just take you to our house. If you guys got hurt anywhere, we can properly heal you there." Minako said warmly. I smiled and walked over to her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she leant against me for support.

It was then we remembered about the media. The whole time they filmed the entire fight. Fortunately, they were close enough to record what ever happened but not to record whatever we said.

Quick as always, Minako summoned Suzaku and the red bird Persona appeared. She looked at me and I instantly understood her intention. I summoned my own Suzaku and told everyone to get on one of them.

Teddie, Ryoji, Yukiko and Chie got on Minako's while Souji, Naoto, Yosuke, the twins, and Kanji got on mine. Together, the two birds soared across the sky, escaping the nosy clutches of the paparazzi.

Ala: So hope u guys liked it, I know it's not much and I suck at fight scenes. -_-"

Nat: It wasn't that bad, Ala-chan.

Ala: You were unconscious the whole time.

Nat: O.o Your point is?

Shin: smh -_-

Nat: O/O

Shin: What? =_=

Har: Not again~

Aki: What?

Har: Onee-chan is in love …again. -_-

Ala: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Har: Depends…

Aki: Oh well! People please R&R 'cause Ala gets ideas real slow when there are no reviews.

Ala: Not true!

Aki: You got this idea after over a week when u were taking a shower. -_-

Ala: Point taken. Like Akihiko said, please R&R!

Aya: Oh, and about the chapter numbers, this is actually chapter 9 while last chapter was chapter 8. And chapter 8 is actually 7. Sorry for the confusion. *bows* Please review!

(**PRE A/N; every one this chapter is dedicated to the victums of 9/11 and my uncle and mother. sadly they could have been part of the chaos and another person in the list of people who has died that day. MY uncle worked in the World Trade center but decided to take the day off, and my mother worked way to close but was supposed to come in late. Many people died that day that is a true tragedy, yet this sad event brought our country closer and united as a whole. Please everyone if you can take a moment of silence for those who were killed due to this terrorist act. Thank and have a good day...)**

A/N: Another chappie! And, thanks for the reviews! And shout out for Aya-chan for beta-ing my chappie as always. It wouldn't be nowhere near as readable as it is now that she has edited it, trust me o.O

Aya: Don't believe her~ xD She's improving, she just doesn't believe me when I say it. (insert pouting face here)

Ala: AYA-TAN! *runs to Aya-tan and hugs!* XDDDD Say hi everyone! Come out girls!

*All of the girls appear in sexy bathing suits*

Nat: Do I really have to do this? *fidgets uncomfortably*

Mina: *sigh* Sadly, yes, we are under contract. v_v

Chie: I hate this. =_=

Mit: Trust me, no more than I. -_-

Rise: C'mon, guys! It's not that bad~

Fuk: That is because you're used to this! :/

Yuki: She has a point there.

Yuka: I just hope the guys aren't lookin'. v_v

*Guys: secretly hiding and taking photos of the girls*

Ala: Hmmm~ *looks over to the boys and shrugs* Well, on to the chappie! XD

_**Chapter Ten - New Recruits**_

**Minako POV**

The ride home was filled with many people talking at once. Yet, the topic was the same. Are Haru and Natsu going to join? We already know Natsu has a Persona but we're still not sure about Haru. It is possible though, they are twins, after all.

_Do they want to join_ is the question. They're celebrities. They have lives. If they join us, surely their lives will be at risk but…

I sighed as I leaned back onto my bed. Souji's friends are staying in a hotel with his uncle and Nanako-chan. The twins, however, are with us. They are currently sleeping in the guest room. Souji is in his room and Minato is taking a shower. Ryoji is asleep on the couch. We didn't have another guest room and when he offered to sleep with me, Minato threw a fit. It was funny though.

Tonight was especially tiring. Before, whenever we fought a major shadow, we didn't have to worry about killing it. That's was what we came there for. Who knew trying _not_ to kill a Shadow is actually harder than killing it.

I snuggled deeper into my blanket as the wind that came through the open window hit me. I am so sleepy but I can't sleep, at least not without Minato as my personal pillow.

I heard the door open and guessed that wished came true. My blue haired boyfriend slid into our bed with me and I instantly wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Minako…"Minato asked softly. He yawned as I nodded against his chest, signaling him that I am listening.

"I'm sorry."

This caught my attention. I lifted my head and sat up. "Sorry for what?" I asked. He didn't do anything that needs apologizing for.

"For worrying you so much earlier."

Realization dawned on me as my lips parted in to an 'O'. "It's alright, and in the past. Forget about it, okay, mister?"

He looked at me and was about to say something else but a quick peck on the lips silenced him. I giggled as I hid myself under the covers and began my journey to the realm of dreams.

I awoke to the sound of someone breaking one of my expensive plates. How do I know that it was the expensive one? I know because _all _my plates are expensive.

I shot out of bed growling and ran to the kitchen. I was seeing red and was beyond angry. I slammed the door open to the kitchen and saw four people; Theo, Elizabeth, and the twins.

Natsu looked like she just woke up and was rubbing her eyes. She wasn't the culprit. Elizabeth was too far away from the broken dish for her to be the culprit. That leaves Haru and Theo.

"**Who the hell broke my **_**VERY**_** expensive dish?**" I asked, completely pissed.

"M-m-master Minako, I assure you, it was not me." Theo defended himself.

"Are you trying to blame me? Dude, not cool. Look, it wasn't me." Haru said to me while glaring at Theo.

"I just want to know who broke my plate. I am not asking for much. Elizabeth!" I turned to the silver haired maiden. She gulped and her eyes went wide as my death glare is now targeted at her.

"Master M-Minako… yes?" she asked, scared for her life.

"Do you know who broke my plate?" I said in a voice absolutely way too sweet.

"Y-yes…maybe?"

"Do you, or do you not?" My glare increased tenfold and she cracked under the pressure.

"Yes! It was Theodore!"

"Sister! How can you betray me?" Theo said now in full blown panic mode. Smart, but apparently, not smart enough. He should be panicking right now because when I'm through with him, he is going to need way more than-

"Minako, let it go." said Minato who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He is now rubbing his eyes and must have woken up due to the ruckus. He walked to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. He is always clingy and affectionate in the morning.

"B-but he broke my-"

"Enough, Minako." he simply replied. I pouted at this. It wasn't fair he broke my plate, he should at least be punished. I tried to get out of his grip over my waist to no success.

"Elizabeth, what's for breakfast?" Minato asked completely ignoring my struggles to free myself.

"Oh, pancakes, Master Minato." she replied cheerily.

He nodded and sat down, still not letting me go. So, I was forced to sit on his lap in front of everyone. I blushed a shade scarlet red at this. Damn sleepy Minato, he's just like cat when he's like this.

"Um, everyone…"Natsu said, now clearly fully awake.

"Yes?" Theo immediately responded.

"Can you please explain to my brother and I what happened last night? I think we have a right to know." she said shyly. Her blue eyes are filled with hesitation and I understand completely. That was the way my eyes were like when I recovered after my first time summoning Eurydice. It's scary.

"I will. Don't worry." I said while smiling in a reassuring way. "After we eat, I will explain everything. By the way, my name is Hamuko Minako. The guy holding me captive is my boyfriend, Arisato Minato."

"How mean, Minako-chan~" Minato whined before pulling me in deeper into his embrace, if that's even possible.

"Anyways, Souji, the silver haired boy from yesterday, is in his room. Those two are Elizabeth and Theodore. Everyone else from yesterday is in a hotel either sleeping or still passed out like Souji."

Haru chuckled at this. At least he isn't uncomfortable.

I bore a wide grin when the smell of pancakes invaded my senses. It grew even wider when a plate of said food was now before me.

"Thanks for the food!" I quickly said before drowning the pancakes in syrup and stuffing my face. The fluffiness of the pancakes made me moan in pleasure which caused all the boys in the room to blush slight pink.

"Hey, save some for me~" Minato said as he grabbed the fork from my hand and took a bite himself. I blushed as I felt him swallow his food. Yes, he is holding me_ that_ close. So, there I sat, while he ate his breakfast. This couldn't be any more embarrassing. I wouldn't mind it if he did in it private, but in front of everyone.

"Good morning." said a sleepy Souji. His silver hair is a mess and I could see the traces of drool on his chin. His tired eyes looked at Minato and I before a smirk formed on his face. I sweat dropped, with Minato still holding onto me of course.

"Okay, can you please let me go now, Minato~?" I whined. My leg is getting stiff and now it's starting to hurt. I gave him my best puppy dog look to which he shook his head.

"I don't wanna~" He answered possessively, and childishly, before resting his head on my shoulder.

That's it! I have had enough. I positioned myself so that I faced him, and pulled him in close. Just when our lips were close enough I pushed him away, successfully catching him off guard.

I smiled happily as I grabbed the plate of pancakes and walked into the living room. There, I peacefully ate my breakfast in about three minutes. I was in a good enough mood to even share with Ryoji when he woke up.

When everyone finished eating, they sat down in the living room with me. Minato sat with me in the love seat. Theo, Elizabeth, and the twins sat on the big couch. Souji and Ryoji sat in the two single couches.

"Okay, where do you want us to start?" I asked the twins.

"How about what are those things you summoned?" Haru started.

"How do you know we summoned them?"

"It was obvious."

"Okay, well Minato and I summoned our _Personas_ with our evokers. The others can summon them without those. We can too, but we are more comfortable with our method."

"What's a_Persona?_" Natsu asked.

"Well…"Minato began. "It is a part of you. We like to think of it as a mask used to face hardship, or in other words to battle _Shadows._S_hadows_ are the same thing as _Personas_. The only difference is that _Personas _are accepted part of yourselves while _Shadows,_ though still a part of you, is what you have not come to terms with." I smiled at his reference. That is what Igor told us when we asked what _Personas_ are.

"I know sis has one, but… how about me?" Haru asked, obviously hopeful.

"Yes, you do." Ryoji said immediately. "You do and all you need is some help from me to awaken it. I rather do it tomorrow though. I'm still worn out from yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday, you have some explaining to do." Souji said. His grey eyes stared at Ryoji, obviously expecting a quick answer.

Ryoji sighed and straightened up. "I knew this was coming but I didn't really have a chance to get my thoughts in order, so please bear with me."

"Minako and Minato fought Shadows born from humanity's desire to end itself. Souji and his friend dealt with Shadows born from people's thoughts and their suppressed feelings. Well, these Shadows are born from humanity's negative feelings caused from another or a certain situation

"Let's use Natsu's case as an example. Her negative emotion in this case is Loneliness. That feeling she felt grew into a Shadow as it amplified over time. Unlike other Shadows, fighting major Shadows like hers, will solve nothing. Instead, it will worsen the case. If you had killed it, she would become submerged in a deep incurable depression. The end result would have ultimately led to her suicide."

"The only way to calm these Shadows is by the person who created them having some sort of assurance from the key person who caused their negative emotion. Then, I simply create a _Persona_ from the Shadow."

"However, like your previous encounters with Shadows, killing minor Shadows will have no effect on a person since these are born from humanity as a whole. We still have to find where the minor Shadows lurk, as in how they could be found in Tartarus in S.E.E.S.'s case or the TV World for Souji's. They must be somewhere nearby since already we have seen two cases in this town."

"However, we must be even more wary, for this time, they can affect society. This was the case with the first Shadow appearance. We have to be more careful."

Wow, I thought he said he didn't have his thoughts together! Still, I'm grateful for the update and sighed. This is going to be a hell of a lot tougher than dealing with Nyx's Shadows.

"So, if we don't do anything, other people will go through what I've been through?" Natsu asked. She was biting her lips and looked absolutely sad. She must honestly want to help other people. She must be really kind.

"Basically." Ryoji said. He was upset about this too. He must feel responsible for this, just like when he found out what he really is. Even though he has nothing to do with this, he blames himself, no doubt, because he is a Shadow. I stared on sadly at my ex-boyfriend.

"In that case…I want to do what I can. May you please allow me to join you guys?." Natsu stood up with a determined look on her face. She had made up her mind.

"If onee-chan's going to join then, so am I. I have to keep her safe, you know?" Haru said, equally determined. I smiled at the show of sibling affection. They really are close.

"Well…"I began. "You guys are welcomed to join, but what about your careers? I mean, weren't you about to go solo, Haru?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to leave my onee-chan to do this alone. Also, this is way more important!" I smiled at this.

"Okay, I guess. You must realize that this is a commitment and by doing this you are and will be risking your life on multiple occasions. I can't even promise that you will make it out alive." I know that it sounded harsh, but they have to know. No one told me and I…died. I don't regret a thing, but I wish that someone really warned me of what could happen.

Still, the look in the twin's eyes told me that they will not back down. "We are fine with that, right, Ru-chan?" Natsu said giving a timid smile. Awww, she even has a nickname for him. I couldn't help my internal squeal.

"Fine then." I said while I stood up. "You guys are in. it would be better if you two lived close by, for convenience reasons. Also, I wouldn't force it on you two, but if you guys enrolled at the same school too it would be better."

"Actually, we were wondering if we can live here with you guys." Haru said, obviously embarrassed at that.

"Really? It's fine I guess, but why?"

"Because…it's feels really lively here, and everyone seems to have a lot of fun. It feels nice." Natsu said shyly. I laughed at that walked up to them. I hugged the both of them in one big bear hug as smiled when I heard their giggles.

"You guys can! Ooh, you two are adorable!"

"We are not cute! We are thirteen, you know?" The twins said at the same time. Everyone chuckled at this joined in the hug. I then heard the sound of glass breaking and felt the 'Fool' social link form. I saw Minato's and Souji's reactions and knew they opened it as well.

Once everyone let go of one another, I got dressed in my everyday clothes. Everyone is currently too tired to attend school and we didn't really need everyone questioning us about what happened last night.

I put on a frilly white tank top and an orange skirt with small white flowers spread across it. I put on white flip flops with an orange flower on top. Fixing my hair in its signature doo, I stepped out the room ready for a day of shopping for everyone.

Minato is wearing a pair of khakis with a navy blue tee. Wearing a pair of sandals, he had his trademark headphones in place. We're ready to go.

Souji is wearing a tan polo with faded blue jean shorts. He wore slip ons and his hair, as always, was swept to the side.

Elizabeth wore a short velvet sundress with a gardening hat to boot. Theo, however, wore a velvet tee with black jeans and converse. I don't know how he will take the heat, but oh well.

Natsu is dressed in a baby pink tank top that had a chibi eating ice cream with a black skirt and slip on. Haru wore a plain white tee with khakis and white converse. He obviously had more style than I originally thought.

Ryoji wore a white button down shirt with black skinny jeans. His yellow scarf, of course, was in placed as he stepped before everyone.

Seeing that everyone is ready and dressed I said, "Okay, here's the deal. We are going clothes shopping and getting things for what is to become our lovely home. No junk food, no monkeying around because I swear if I have to buy something any of you broke there will be hell." With that, I gave a care free smile and happily skipped outside. In the corner of my eye, I saw everyone sweat drop.

We took the train to Paulownia Mall. I gazed happily through the window as it felt like we flew over the water. All the while, we tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. No need for anyone to recognize us with what happened last night.

When we arrived, we stopped at almost every clothing store to satisfy everyone's unique taste in clothing. We also stopped by the music store, trying to please Minato after he kept giving me puppy dog looks.

We ate at the Chagall Café and talked about random things but at least we got to know everyone better. Once we finished, everyone voted on going to the karaoke joint up the stairs and everyone had fun. Overall, we had a blast. For the first time in a long time, I had fun. So, when I returned to bed that night with Minato lying next to me, I couldn't help but keep a smile throughout the entire time I slept.

A/N: So~ What do you guys think? It's sort of breather chappie!

Nat: *happily hums a tune*

Ala: Natsu, you're a genious!

Nat: W-w-what? O/O

Ala: You inspired me! Ok, everyone!

Min: *hold up a sign that say "That means you, readers"*

Ala: Whoever can guess what characters inspired for the creation of Natsu and Haru wins a prize~!

Rise: OoOoOoh~! What sort of prize?

Ala: Well, I've been thinkin' 'bout writin' a one-shot for the top three people who can guess the right answer. They'll have a cameo appearance in it.

Mina: What are the rules? And a one-shot for what series?

Ala: Well~ for Persona of course! And the rules are your answer must be submitted by the next chappie update. You must have an official account in order to take part because anyone could simply re-use the name of an anonymous person and that wouldn't be fair. =/

Souji: True, true.

Ala: So, hoped you guys enjoyed the chappie! R&R, and try to guess the right answer. Oh! And my beta will automatically be in it as a present for the hard work she does for both me and you guys! =D

Everyone: T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!

Ala: No, -_-'Don't even try….

Aya: Ahaha… ^-^'RnR!


	2. Can't teach an Old Dog new Tricks

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER WILL (a girl can dream can't she)

Prologue

Kagome POV

All around all I see is blood. Blood of friends and enemies alike, and for what? For this cursed jewel. Yet I guess I should be happy. We won and we're alive. We finally defeated Naraku. Even though I know I can't help but feel sad because along with Naraku's death and the jewel's completion goes my reason for staying here. I look around and see Miroku and Sango unconscious. They are hurt but with the medical treatment I gave them they should be fine. Shippo I asleep near. Though he was not part of the battle he still managed to get a few scratches here and there. Finally there is Inuyasha. He too is unconscious but I know not for long. He has deep gashes that I covered with disinfectant, though he stubbornly resisted even in his current state, and wrapped around with a gauze. Knowing he will wake up soon I quickly leave the letter I prepared next to Inuyasha and the jewel inside of Shippo's haori. I pick him up gently so I won't wake him and place him in Inuyasha's lap. With that and a few tears running down my cheek I leave my friends I known for the past year and jump down the well knowing I will never return again.

A/N: Hi hi! It's me Ali. I hope you guys liked the prologue. I know its short (Inu: Damn right it is!) but the chapters will get longer.

Me: oh and (whines) KAGOME! Inu was cursing at me for no reason

Kagz: (glares at Inuyasha) INUYASHA!

Inu; (glares at me) Kagome! Wait I didn't mean wait I'm…

Kagz: Sit!

Me: (snickers And smiles evilly at Inu) on with the chappie

Chapter 1: On the Road Again

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that Shippo is on my lap. "Oi runt. Get the hell off of me" I all but yell at him. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kagome Inuyasha yelled at me" Shippo wails.

Shippo looks around for Kagome with teary eyes. "Kagome? KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" Shippo turns and glares at me. " Hey Inuyasha where Kagome? Huh what did you do this time? Oooooooh I bet you got her mad again and she went back home. You never learn do you?" That was all it took me before I thump Shippo hard on the head like I usually do. "Inuyasha!"

"Feh! That's what you get for pissing me off" I simply reply. Then I realize Shippo's got a point. Where is Kagome. I smell around the area but her scent is old. Pretty soon it will start to fade. I scan around the forest but no luck either. I look at the monk and the slayer. Maybe they might know something.

"Oi! Sango! Miroku! Get off your asses" I yell at them. They are still asleep. Fine they wanna have it that way. I yell what I know will wake them up.

"SANGO! MIROKU! DEMON!"

"What? Huh? Where?" Sango mumbles clearly still half asleep. Miroku groans and says " Inuyasha there's no demon. If there was any I would sense them. Now since you so RUDELY woke us up what is that you could want" "Monk take a look around for me" I reply with fake politeness. Luckily he does so without complaint. After a few seconds I could see he gets my point.

" I see. Well my this is troubling. Inuyasha can you tell how long ago she left?" That got Sango's attention. " Kagome left?" she asks. Taking a look around she realizes its true. " Well everybody hurry up we gotta catch to her."

" Well excuse me for waiting for you guys. Next time I'll just leave and let demons kill you while you guys can't fight back. And to your question monk according to my nose she left not that that long ago." I spat at her. Not being around Kagome makes me more irritable then usual especially since she somewhere in a forest where demons are crawling all over the place. That fact that she forgot her bow and arrows …AGAIN. When we see her again she gonna here from me big time.

Seeing that everyone were ready to go. "C'mon lets go." Everyone nodded. As we started on our way back Shippo hopped on my shoulder and ask " are we gonna her? Are we gonna find Kagome?" I look at him and all I do is nod. He stays on for a while but as soon as I pick up speed he jumps onto Kilala along with Sango. We're gonna find her and she gonna have some explaining to do.

Kag POV

I've been walking all day. I'm so tired. So many times I had to fight off the urge to just go back and return to the other. I can't do that though. Besides I recognize this forest. It's Inuyasha's forest, as the villagers put. Every step I take I could see the top of the sacred tree get bigger. The sacred tree. It holds so many memories for me. Good and bad. I guess I'll stop there for a few seconds before I leave. I can't stay for long though I don't want Inuyasha to catch up to me.

I walk for what seems like an eternity and suddenly there it is. I look t it and slowly walk up to it. I touch the spot where Inuyasha had lay dormant for 50 years. "Goodbye everyone. Thanks for everything." I whisper. I start to feel my eyes water. No1 I can't cry, at least not yet. I need to make it into the well.

With all the strength I have left I break into a run for the well. Though its about the same speed as walking I soon see it. 'C'mon just a little closer I think. Almost there' I think. I see the well get closer and closer. As soon as I get there I don't stop, because if I do I will hesitate. Instead I just jump in knowing that soon I will be "home." With that last thought I start to sob even after I reach my time. I fell asleep there. Just crying my self to sleep.

A/N; hi again. I hope you like it I made it longer this time.

Inu: no S**t Sherlock. What the hell why censored me.

Kag: cuz this is rated T.

Me: yea what she said.

Kag; and thanks you inu-yusukekaiba102 for reviewing you made the author hapy plz r&r

A/N: heyyy. Hope u like chapter 2. Well this chappie finally gets to the plot.

Inu: Finally.

Me: I know I know.

Kag: Btw y do u call ur self me.

Me: cuz I don't want any1 2 know my name. I'll tell u though. (whispers name to kagome)

Inu: I wanna know!

Me: too bad though but since Kagz wants me to call myself something else u can call me Ala, that's what 1 of my friendz call me.

Inu: What its short 4

Ala: I'm not that stupid. Here's the chappie.

Chapter 2 A change in problem

Inu POV

It took us three days to get to Kaede's village. Three long as hell days. We weren't even that far but let's just say that the road we took is now covered with rotting demons. Damn low level demons slowing me down.

"Oi! I'm going to look for Kagome. Don't wait up." I yell to them. 'Stupid wench going all the way here by herself.' Even though I said that I could still smell and sense them following me.

_Flashback_

_A little while after we woke up Shippo just hopped on my shoulder. What the hell can't he see I pissed off right now. Right when I was going to throw him off though he shows me the jewel. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. He gave it to me and said sadly "when you threw me earlier I noticed it was inside my haori. Also I guess you dropped this too I didn't read it though. It's from Kagome" I guess Kagome leaving has affected him more than I thought. But I should of expected it I guess. She's like a mom to him._

_I take the letter from him and read. I didn't know how to read before Kagome came. When she found out she offered to teach me._

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry. By now I know I would be gone and I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I felt that as long as was I here I was stopping you guys from truly moving on from this whole ordeal. Now that I'm gone Sango and Miroku could leave and be happy together along with Kohaku and Kilala. It was really nice and cool how even though the jewel was taken away he still somehow managed to live. Also now you could be happy with Kikyo. I know I promised to be by your side but I feel that with me there I can only get in your way. So please don't worry about me. I'm going home and even though we will never see each other I will that all of that we went through together was real I have the scars and my memories to prove. And if I ever miss you I could go to the sacred tree that was always your favorite spot. Well please forgive me because I know you will be mad but this is for the best. Please be happy._

_Love, Kagome Higurashi_

_P.S. I wanted to say this for the longest but seeing as this will be my last chance to I'm just going to say this. But please don't change your views on anything. I love you Inuyasha. I'm in love with you and have been for a while. Now that you know I can be happy and have no regrets. Please be happy because if you're happy then that's all I need goodbye to you and all the others._

_._

_After I told the other the news we immediately left._

_End Flashback_

'How can she be so stupid' I thought as I reached the well.

"Inuyasha!"

I turn around to see Shippo. "Please Inuyasha? Take me with you? Please?" He starts to cry.

"You do know that I can't take you, the well won't let you through." I look at him and I actually feel bad for the runt. "I thought that you could wish me through. I mean why would Kagome leave the jewel here unless she wanted you to have. Wait you're not gonna become a full demon Kagome wouldn't want that" he whispers to me.

I shake my head. "I gave up on that wish a long time ago, but sure I would wish that. No one should be without a mom" I guess Shippo understood my point cuz he nodded. Then he jumped and hugged me really tight and I hugged him back. I knew the others were near but I don't care. That's how much Kagome really changed me

I take out the Shikon jewel and say "I wish for the well to allow me and anyone else who comes with to pass one more time." As I said that the jewel slowly lost its aura and became dormant. Finally the jewel can't be used to hurt anyone else. The other had came just as I said the wish.

"You can come if you want" I whisper. "But if you go you can't come back. I only wished for one time." I knew what I said when I wished on the jewel. To be honest I can't take Kagome away from her family. It won't be fair. "Its safer there" I say. "No demons. There actually people who make a living protecting other people from criminals and stuff. There better medicine and other stuff that makes our lives easier. But you don't have to come."

I look at Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. They all nodded. Old lady Kaede shook her head though. "The villagers need needth me. I can't abandon the villagers. Can thou tellth Kagome that and I thank her for all she has done" she tells. I nod. She smiles a sad smile. "Farewell Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku." She looks at me and says "Farewell Inuyasha. When my sister comes I shall inform her of ye's departure. I am sure she will take note of it when she can no longer sense ye's youki. She was about to bow respectfully when I said "there's no need to bow Kaede. And thanks for all you did to help us. And please tell Kikyo that I'm sorry but I can't go to hell with her but I already killed Naraku and that I hope I have her blessing. But either way if she gives it to me or not I'm going. She nods, say "I shall" and starts to walk away.

I turn to everyone and say "if you're going I'm leaving now. Everyone hold hands so that we won't get separated or something. You never know since you never used the well before." With that we all grabbed hands and, Sango grabbed Kilala, jumped in the well.

Kag POV

It has been three days since I left and every day the pain in y chest hurt more. Even though I wrote that if everyone is happy then I'm happy I can't help but cry at night. The first day was the worst when Sota found me in the well all chaos broke loose. There was all the questioning from everyone, the pains in my chest was hurting all day, not only that but my friends happened to passing by and I had to put on a mask in front of them. It's not like I could tell them what happened. Now here I am walking home from school. I've been avoiding my friends for the past two days because it takes an effort to put up and keep on the mask when I know they're going to ask about my 'two timing boyfriend'. I'm up the tall stairs that lead up to the shrine when I see a blue light coming from the well house. A familiar blue light. I run to the well and look down. All I see is Miroku groping and getting slapped by Sango Kilala on Sango's shoulder. Shippo is on Inuyasha asking a hundred questions and Inuyasha is looking right at me .

"We're here and staying here" is all Inuyasha says to me before I faint.

A/N hope u like. I was thinking bout adding some new characters to the story so please tell wat u think bout that. So now that they're in the future the story will have a lighter plot.

San: wow so this is the future?

Ala: yup yup =D

Kag: Sango you're here *squeals*

Inu: Hey wat about me I came here too!

Kag: nothing new O_O.

Inu"*whines*

Ala: so cute *pounces Inuyasha*

Mir: I wish you three would treat that way

Kag/San/Ala: *glares* HENTAI! *Slaps*

San: you got a nice arm

Ala: thanks

Mir: *weakly says* plz *cough* r&r

A/N: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI! I'm sad. So sad.

Shippo: why are you so sad ala?.

Ala: *mumbles mumbles*

San: what was that?

Ala: *mumbles mumbles*

Kag: pardon me?

Ala: *mumbles mumbles*

Inu: God dammit just spit it out already!

Ala: I SAID I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW!

Everyone: Ooooooh.

Mir: If you want I would be more than willing to comfort you. *lecherous smile* Hehe for my friends I'll do anything.

*SLAPS*

San: Can't you take anything seriously. I mean look at her she rocking in a corner all depressed.

Ala: *mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Kag: its ok Ala. You still have us.

Ala: * looks at Inuyasha/mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Kag: oh boy this will take a while. Lucky the chapter has been prepared.

Ala: *mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Shippo: that means hope you enjoy

Chapter 3 looks like we're stuck

Normal POV

"KAGOME'S MOMMMMMMM! KAGOME FAINTED!" Inuyasha yelled. He had quickly caught Kagome before she fell in the well and ran toward the house.

"Inuyasha! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Mai ( kagz: my mom name in the story) asked. "Small talk later. Kagome fainted." She looked at her daughter being carried by the man before her. "Oh dear. Hurry, out her on the coach. I'll go get the smelling salts." Mai all but ran upstairs and soon came back down. As soon as she opened the small jar Inuyasha nose was overwhelmed. "What the hell! What is that stuff! I'm going outside." Inuyasha quickly ran outside.

When he exited the house he saw a group of very annoyed people. The first to confront him was Sango. "Thanks for _helping_ us out of the well _Inuyasha_." Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "Yea yea whatever" Inuyasha walks past them and jumps to the sacred tree. "Shippo I wouldn't go there if was you."

"You're acting really weird Inuyasha" Shippo stated as he walked into the house. All that was heard was loud coughing and soft footsteps running back to the door. "What was that awful stuff?" "I warned ya" was all Inuyasha said.

As soon as the scent of the smelling salts dispersed the group walked into the house.

They walked in to see Kagome laying down on the coach, and her mother fanning her with a fan. As soon as their presence was noticed Kagome sat up. "Oh and who might you people be" asked Mai sweetly. "Momma this is Shippo-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Kilala" said Kagome pointing to each one of them.

"Your friends from the other side? But I thought that they could pass through?" "Yea well that's them and yea how did you guys pass through?" All heads turned towards Inuyasha.

"I wished for it" Inuyasha stated nonchalantly. "WHAT! You actually did that" Kagome asked purely surprised. "What I can be nice too." Shippo then hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and said" yea Inuyasha actually did. He really surprised me too when-. "All of a sudden Shippo was punched on the head. He got up angrily and shouted "Inuyasha was that for?" "All I'm sayin is that if you tell anyone about what happened at the well and you're gonna being buried before , you really got a chance to live" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo gulped obviously getting the hint.

Meanwhile it was taking Kagome all she had not to sit Inuyasha to the underworld for randomly hitting Shippo like that for no reason. She'll do it later but not around her mother. She doesn't need to see that.

Sango then made her presence known again. "Basically long story short Kagome's mom-" "Please call me Mai" "OK. So Inuyasha wished for him and everyone who was with him to be able to pass through the well one last time and we all agreed to. Now we are stuck here." Processing all this information Mai got up and said" well if all of you are going to stay here you are going to need your papers and be registered as a citizens. Then we will have to put you in school. You need a proper education to survive in this time." She then smiled sweetly and walked away no doubt to make some phone calls.

"Well not only that but you guys are going to have to get used to the technology in this time. It's way more advanced than the feudal era" Kagome said worriedly. She was recalling Inuyasha's first time in the city by himself and how he managed to be on TV for rescuing a little girl from the fire. Now she would have to the same for sweet and kind yet hot-tempered demon slayer, a so called 'holy' yet lecherous monk, a mischievous but well meaning Kitsune, and twin tailed fire cat demon. She could already see their faces on the news and soon the whole world finding out her secret and all of them being taken away for experimentation.

"Hey Kagome? You alright? You been staring off into space for while now" Inuyasha said while waving his hand in front of said girl's face. All it took was one look at all of them and somehow she managed to see their wanted dead or alive posters for all of them. She then gladly fainted into dream land where all was normal in the world. Well normal for her that is.

"God dammit Kagome you gotta stop fainting on us" cried out an angered Inuyasha. "MAIIIIIIIII! K agome fainted again!"

A/N: * mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

San: Kami! She won't stop!

Kag: Shippo it's your turn now.

Shippo: but I don't wanna!

Ala: * mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Inu: Feh I'll take care of this *knocks ala unconscious*

Kag: INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!

Inu: I was tryin to give everyone a break. No need to thank me.

Ala: * mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Kag: OMG! Even when she's knocked out

Mir: I'll take care of her.

San: oh no you don't I don't trust you with her monk

Mir: oh Sango how can you not trust me after all that we been through

San: by not trusting you

Ala:*mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles mumbles*

Inu: oh shut up already

Kag: plz review don't make us go through this plz we're begging here

Inu: I beg for no one

Kag: SIT!

*crash*

Kag: see see he begs he begs

A/N: I checked my mail today n was really happy to see that people subscribed to my story. It gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. You know that feeling when you see a fountain of chocolate with marshmallows floating in it. Also thank you for the comment book of fantisy15 for the comment you really cheered me up.

Inu: yesssss thank you thank you

Ala: o.o was I really that bad

Everyone: YES!

Ala: I'm sorry I guess my mom was right I am really emotional

Kag: well its all in the past at least you're all right now

Ship: yea that's what matter cuz if you're not how will you keep posting

Everyone: true true

Mir: I have an idea lets play a game

San: *looks suspiciously at Miroku* What kind of _game_ monk

Mir:* laughs* STRIP POKER!1

San: Kagome Ala would be honor me with your help

Ala: no problem Sango y'know I really hate those gomes

Kag: me too I think Inuyasha has helped him get a clue

Inu: hehe you're in trouble you're in trouble

Ala: here's the chapter to keep you guyz busy while us girls teach the monk a little lesson in modesty and respect

Mir: help meeeeeeeeeeeeee

Chapter 4 very very _very_ long explanations

Kagome was in her room with everyone. After her episode earlier had past she took every one to her room. With everyone you could say her room was more than cramped. "So first thing first" Kagome said nervously. "We need to figure out who is sleeping with who and in what rooms. I already asked momma and she said you guys could stay here but if you stay you all need to go to school with me."

"Why do need to go to school Kagome" Shippo asked curiously. "Shippo dear because in this time in order we need to get a proper education in order to have good jobs. Usually people who don't have a good education have jobs with low pay or no jobs at all, especially with this economy. Sometimes though people get luck and are able to get into a lot of money without going to school." Shippo just replied a simple "Oh!"

"Okay we need to decide now because it is almost time to sleep and I have school" said Kagome while sighing. "Boys you can't sleep here in the room with me so I guess Sango will sleep here." Looking at Sango she said "since we need to get you a futon you could sleep on my bed with me. It should be big enough for the two of us." Sango nodded and cheerily said "it's ok Kagome. I mean you weren't exactly expecting for us to be staying here." "I don't mind that you are staying here. Okay back to the topic. Shippo will you sleep in my brother Sota's room? I believe my mom said you all met my family while I was uh…. Unconscious." "Okay Kagome. I will I will that way I could be here with you. I don't want to be apart from you" Shippo said sadly. Kagome look at Shippo with warm eyes.

"Neither do I" Kagome stated. "Before we continue could I say that I'm sorry? I apologize for leaving you guy with nothing but a note. But I felt that even though I wanted to stay, and Kami knows I do, I felt that it was the only way. I mean me being a constant reminder of what happened and all that you guys have lost. I….. I couldn't put you guys, my closest friends through that." By then Kagome was in heart-breaking sobs. Soon enough Inuyasha had picked her up and placed her in his lap and rubbed her back. Shippo to had jumped on Kagome's shoulder and comforted her.

"It's okay Kagome we forgive you. Right you guys" Inuyasha said in order to calm her down. Everyone nodded. Kagome looked up and smiled and said "thanks you guys." Before Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed he whispered I her ear "before you sleep wench we need to talk." Even though the sentence itself sounded harsh Kagome nodded. She already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay we already covered Sango and Shippo. So since we actually have an extra bedroom would you guys sleep in it? It already has to futons for when guest needed to stay overnight" Kagome said softly. Her voice was a little rough from the crying.

"Of course Kagome-sama. That would be perfect" Miroku said while smiling.

"Since we covered that tomorrow when I get back I will show you guys how to use the devices from our time, but in the morning when I'm not there my mom while show the basic stuff like how to use the toilet, the bathtub, the light switches, toothbrushes, and so on" Kagome explained. Everyone nodded. "So that's it if you guys want to go to sleep ask my mom for help to find the rooms." Once again everyone nodded.

As everyone left the room Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out the window and into the Sacred Tree. After moments of silence Inuyasha asked "you do know what we need to talk about right?" Suddenly unable to find her voice Kagome nodded. "So first of all how could you think I would want you to leave? I haven't we been through enough to know that isn't what I want? You should know better than that."

For a few seconds she was quiet. She then said "I thought that you still wanted to be with Kikyo. I didn't want to get in between you two because you felt you needed to protect me. I want you to be happy that's all I ever wanted and that's what you deserve" she replied softly without looking into his eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

"You don't want me here" was what he asked.

"No. I'm happy that you're here."

"Then leave it at that."

"But don't you want to be with Kikyo."

"If I wanted to be with her I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"I guess not, but why don't you."

His reply was a small kiss on the lips. At her blushed and surprised expression he smirked and said "that got to shut up. If that all you need or do I need to spell it out for ya wench." She smiled and was obviously still flustered but said "please tell me."

"I love you Kagome" was all he said before suddenly jumping back into her room, leaving her on the bed, and running to guest rooms. In her room Sango was asleep already. Kagome smiled and went to bed.

Inuyasha all but stepped in to the room before being hit with a very suggesting question. "So you told her. But that was I while you were with her Inuyasha. What exactly were you two doing?" Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku. "You better shut it monk. Anyway who said I told her anything." "Your afce tells it all my friend." Inuyasha's smart reply was "feh." After that the house was soon filled with the snores of eight people.

_In the morning_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was what woke up everyone. Inuyasha immediately made his way to Kagome's room. "I'm late. I'M LATE! Stupid no good for nothing alarm clock. UGH!" Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome ranting about something so he closed the door before he was noticed a went downstairs. There he saw Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Mai, Sota, and Kagome's grandpa eating breakfast. He quickly grabbed and chair, served himself and started eating. Everyone was ignoring the noises upstairs as Kagome got ready and ate breakfast like it happens every day. Soon footsteps could be heard down stair and Kagome came in, grabbed two pieces of toast, ran out and said I'm leaving. Sota then grabbed his book bag and said "well better get going. Bye mom, Grandpa, Inu-niichan, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun, and Shippo-chan." With that left trying to catch up with Kagome. After breakfast was done and dishes were washed Mai gathered everyone, smiled, and said "well why don't we start with the basics."

A/N: I hope you liked it I finished this late so I was basically half asleep.

Ship: I liked it. I got to meet and play with Sota-kun. It was fun.

Kag: I'm glad you like each other. You can be great friends.

Ala" oh by the why I'm tired why from kickin Miroku all night why don't we have some ramen to build up strength so we could pick up where we left off ok

Inu: I want some

Ala: sure

Kagz/Inu: *looks at each other and blushes*

San: is it me or is it awkward in here

Ala: *smiles knowingly* oh its nothing

Mir: I know I know

Ala: shut it monk

Mir: *cowers in fear and nods quickly

Ala: hmph

Ship/Sota: please r&r everyone

A/N: thanks for the review and I really don't know what to say.

Inu: what do you mean you don't know what to say

Ala: that I don't know what to talk about. For once I'm actually quiet

Everyone: O.O woooowwwwwww

Ala: I know I know

Kagz: so anybody got any ideas it awfully quiet

Ship: yea its kind of creepy

Mir: yes I agrees

San: *nods*

….

Inu: God Dammit someone say something already this silence I f***ing killing me

Kagz: SIT!

Inu: Ka….go..me *spells wears off* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Kagz: you know words like that will change the rating and SITTT!

*CRASH*

Kagz: that one was for yelling at me

*Kagome and Inuyasha start arguing*

Ship: suddenly it's not so quiet anymore

Everyone: *nods*

San: so anyone want to see a movie

Everyone: *nods*

Ala: can I get candy

Mir: sure I'll even pay

Ala/San: *looks suspiciously at Miroku/whispers to each other* what do you think he's up to

Ship: well here's the chapter bye bye *runs off screaming* YAY MOVIES!

Chapter 5 Future devices 101

"Okay everyone" Mai said while clapping her hands. "I am going to show how to brush your teeth. So if you will please follow me to the bath room." Mai led the group of people to the bath room and pulled out spare tooth brushes and a tube of tooth paste. Pointing to each one she said "this is a tooth brush and this is tooth paste. You put a little bit of tooth paste about this size and then you basically brush your teeth with it for about a minute."

Shippo raises his hand. "Um why do we have to do that?" Mai smiles sweetly."Because dear if you don't your teeth will rot and fall out. Not to mention cavities." "Oooh that sounds like it hurts." "Yes cavities are painful especially when you eat." Sango asks "what are cavities?" "Well they are small holes in your teeth that you get when you eat too many sweets or don't brush your teeth." Shippo gulped recalling the many times he had eaten the candies from Kagome's time without never once in his life brushing his teeth. He quickly grabbed a brush and started to rapidly and roughly brushing his teeth.

"Okay next I'll show you how to turn on and of the bath tub" Mai said nervously. She didn't want anyone to break the tub trying to figure out how to use it. "So this" she said pointing to each to the nuzzle "is how you turn it on. You turn it to the left and the water comes out form here. Be careful though" she stressed. Everyone picked up on her tone. "The water comes out cold so to make it warmer you keep turning it so that it gets hotter. But it stops here" she said turning it all the way. "Also if you want to fill up the tub you pull this to the side like this" she demonstrated. "Finally if you want to take a shower you just pull this up" she said. "Does everyone understand?" Everyone nods.

"Excuse how many people can fit in this tub" asked Miroku. Mai replies "I think two. Why do you ask?" "Oh my dear Sango" while grasping her hands. "The tub is big enough for the two of us." That earned him a slap leaving its trademark red handprint. "Stupid lecherous monk" Sango said angrily while walking to the other side of the small room. Mai just sighed at the pairs antics. 'This will be harder than I expected' she thought.

"The last thing you need to learn in this room is how to use the toilet" she said while pointing to said device. Everyone looked at the toilet. "What does it do" asked Sango. "Well basically what you would do in an outhouse or if you were traveling in your time in the bushes. Everyone understood. "Then use us this" she said while pointing to the toilet paper "to um…uh….well to clean..yourselves" she said while looking very embarrassed. "Lastly use this to flush away everything."

"Um Miss Mai uh..I gotta go" Shippo said nervously. Everyone quickly left the room while Shippo relived himself.

Kagome came home to see everyone watching TV. "I'M BACK" she shouted.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!" She was greeted by Shippo happily hugging her and then bouncing to his trademark spot. "Hello Shippo." Soon everyone was in the room greeting her. The last was Inuyasha. Looked at each other, blushed, and looked away, both recalling what had transpired the night before no one noticed the change in atmosphere. "Soooo what did you guys do today, and where's momma and Sota?" Everyone looked at each other then Sango said "well we learned about all of the future devices in your house and your mother is sleeping I her room." "Sleeping? This early? That's unlike her." "Well I guess we tired her out today. We were I guess a handful." "Oh I guess that fine then. Since she sleeping I will make dinner, she needs a break every now and then" she said cheerily. Before anyone walking into the kitchen she stopped and asked "um Inuyasha do you want to help me cook?" Inuyasha nodded picking up on her hint.

As they walked into the kitchen thinking 'what am I going to say'. "Soo about last night-"she was cut off before she could finish. "Forget it. I know what your gonna say, just let me save you the time." "Wait" she said while grabbing on to his haori sleeve. She looked up at him and smilled, "You didn't let me finish" she whispered. "I want to say how I feel too. You didn't give me a chance to last night." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "This is how I feel" she said shly.

All that was going through Inuyasha's head now was ' she feels the same. She really feels the same as I do'. Then he hugged her, content just to have her in his arms. Both were unaware of the four pair of eyes watching and smiling that the couple finally admitted their feelings for one another. "C'mon everybody lets go before Inuyasha notices us" Shippo whispers. Everyone left not wanting to feel Inuyasha wrath.

When the pair lt go of each other Kagome cheerily grab both his hands and asked "so what do want to eat tonight Inuyasha?"

"Ramen."

"Are you sure? I'm could make yummy steak, oden, fried shrimp, anything you want."

"Ramen."

"I mean theres more-"

"God dammit wench I said ramen."

She then got in to signature stance, legs apart hands on hips and yelled "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" He then crashed face first on to the hard wooden floor.

Everyone who knew about the prayer beads shoke their heads and went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

A/N: so here it is hope you liked

Ship: haha Inuyasha got sit Inuyasha got sit

Kag: Shippo that wasn't very nice

Ship: I'm sorry Kagome

Inu: ha finally some discipline for the runt

Ship: *misceviously looks at Inuyasha/ transform into kagome* oh Inuyasha how could you treat poor Shippo like that

Inu: ah kagome I uh

Ship: I know how he is but still *teary eyes* I expected more from you *crys*

Inu: no kagome I didn't mean it I'm sorry

Ship: *transforms back* haha I got you you to apologize hey kagome Inuyasha said hes sorry to me

Kag: really he did *smiles brightly*

Inu: I uh I *hugged by kagome* uh yes yes I did hahahaahaha

Ala/San/Mir: weird

Ship: please r&r

A/N: HIII! Hoped u liked the chapter n I got a weird comment. Some stood up for Miroku

Mir: see I'm not alone. There are good women*cough* I mean people, yea people in the world.

San/Ala:*glares*

Ala: I'll respect ur wishes if Miroku promises to never ever ever be lecherous in any way shape or form. See I even prepared a contract. Sango do u agree to all terms to this contract. My signature is already there 4 whoever might ask. The terms include no slapping hitting the other party's head with hiraikotsu, punching, kicking, hitting, or any other forms of violent physical or mental contact.

San:*sign the contract*

Ala: ahem now do you Miroku agree to all terms of this very and I mean very very very going to jail legal contract.

Mir: uuuuh y do you have to say all that for me

Ala: yes yes I do. Now the terms are no groping any female , and I mean any female. Also no perverted or lecherous comments. No comments with obvious nor non-obvious intent. No flirting with any random women or me cuz I know eventually u will. Also no bothering anyone of the following about their personal romantic lives: Ala, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo (just throwing him in there for the future cuz u never know), and Sango. Do you agree? *raises eyebrow*

Mir: I…uh..I I cant*runs away*

Inu: keh. I knew

Kag: u should of saw that coming

Ala: I did but I had to at least try

Ship: so since I didn't get to say anything thing for this AN I will tadaaa here is CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5 ABC easy as 123

"Kagome what do you do at school" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome looked down from doing her homework and replied "well Shippo we basically learn about how to use math formulas, science, how to write well, and also you exercise to keep our body in shape." "Oh. When are we going to go to school? I want to go." Kagome smiled at his excited behavior. "Well Shippo when Momma gets your papers we will decide what grade everyone should be in. I know Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha is going to be in my grade since they are all around my age. You though I think will be Sota's grade." "What's a grade Kagome?" "Well they are two types of grades in school. The grade you're in basically what level of education you're going to get. Preschool is the lowest grade and grade twelve being the highest. After grade twelve is college. College is for people to get tool the tools and knowledge you need to have a job or a career. The next kind of grade though is the point or marks you get after you complete an assignment. To pass to the next grade you need to reach an overall grade for each class." "Oh. I sorta get" Shippo said while rubbing his head.

"Kagome good news the papers for your friends arrived today!" Mai came upstairs, knocked, and entered her room holding said papers. "All their documents are here. Come down stairs everyone is waiting for me to tell them all of their information." Shippo jumped into Kagome's waiting arms and the pair walked down stairs into the living room. After the missing people took a seat Mai read the papers and summarized it. "Okay in this time people need for identification. Family members have the same last name but people with no relationship could also have the same last name. So based on what Kagome told me of everyone I chose these surnames for you. It will be Sango Taijiya, Shippo Kitsune, Miroku Houshi, and Inuyasha Taisho." Everyone nodded in approval. "Okay, next then. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, you will all be in the ninth grade with Kagome. Shippo you will be in the third grade with Sota. Everyone will be starting next week. Finally these will be your stories for while you are here. Inuyasha you are a friend of the family who parents has died and so you are staying here. Sango is your second cousin Kagome. Miroku is Inuyasha's step brother. Last but surely not least is Shippo. You were adopted by me and Kagome but we decided to let you have your original surname, now that we have that done Kagome help your friends learn what the need to know I and will help Shippo. Also dear I teach them one lesson so that you can have a break and do your homework." Kagome nodded but was nervous at having to teach her friends everything that took ten years of her life to know and teach all of that to her friends of the feudal era in a week.

"C'mon you guys let's go up stairs" Kagome said nervously. Once everyone was settled in her room Kagome began "ok every one I'll first teach you the alphabet. Here's a song to help you remember. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me."

"ABDGHFGIJK ELLO MELLO PQURSTUWZ now I know my ABD's next wont you sing with me." Kagome just kept staring at them. "Ha! This way too easy Kagome Inuyasha" said while smirking.

After two hours everyone learned their alphabet by heart. "Okay next it time for math. Everyone knows how to add and subtract right." All heads nodded. "So how about dividing and multiplication?" "Wha" was what their smart answer. Kagome sighed I prepared herself for another long lesson. "Okay so is there are two groups of two and we put them together how many are there?" Miroku raised his hand. "Four." "Yes" Kagome said appreciatively. "How about three group of four." "Twelve" Inuyasha said quickly no wanting to be outdone by Miroku. "Okay how about there are sixteen cats and you want to put them into four separate groups." Sango questioned Kagome "but why would we want to put them into four separate groups." "Yea" Inuyasha responded. "And what kind of cats are they, huh?"

Kagome sighed nervously. "Everyone that doesn't matter"

"Yea it does because what is that cat is too big to move or it will attack us if we do" Inuyasha interrupted. Soon what was a quiet room became a huge debate over what kind of cat or cat demon it was.

'Two subjects down one to go' Kagome thought miserably. When the almost fist fight ended her room was a total mess. "Now we're doing science so lets get this over with. Everyone picked up on her attitude but was too scared to say anything. To stop the fight from before kagome had to sit Inuyasha six times, threaten Miroku to tell the whole school he was, which he found out what it meant earlier while watching TV with Sota, and death glared at Sango.

"Let's start with the basics. Every living thing is made out of cell. Cells are little things that make up our organs, skin, hair, and so on. But for plants they are made up of plants cells….." Kagome kept chattering about today's science. After the death glare Inuyasha when he was about the interrupt her no one had to the courage to even sneeze.

When kagome finally did finish she was bombarded by questions.

"Wow so man really did walk in the moon?"

"So if you really drop two things, one heavier than the other they will land at the same time?"

"So earth is not at the center in the universe?"

"Why isn't Pluto a planet anymore?"

"So its not evil spirits or demons that get us sick?"

While Kagome was alone in her room she heard yelling, arguing, and a frustrated sigh from down bellowed. She smiled to herself grateful that they were out of her hand. She shouted sit after she heard Inuyasha hit Shippo again.

_One week later_

After a week full of lessons, fighting, arguing, crying, and more than a month worth of sits they were finally ready. "C'mon everybody, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school" Kagome shouted while waiting at the door

A/N: yay they finally ready for school.

Kag: yes finally

Ala: I'm sorry 4 what you had to go through I know how you feel I help my sis with math

Inu/San/Mir: sorry kagome for what we did to make up for it we made you cookies

Kag: *teary eyes* u guys *grabs a cookie and starts to chew*

Ala: wow u guys know how to make cookies

Inu: yea we put in chocolate, some salt since there wasn't any sugar, we put some water to make up for the rest of the milk since we didn't have enough, I didn't none of that bitter vanilla stuff though, oh and we put some ramen since it taste so good

Ala: O.O DID YOU GUYS TASTE THAT OR POOT KAGOME ARE YOU OK?

Kag: *turns a weird green color/ faints*

Ship: look what u guys did*shakes kagome* KAGOME Wake up

Ala: plz r&R if not for me than for Kagome plz in her memory

Inu: SHE'S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT

A/N: I have good news this chapter will be longer than usual you wanna know y cuz they r finally going to with kagome

Inu: finally how can I protect from those damn human boys if I'm not there

Mir: yes finally I can go outside n meet new women…er I mean people

San: MONK!

Mir: no my dearest sango plz stop I didn't mean it just slipped out *crash/fall unconscious*

San: stupid perverted lecherous unholy monk

Inu: hahahahahahahahahahaha

Kag: sit sit sit! Don't laugh at other people expense

Ship: wahhhhhhhhhh I wanna go to school with kagome

Kag: *grabs Shippo and presses him against her chest* sssh sssh its ok Shippo even though I'm not there u'll still have Sota n also I'm sure u'll make a lot of friends you wont ever know notice I'm gone

Inu: 'dammit Shippo' hey get away from my kagome runt!

Everyone except Ala/Kag: O.O MY KAGOME!

Inu: uhhhhhh uh on with chapter *whispers* plz

Chapter 7 First day of school part 1

Kagome looked up at the stairs to see all of her friends. Sango was wearing the same uniform as her. Her hair is at its usual short pony tail except a red bow is hold it together. Miroku is wearing the boy's uniform except the first few buttons have been undone showing his purple under shirt. Lastly when Kagome saw Inuyasha her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing the boy's uniform but his jacket was completely unbuttoned showing his red shirt and his prayer beads.

'Wait the prayer beads' Kagome thought. She was about to reach for them when she was stopped by Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing wench?" "It's too risky for you to have them. If I say the s-i-t word while you're nearby then you'll crash down. Then people will soon wonder what is up with you" Kagome answered him. "Well I still wanna wear it."

"Kagome!" Kagome soon had Shippo in her arms. She looked at hi back and noticed he bushy tail was gone. "Shippo what happened with your tail?" asked a surprised Kagome. "Oh after Sota told I needed to hide my tail because people will start to wonder I used my Kitsune Magic to hide it. It won't last long because I don't have certain item to cast the spell on so I renew it when I 'need' to go to the bathroom."

Kagome then had an idea. "Shippo could you please cast a spell on Inuyasha's prayer beads to hide his ears?" "But what about the sit command. It will most likely go away if I cast the spell." "That's ok. I was planning on removing the prayer beads when we go to school but Inuyasha is being stubborn so if you cast the spell Inuyasha and I will be happy because we both get what we want." "Well if you put it that way. Anything for you Kagome." Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, grabbed the prayer beads, and shouted "Kitsune Magic." All of the sudden a poof of smoke appeared. After it cleared everyone looked at Inuyasha's head. No ears. "Okay let's see if the command still works just in case" Kagome said. "Sit boy" she said. Nothing happened. "YES" Inuyasha shouted. After he had his happy fit he finally settled for a smug grin. Kagome looked at her watch she yelled "OH NO! WE'RE GOING OT BE LATE!" After that she broke out into a run towards her school. Soon everyone followed. When Kagome was starting to fall behind Inuyasha went and carried her the rest of the way. She was about to protest when she saw him looking at her. Both started at each other before Kagome blushed settled herself in Inuyasha's chest. When they reached the school Kagome was set free and soon attacked by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Kagome!" All three girls chirped at once.

"How are you?"

"Yay you're feeling well enough to come to school?"

"How your two-timing boyfriend." Inuyasha flattened his invisible ears at that. 'Two-timing' was what he thought sadly.

After the girls settled down the finally they finally noticed Kagome's friends. "Kagome who are these people? Are they your friends? Oh! They must be the rumored new student" Ayumi said kindly. She then turned to them and introduced herself as did the other. Once the introductions were over the school bell rang. "Oh! We better hurry" Yuka said. Soon the group was running to class.

"Class we have new student today. Come out everyone" Takahashi-sensei said to the class. Soon Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango entered the room. "Please introduce yourself and say something about yourselves."

"My name is Miroku Houshi but please call Miroku. I am new here and Inuyasha here" he said pointing to said person "is my step brother. My father married his mother. Oh and to all the beautiful ladies in this class I ask you this." He put on his most charming smile while flames soon engulfed Sango. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Soon skin to skin contact was made and Miroku now sported a red handprint on his face courtesy of Sango.

When all eyes turned to Sango she blushed and said "my name is Sango Taijiya. I know martial arts. I have cat named Kilala and the idiot I just slapped is very lecherous so I often punish him for it. I hope we can be friends."

After moments of silence on Inuyasha's part Takahashi-sensei asked "Inuyasha will you please introduce yourself. Inuyasha responded kehing. But after a death glare from Kagome he finally said "names Inuyasha Taisho. I like ramen. I wayyyyyyyy stronger than all of you so don't even try me, and stay away from Kagome or else." All eyes turned to Kagome as Kagome blushed from anger and embarrassment. Soon Inuyasha walked to an empty seat next to Kagome while Sango sat in front of her and behind Miroku.

The day was quiet until lunch time. As everyone prepared to leave for the lunch room Hojo walked and said "Higurashi! Oh you're in school again. How's your malaria (a/n: very serious many ppl die from it)?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh that it was just a false alarm no need to worry" she replied. "Oh that's good. Well I was wondering if you want to go out sometime after school. We rarely see each other since you're sick most of the time." Kagome felt bad for lying to him, but she had to reuse. 'After Inuyasha told how he felt I knew I was going to have to say this. Still I do feel bad for him" Kagome thought. Right she was about to reject him Inuyasha appeared in front of her growling. Glaring at Hojo Inuyasha said "what are you doing asking MY Kagome on date?" Hojo stepped back. "What do you mean your Kagome? Higurashi is my girlfriend and have been for some time now." Inuyasha laughed at this. "Did she ever say that? Did she agree to be your girlfriend? Keh. Anyways how could a wimpy human like you protect her? I'm ten time stronger than you'll ever be so why don't you just back off."

For the first time for Kagome Hojo actually looked angry. "Higurashi do you even know this guy. If you do you shouldn't even give him the time of day you could see he's going nowhere in life". Hojo was interrupted by Kagome. The mark of a red hand print on his cheek told it all. Hojo looked at Kagome and saw her shaking with anger, hands clenched at her sides, and her bangs covering her eyes. "Don't ever EVER talk about Inuyasha like that" she whispered. She looked up and her eyes were full of anger. "Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be with. I tried to do it more subtly as to not hurt your felling Hojo because you WERE my friend but now I'm afraid I was too kind to you. I DON'T LIKE YOU HOJO! And another thing don't you ever call Inuyasha worthless. You don't even know him. Sure he can be rude, cocky, arrogant, and sometimes plain ol' mean, but he can also be sweet and considerate, he strong but he never once hurt me, he smart and brave so don't ever call him worthless. Do you hear me?"

Hojo was shocked. He never has seen Higurashi act like this. She is usually so sweet and kind, but now she angry and at him no less. He nodded though and left the classroom but not before saying "this isn't over. I will get Higurashi back." With that he left. The once almost empty class was filled with people who had come to see what was going on. Inuyasha was happy Kagome stood up for him, Even though he knew not to listen to what people say it still hurts that they say it. After Kagome had calmed down Sango came up to her, smiled, and said "mind explaining?" Kagome smiled. She told her about before she fell down the well she had a crush on Hojo, but when she did fall down and eventually came back from time to time Hojo would ask her on dates. Inuyasha growled at that. She also told her that most of the times she didn't go because she had to return to the feudal era. She is now happy that she did. Also she said how even on the times she did go with him she would always leave early to be them on the other. Sango smiled and hugged happy that her friend had opened up to her.

After the explanation Inuyasha yelled "Kagome hurry up I'm hungry and I don't know where the lunch room is." Kagome smiled and said "I'm coming I'm coming."

A/N: This has to either be my 1st or 2nd longest chapter.

Inu: so on big deal

Kag: Inuyasha! Don't be so inconsiderate

Mir: yes Inuyasha to an author this is very important

San: for once I agree with the monk

Ala: anyways I was think of adding some characters into the story should there be sesshomaru, koga, ayame, myouga, should I make some up or both plz tell I wanna know but I cant decide

Kag: yeaplz help her she been askin us about it through the whole chapter

Ala: I do better when I have some input

Inu: yea at least you won't be in the story

Ala: yea I probably grab sesshy's leg and never let go if I was

Everyone: O.O

Ala: what I'm not the only one

Ship: anyway plz r&r

A/N: heyyyyyyy thank you for the reviews but I feel we need to talk about them

Inu: and why the hell would we do that?

Ala: cuz I have nothing else to talk about

Inu: I knew it

Ala: kagome if you will

Kag: sit boy

Ala: ahem anyways for the people who subscribed and reviewed thank you. You made my already good day even better

Inu: what was so good about it anyways?

Ala: I went to the pool yayz but don't try to change the subject next Miroku could you plz come over here

Mir: what did I do

Ala: nothing I just wanted to apologize on behalf for me and Sango for hitting you all the time

Mir: why didn't Sango apologize too

Everyone except Miroku: *burst into a fit of laughter*

Mir: what it was a honest question

Inu: like that will ever happen

San: damn straight

Ala: the reason I apologized is that *turns off light/grabs n turns on flashlight n put it under face* an unknown reviewer is very upset that we hit u n will only allow if she is in the story *turns on light/throws flash light away*

Kag: what a waste of good flashlight*picks up flashlight*

San: what was the point of the flashlight?

Ala: shrugs* makes a good dramatic affect

Everyone: O.O

Ala: hehehe… soooooooo unknown reviewer if u do want to be in the story tell me about yourself and how act so I could make sure it right I don't want 2 descride u just from ur reviews it wouldm't be right

Inu: wow so u do have a heart

Ala: *teary eyes*

Inu: hey huh what did I do ugh STOP CRYING!

Ala: *blubbers/still crying*u didn't do anything it the pills I take it sometimes make me emotional Mir: *smiles* well on with the chappie

Chapter 7 First day of school part 2

Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to lunch, both blushing furiously obviously still not used to the change in their relationship. This change did not go unnoticed by the others. Miroku leaned in next to Sango and whispered "Sango look at this." She did as what was told. When she noticed what he meant she smiled happy for her friend that struggled to where is now in her relationship with Inuyasha. She secretly looked up at Miroku and though 'why you can't we be like thought.'

As the foursome walked to the lunch room they were finally caught up with the questions Kagome knew that were coming.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee!"

Said person turned around to see her three friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri struggling to catch up to them.

"You didn't even wait for us" said Eri catching her breath. "Sorry" Kagome apologized. "But wow Kagome, you guys really walk fast." Kagome blushed and tried to Kagome tried to come up with an excuse luckily Sango stepped in and saved her friend. "Well when Kagome was sick we would help build up her strength so she won't be weak and fragile. We didn't want her to feel constricted." Kagome gave Sango a thankful look. "Oh, well that was sweet of you" said Ayumi. She looked sweetly at everyone and said "I have a feeling we will be terrific friends. I mean any friend of Kagome is a friend of ours, right" she asked looking back at Yuka and Eri. Both nodded and smiled.

Soon all seven were walking to lunch together. When they did reach it they quickly left their stuff at a table and got on line. While waiting on line Yuka asked quietly to Kagome "hey Kagome is Inuyasha your two-timing boyfriend?" Kagome could tell they have been dying to know and Yuka must of couldn't have waited any longer. Kagome nodded. Kagome knew Inuyasha had heard this and so secretly squeezed his reassuringly. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome do think there is any Ramen. I can't tell with all these scents" Inuyasha whispered. He knew if he asked out loud her friends would ask questions and he would rather skip that. "I don't know" she responded.

When it was time to order Inuyasha was met with the tragic fate of no ramen so instead he had friend shrimp. He was so depressed that Kagome and Miroku thought they could feel his depression radiating its own aura.

Once at the table Miroku asked "what could possibly be wrong Inuyasha?" He very well knew the reason and felt bored so know here he was. "None of your damn business Miroku." "Oh but I was just worried about my friend is that so wrong." "Yea well when it's you there is always a double motive." "Oh how you wound me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "that wasn't very nice. Miroku is just worried about you. Apologize!" "Hell to the no!" "Inuayshaaaaaaaaaa!" "Kagomeeeeeeeeeee!" The pair had over the course of their conversation had stood up and were now glaring so hard at each other that if were someone else surely they would have been dead. Inuyasha was the first to recede by sitting down ad saying "I ain't apologizing and that's it wench." Kagome just hmphed and stormed off outside. Sango glared at Inuyasha her eyes clearly said make things better or face the consequences. Inuyasha followed her scent not wanting to put up with Sango wrath though happy she did not have hiraikotsu.

While Inuyasha was looking for Kagome Eri asked "are they like this?" Sango and Miroku nodded. "Is it always this bad?" "Yes" Sango responded clearly unfazed by this fact. "Oh." Soon the threesome was going on about some rumor that has been about the school.

When he did find her he sat down next to each other. Kagome was the first to speak. "I don't want to fight." "Me neither" he responded. Both were quiet for a few moments before Inuyasha said "I don't want this to be like back in my time. How we are always fighting and stuff. I want this to be perfect." "Nothing is perfect Inuyasha, but we can be close." She smiled at him. Then she stood up and led him back to the lunch room. The rest of the period went on without incident.

Now it was time for gym. Kagome explained to Inuyasha and Miroku that boys and girls had separate changing rooms and led them to theirs. When they went in Inuyasha shouted "WHAT THE HELL!" They were greeted with the site of naked and half naked men. "C'mon Inuyasha" Miroku whispered. "Kagome told us that this is the _changing room_ so we shouldn't be surprised. We'll just mind our own business they will most likely mind theirs. Okay?" "Feh, fine but I don't to pummel some half naked guy." Unfortunately that did not happen. A random student thought it would be funny to tease the new students and tried whip Inuyasha and Miroku with a towel. They managed to hit Miroku, but when they hit Inuyasha, Inuyasha chased him around repeatedly hitting his back saying things "yea you enjoy that don't ya", "c'mon its only some good _fun"_, or "if you don't like it then don't sure as hell try it with me". When all the boys were out of the room that poor student was happy that he had something to cover the red marks on his back.

"Today in gym we're doing boys verses girls in volleyball" shouted coach Oda. Many of the boys shouted yes while the girls groaned. "We'll be dividing everyone into teams of four." After everyone was divided Kagome and Sango managed to be in the same team. The same cannot be said for Inuyasha and Miroku. Teams after teams went until it was Inuyasha verses Ayumi's team. Everyone in both teams bowed in front of each before they matched started. Luckily Inuyasha had watched enough of the matches to see how to play the game. The girls first served and went straight for Inuyasha. He held back so he wouldn't pop the ball but hit it hard enough for it to be a certain point. He smirked when he had gotten his intended results. Kagome and Sango cheered for him. The game went on like that until Inuyasha gotten bored, so he started to show off. He would hit the ball while turned around, hit the ball multiple times gaining air before he actually served, etc. by the end of the match it was boys twenty, girls two. In that one game Inuyasha managed to capture the hearts of many, to Kagome's dismay. When he sat down next to her she leaned her head on his shoulder sending out a message to the other girls. 'He's taken already' it practically shouted.

Soon it was Kagome's and Sango turn to go. They were against Miroku's team. When Sango saw who they were against she blushed knowing he was probably keep sending the ball to her. After both teams bowed her suspicions were proven correct. Luckily though she had years of training in slaying demons and a pride that wouldn't allow her to lose to a certain monk. Every time the ball was sent her way though she put all her strength in trying to score a point. As for Kagome, having been playing this game for years was doing well not only that she also had gotten stronger when she would go to the feudal era. So when playing a simple game like this she did not even break a sweat. At the end the girls won by three points the scores being girls fifteen and boys twelve. All the time Inuyasha was impressed about Kagome and thought about how much she had grown stronger and matured over the past year. Soon the pair joined sides again. After the gym boys and girls went to their respective rooms to change.

On the girls side a few girl were whispering about the two new boys, wondering if they would be rejected if they asked them out. All the while Kagome and Sango were slowing getting angry hearing what the other the girls were saying.

The rest of the day new traveled quick about the three new students and at the end of each class people would come up to them asking them if they would join sports team, clubs, or if they join them on dates. Inuyasha said yes to the kendo and wrestling club. Sango said yes to the volleyball team having enjoyed the sport, to the karate club, and cheerleading club (**A/N: hehe I just had to put this team)**. Miroku said yes to all the dates and earned a slap from Sango, but also said yes to track team and baseball having watch the sport with Sota many times while everyone had to stay at home. Even Kagome was invited to join a few clubs. She agreed to archery wanting to be able to get better at this aspect, cheerleading with Sango, and drama.

By the end of the day everyone was preparing to leave. Kagome and the others were all going to Wac Donald's with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi having promised them earlier in the day. After everyone had ordered their food the three girls wanted to get to know their new friends better. "Well" Sango started. "I'm new here as you know. When my family died my brother was all I had left. Pretty soon I met Kagome, my cousin, Inuyasha, and Miroku and they helped me move on and accept that they are gone but not forgotten. Kagome is more like a sister to me than a cousin and is definitely my best friend. I would trust her with my life. Oh and my cat Kilala I had all my life, ever since I was a little girl." "Wow, so sad" they all said at once grabbing her hands. "If you need help we're here for you." Sango smiled and said "thank you. That means a lot to me."

Next Miroku started "well like my dear Sango I too lost my family. I never met my mother. My father remarried a couple of years ago and I met Inuyasha and Kagome. They would fight often and I would pass the time watching them. Soon I met Sango I met Sango and I found a new pass time." At that time Sango screamed pervert and slapped Miroku unconscious. All three girls looked at his sleeping form and moved on to Inuyasha. "Well what's your story" Yuka asked.

"Keh. Well if you have to know. Like Miroku never met his mother, I never met my old man. My mom told me he died the day I was born but never told me how. My mom she was beautiful and kind. When I was younger she was the only thing I would give up my life for. One day though she met this idiots old man" he said pointing to Miroku. "Well I guess one thing led to another and they got hitched. I didn't see her so happy. By then I already met Kagome and we didn't start out so good."

"Ooooh how did you guys meet" asked Eri.

"Well I was takin a nap under a tree and she woke me up. I thought she was my ex and immediately I started insulting her, and like the Kagome I now know she didn't take any of that and started yelling at me. After I realized she wasn't my ex I helped stopped the person who was chasing her around. Soon we found out that our mother know each other and starts seeing each other more and more. Though a while later we ran into my ex and that's when thing became uh…complicated. We often fought about her and she would always run away either extremely sad or downright pissed off. Of course these two would make me swallow my pride and go apologize but I would of went anyways. It was just a matter of time." Inuyasha looked down. "Kagome changed me. The time we spent together I is important to me and I would gladly give her up if it meant she would be happy. If she's happy then I'm happy."

Kagome blushed at that. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all squealed and complimented Inuyasha on his dedication. It was then his turn to blush from the compliments.

Soon everyone left to go home. On the way back Kagome asked "so what do you think of your first day of school?" Sango replied "it was interesting, but tiring. I now know why you had to go back to this time all the time Kagome." Miroku followed "I agree with you lady Sango very interesting indeed" with a lecherous smile. Sango barely gave in to the urge to slap hi upside his head. Inuyasha responded "feh. It's alright. If I have to be there might as well enjoy. At Inuyasha response she hopes he never finds out about ditching class. Overall though Kagome was happy with their responses. She then broke out into a run and said "last one home is a rotten egg." Soon everyone was running with Inuyasha no doubt in the lead.

A/N: you guys I just realized I forgot to add Kohaku in the last chapter so I will try 2 find the time to put him in it later for now though I will be putting him in more chapters so plz don't b confused if u see him out of nowhere btw he will be in grade 5

Koh: I've been 4gotten

Ala: I'm soooooooosrry can u ever 4give me

Koh: its ok as long as u put me in other chapters

Ala: *smiles* deal

San: Kohaku ur in an AN *hugs/squeezes Kohaku*

Koh: Big sis

Kag: awwww so sweet

Inu: keh too mushy I'm outa here

Ala: oh no u don't

Inu: u don't own me u said said it urself in the prologue

Ala: grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kag: plz Inuyasha stay for me*puppy eyes*

Innu: grrrrrr fine I'll stay

Ala: well hoped u enjoyed the chappie r&r

A/N: YAYZZZZZ thanks for the reviews it made very happy

Inu: yes woop de freakin doo

Ala: be nice

Inu: oh yeah to that reviewer um whats your name

Ala: inumongirl18

Inu: yea that her name u think u can control me HAHA I want to see the day u sit me

Ala: *vein popping*push me toward temptation n I will make it so

Inu: he yea right

Ala: watch it I'm feeling nice 2day cuz of the review u don't want to ruin

Inu: *gulps*

Ala: any ways for inugirl can I call u that 4 short I'm trying to keep the Inuyasha universe the same as the manga as possible so srry no werewolves vampire witches or any of that also depending on you I could use you as a villain

Ka: Ala that's mean

Ala: I didn't mean it like that I meant since she don't want to be human I thought for the plot of the story which I won' tell any1 about I thought she would be perfect that way she could have her powers

San: and by the way theres no way in hell I'm apologizing to that lecher though if you want to punish him go ahead I could use a break

Mir: oh Sango how you wound me you make it sound as what we have I a job

San: yea it is and you're a real piece a work

Ala: and the other reviewer sora7 you can be in it just describe to me ur personality and when the time is right I'll add

Kag: what do u mean by when the time is right

Ala: it means I don't pre write this story and I go with the flow but don't worry I always have an idea of what I want to happen in each chapter

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Ship: you haven't wrote me in for a while

Koh: or me either for that matter

Ala: uhh….srry u could introduce the chappie

Koh/Ship: hmph fine here the chappie!

Chapter 9 Meet Truth or Dare

"We haven't been to your house in a long time Kagome" said Ayumi. "Yea it's been like forever" exclaimed Yuka. Several days have passed since the groups first day at school and now Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri are all going to Kagome's house.

_Flashback_

_Kagome and everyone were getting ready to leave when Eri came up to Kagome and said "hey. The others and I are going to Wac Donald's. You want to come with us." Kagome looked at her and frowned. "Sorry I can't. I have to help momma with the house, not to mention with Kohaku and Shippo."_

_"Who are Kohaku and Shippo?" "Oh well Kohaku is Sango little brother, he's in grade five. Shippo is the orphan me and mom adopted. He's in the same class as Sota."_

_"Really? Can we see them? Thanks Kagome. I'll tell the girls on the change in plans." Kagome just watched her go never saying that she could come. She quickly told the others and everyone left except Inuyasha having left earlier to tell Shippo to have everything ready._

_End flashback_

Kagome sighed, hoping that after today everything would be okay and her secret will still be a secret.

Inuyasha had gotten back far faster than any human could. He couldn't help thinking 'heh, beat my own record.' As he walked a ball of red fuzz attacked him. When he saw that it was Shippo he smirked and said "just the runt look I'm looking for." Shippo turned his head confused as to why Inuyasha would be looking for him. Soon though Kohaku came outside as well. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Where's my sister/Kagome" Kohaku and Shippo said at the same time.

"Well about that. Kagome's friends are coming over so Shippo put your disguise back on and do the same to Kilala." When Shippo was still on him he threw him off and shouted "get to it."

'Well we're almost there' Kagome thought sadly. Right now Sango was trying to fend off the girls. Apparently they thought that she would look better if she died her blonde. Trying to picture Sango as a blonde Kagome shuddered. They were at the top of the stairs when they heard a high pitched "KAGOME!"

All eyed turned to see a young boy with reddish brown hair tied up in the back hugging Kagome. When he looked into eyes the three guests, 'his green eyes are so intense' they all thought at once. Once Shippo let go he turned to the three girls smiled and introduced himself. "Hiya my name's Shippo, nice to meet you. What are your names" he asked cutely. Ayumi was the first to bend down and shake his little hand. She smiled and replied "my name's Ayumi-chan. I'm one of Kagome's friends." Soon the other two followed and did the same. Once the introductions were over everyone went in to the house. They were greeted to the sound of someone tripping. They all ran to the place the crash came from and saw a young boy picking up books.

"Kohaku!" Sango ran to said boy and hugged him. "Sister" he said. "You're choking…. Me." She immediately released him and mumbled an apology. Once he got up he brushed himself off and introduced himself as well. "My name is Kohaku. As you probably know I'm Sango's younger brother." He then bowed and said "please treat me well." All the girls squealed, saying things like how he'll be a real ladies man. After the girls got that out of their system they all went to the living room. Kagome though went to the kitchen to get refreshments. Without her presence there it was more than a little awkward. "Soooo…." said Sango trying to break the silence. "What do you guys want to do?" "I don't know" replied Eri. They were greeted with more silence. "Oh oh how about we plat truth or dare" asked Yuka. "Good idea" said Miroku. He was already trying to think of way to embarrass Inuyasha. Inuyasha getting a bid vibe from Miroku moved away from. Soon kagome came back, handed out the drinks and was informed of what they're doing. She took her place next to Inuyasha and said "so who's going first?"

Inuyasha grinned evilly. "I'll go first" he offered. "Sango truth or dare" She chose dare not wanting to reveal anything to the people she just met. A dark glint met Inuyasha eye. "Ok. I dare you to grope Miroku." Miroku smiled while Sango blushed and yelled "no way!" "Sorry Sango-chan you have to" said Kagome.

Being cornered she got up and did what she hated to be a victim of. Both people blushed while everyone laughed. "Ok since it was chosen last I go." She looked around until she chooses. "Kagome" she finally said, "truth or dare." Kagome thought for a while and decided to play it safe. "Truth." "Ok now be honest, your first impression of Inuyasha was what and was it right?" " Well I thought he was cute when he was sleeping but when he woke up I thought he was an arrogant, loud mouth, cocky guy with an over inflated ego" she responded casually. "Hey" said an offended Inuyasha. She silenced with a peck on the cheek. "Now where was I? Oh yes in a way it was right but wrong as well. He can also be cute and sweet." "I AIN'T CUTE WENCH!" Kagome just said a quiet you. "So for the next person" Kagome said. "Hmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmm-". "Just chose someone already" said an aggravated Inuyasha. "Fine! Hmph I chose you Inuyasha truth or dare."

"Truth" he said which surprised Kagome. "Ok. Well why you decided to be with me instead of Kikyo." Kagome knew they went over this before but he never explained why. Not wanting anyone to here he whispered it to her ear. Shippo not wanting Kagome to be hurt by anyone especially Inuyasha said "what did you tell Inuyasha. Oooooh if you hurt her again I'm gonna-". "You're gonna what?" He glared down Shippo before giving a tap to the head instead of the usual hit. "I won't hurt Kagome" said Inuyasha. Miroku laughed trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "Okay pick one Inuyasha" he said. "I chose you." Miroku gulped recalling all the times he teased him, made fun of him, and humiliated. Oh how Inuyasha is going to enjoy this. "I dare you to go put on women clothes and ask out at least one guy on the street. Miroku visibly paled. "I-I …. I can't d-d-d-do th-that" he stuttered obviously panicked. "Oh but you must" Inuyasha said darkly.

That was when Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri mad their presence once again known. "We can help you with that" the all but shouted. They then got up and dragged their poor guy upstairs.

Everyone that remained laughed knowing how bad this would be for the lecherous monk. A few minutes passed and they heard the party upstairs come down. What they saw had everyone on the floor laughing. Miroku was wearing a tight red halter shirt that shows the back with a bright purple shirt. He had on netted tights and high heeled boots. Not only that but he was wearing devil red nail polish and lipstick complete with complimentary eyeliner, and bright pink circles of blush.

"Don't laugh" Miroku yelled. That only made the laughter worse. Once everyone calmed down they all went outside with Kagome yelling "momma we're out for a few minutes. Kagome had told Shippo to stay not wanting to expose him to what could happen. Sango did the same to Kohaku.

As soon as they went outside the y found their first target. "Go get'em girl" Inuyasha said. That brought up another round of laughter.

Miroku glared at everyone before turning around to the man. He tapped his shoulder and when the man turned around he almost jumped. "Um..uh" said Miroku in his most feminine voice. "I saw from across the street and I was wondering if you….uh…um …will..You go…out..With….me?" the man looked bug eyed. He quickly ran away and not once did look back. Miroku grumpily stomped back to the group. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA" was all he said. While they were outside Eri noticed it had gotten dark and said "sorry but it's getting late, we better. Thanks for letting us come over Kagome. It really was a blast." Then the three girls got together and started walking home.

As the group walked home the teasing about what Miroku did never stopped and he gotten slapped twice for trying to change the topic by groping Sango.

A/n: well I hope u like it I fell alright bout this chapter

San: don't feel that way it was really funny

Mir: no it wasn't it don't like it hmph

Ala:*teary eyes*

Inu: oh great her pill again

Ala: *still crying* its 4 real tis time

Inu: great going Miroku

Kag: such a jerk

San: more like an idiot

Mor: I just can't win today

Ship: *pattin Ala on the back* nope

Koh: plz r&R we don't want what happened last time to happen again

Ala: *mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble*

Everyone: O.O !

A/N: hey hey*smiles brightly*

Inu: what the hell*light blinds him*

Kag: where is that light coming from?

Mir: my eyes my poor eyes

Ship: wahhhhhhhhhh

San: I think…I think its coming from Ala

"Ala:*still smiling*

Everyone: STOP!

Ala: sorry

Kag: *rubs eyes* so what were u smiling for anyways

Ala: well I'm going to Mexico in exactly 4 days yayz

Everyone: *frowns*

San: what about the story

Ship: or us

Inu: or when u feel nice and decide to write Miroku getting hit or slapped

Kag: or ur fans

Mir: or when Sango isn't around and I have nothing to touch…er I mean do..wait that didn't come out right

Ala/San" *glares holes into Miroku's face*

Ala: well this is the last official chapter

Ala: srry but has been planned way b4 I started writing n it cant canceled

Everyone: *sigh* fine

Ala: well 4 the next matter on hand

Inu: I sound like 1 of those big time presidents in a famous company

Ala: ur point is….

Inu: just sayin

Ala: anyways for the people who want 2 b in the story u have up to the time I write the next official chappie so tell me ur personality n stuff also no1 could b demons, the only demons r the inu-tachi demons and the characters from the series I'm going to add throughout the story srry but in the manga n anime there aren't demons in that time also u now noe 1 thing about the plot there r no demons as villain

Kag: that's was nice to tell us _something_ even we don't know anything

Ala: so that's all n also b4 I go I might write a special chappie but it doesn't have anything 2 do with the story so if u want u could read it

Inu: whatever anyways here the chapter

Chapter 10 Old faces New roles

Kagome and the group were walking to class. It's already been three months since her friends from the feudal era been here. Things were going smoothly. Her secret was still a secret. They even had some friends now from all the teams and clubs there in. now their table in lunch is not as roomy as it was before when the first got here.

Every time Inuyasha had a wrestling or kendo match Kagome would go extra early and cheer him on right in the front row. The school now recognized them as an official couple. The guys were too scared to go up against Inuyasha's wrath or anger. The girls were too self conscious of theirs looks when the compare themselves to Kagome. The three months they had been here together they had often went on dates and did other stuff. They still fought constantly. Another reason the girls didn't go after Inuyasha anymore. If they thought Inuyasha was scary when he was angry Kagome was truly frightening.

On the other hand Sango's and Miroku's relationship has been going slow compared to their friends. They went on dates now and then but girls keep flirting with him, not that he minds. Though that is mainly the reason Sango refused his proposal to be his girlfriend. She didn't want to be another girl to him. So until he can drop his playboy act she won't even consider thinking about being in a real relationship with him.

Even though their complicated relationship she still shows up to his races, and baseball games. Miroku turned out to be the fastest runner on the track team, though wasn't much of a surprise to those who knew about his little secret. Not only that, he was a more than pretty decent baseball player, having been able to hit a homerun in his first game.

Sango earned herself quite the reputation. Training to be a demon slayer all her life it was to be expected that she was the strongest and best fighter in the karate team. Everyone knew not to act up around her, to her, or her friends. If they did let's just say the school rule is that there is no fighting allowed in school, but outside was a completely different story. She is as well known for her looks though. Her and Kagome alone bring many people to school games when they are in the cheerleading uniforms, much to the dismay of Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome is co-captain of the cheerleading team. Since Sango denied the offer they asked Kagome and she said yes. Due to that she became much more flexible than she was before and learned to do many things like flips, splits, and cartwheels. When she was in her team uniform she was a bundle of energy, but when she was in her archery kimono she wore a mask of calm and concentration. She had to. If she didn't she would unconsciously let loose a spiritual arrow, and she couldn't have that. Yet while she was in her flower arrangement club she was calm. Most of her creations were based on the feudal era, her friends, and family. Her first work she made an arrangement of white, red, and yellow flowers such as roses, lilies, carnations, etc. She was inspired by the first time she saw Inuyasha when she made it.

Over all everyone was having a good at Kagome's time. They could finally be at peace without ant reminders of what they lost because of Naraku, but that didn't mean it was forgotten. It just meant that they accepted it. They could be here starting all over without any traces of the past, or so they thought.

Which bring us here. With the Inu-tachi staring at the new student who had many features that resembled Inuyasha. Honey colored eyes and flowing long silver hair. This familiar face smirked at their confused faces and spat "well isn't it my _little brother."_ Inuyasha's smart response was "Sesshomaru?"

No doubt enjoying this Sesshomaru said "what's the matter? Don't you miss me?" at that Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and yelled "like hell I do." Knowing where this was going to go Kagome pushed the two brother away from each other and said loud enough for the both of them to hear "let's talk about this outside." Both brothers nodded.

After they were on the roof top where they wouldn't be disturbed Inuyasha said "what the hell are you doing here. You're supposed to be dead!" Sesshomaru simply replied "don't underestimate me half-breed! This one won't die over the course of half a century." While the two were arguing, thank the god not fighting Kagome actually got a good look at Sesshomaru. He hasn't changed at all except his markings weren't on his face. 'Wait his markings are gone" Kagome thought. That led to her asking "Sesshomaru, what happened to your demonic marking? They're gone." Then for the first time for the entire time she knew him he talked to her without calling her human, wench, Inuyasha's wench, or mortal. "Witness half-breed Kagome has actually noticed something you should have especially since you have been looking at me for the past ten minutes." Realizing Kagome was right Inuyasha said "feh."

"Anyways, Inuyasha is right. Why are you here? There isn't supposed to be demons in this time" Kagome asked. "Well" Sesshomaru started. "You see me and a few others demons survived even to this day. Fortunately all the demons that survived are demons we know. All the others though have either been purified, killed by other demons, by me, or committed suicide." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha then came up to his brother and asked "if we know them then who did survive?" Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha and replied "Myoga, Totosai, me, and the half-breed Shiroi." At that Kagome stepped up and said while smiling "really? They all survived? Oh and Shiroi as well? Look at how long it's been she must be all grown up she might look older than you Inuyasha. I mean it's been five hundred years….." Kagome kept talking but didn't take note to the fact that no one was actually listening to her.

While Kagome kept talking Inuyasha said to his brother "well if you're gonna stay here might as well not kill each other. That will cause problems for Kagome and her family." Both nodded. As Kagome kept talking she suddenly stopped and asked "Sesshomaru where's Rin?" All the color drained from Sesshomaru's already pale face. After several moments he responded. "She gone, to a place I can't reach her. It was what she wanted." Kagome never seen him look so weak, so vulnerable. She nodded. She knew she asked something she shouldn't all of a sudden Sesshomaru was giving her something. She looked at his hand and there was a necklace. "She wanted to give to when you returned from your world, but you never came. So here before she _left_ she asked me to give it to you." Kagome smiled and nodded. Then she looked down on the necklace. It wasn't something fancy or exquisite but it was beautiful in its own way. It was a simple silver chain with silver lily charm. The charm itself was small but somehow someone managed to engrave it. She read it aloud.

_Dear Kagome-sama,_

_Thank for the many times you saved me. I know this isn't much but I hope I will get the chance to make it up to you. You are very special to me. You're the first human I trusted with my life in a long time, I just hope I mean something to you as well._

_Be happy, Rin_

Kagome was crying by the time she finished and Inuyasha was at her side in an instant murmuring soothing and calming words. She looked up at Sesshomaru and thanked him. Soon the class bell rang. Kagome wiped her face and left without a word. The brothers stared at each other for while before Sesshomaru said "let's go before this one is late for class." Inuyasha nodded and ran to catch up with Kagome, while Sesshomaru took his sweet time.

When fifth period came the class was surprised to see that they had a new teacher, though Kagome and Inuyasha were expecting something like this to happen today. A short and skinny old man with big eyes came through the door. He was wearing casual clothes and was carrying a suitcase with a three eyed cow keychain. When he looked at the class he saw four faces he wasn't seen in a five hundred years and a face he wished that he didn't see in at least a century. "Hello class my name is Totosai-sensei. You better treat me with respect" he said mostly to Inuyasha. "Feh" he said quietly getting his meaning. "I'm going to be your new mythology teacher. I'm going to teach about the legends and myths of ancient Japan." The class responded with a series of sarcastic yes, great, and just what I need.

Totosai seeing the class displeasure said "c'mon there are a lot of interesting thing. Like...uh…oh yeah demons! In feudal Japan there was a country wide belief in demons. All sorts of demons." A random student "so they're just myths." "Exactly they're just myths. Imagine how interesting life would be living next door to a mischievous Kitsune. How about eating ice cream made by a Yuki-onna. If they were real though imagine the possibilities." Ayumi raised her hand and said "um, Totosai-sensei I heard story before about something called the Shikon no Tama. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Totosai looked right at Kagome before saying "well how about Higurashi-san tell us about it, she does live in a shrine, so she should know the story." Sighing, Kagome stood up and started "The Shikon no Tama has many names. It is also known as the Sacred Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon Jewel. It was a jewel of great power. The jewel itself is neither good nor bad; it would change depending on its bearer. The jewel was created when a powerful priestess called Midoriko sealed her soul and the souls of many demons in an attempt to stop the demons before she died, thus creating the jewel. For demon it greatly increased their strength but if they wished to they could make a single wish on the jewel, human though could only make a wish. Yet no matter what wish you make if it's not the on correct wish something will and has always gone wrong. Many lusted after the jewel and many lives were lost because of it. Sensei I'm afraid that's all I know." Totosai nodded but knew she knew more than se let on. "It's fine. I will finish the rest. Well there is a legend that involves the jewel two priestess, a hanyo, or a half-demon, a orphaned Kitsune, a lecherous monk, and a demon the slayer. It all started with the jewel, the first priestess, and the hanyo." When hearing that Kagome, Inuyasha and the others started to really pay attention. "Hanyo were believed to either be killed at an early age or to suffer a life full of hate and disdain due to the way they are treated. The hanyo heard of the jewel and wanted to use it to become full demon so he could have a place in the world. So repeatedly he chased after the priestess who guarded it in attempt to steal. He failed every time though. The priestess would always pin him to a tree with an arrow. Now don't get me wrong the priestess was very powerful and said to be very beautiful. She could have easily purified hi, with a single arrow, but she did not. She sympathized with. She understood his loneliness. She too felt that way as well. Guarding the jewel meant one must not show any weakness. So that meant she could never get attached to a person, never fall in love for if she did that meant certain death. Still over time the hanyo and the priestess grew closer every day, no longer fighting against each other but as one. Soon the two agreed to use the jewel to turn the hanyo human. The day they were supposed deceived into going against each other. The priestess lost her life and the hanyo sentenced into what was supposed to an eternal sleep. Fifty years later a young girl who looks exactly the same as the priestess comes and awakens the hanyo from his slumber. After a few incidents the young girl who is actually the reincarnation of the deceased priestess destroys and shatters the Shikon Jewel that was in her body. Now the two, who were at ends, had to go and search for the shards. Over time they were joined by an orphaned Kitsune who saw the young priestess as an surrogate mother, a young monk with a curse that would very well end his life before he was thirty, and a demon slayer who lost her family and village only to have her brother brought back by a shard. Not only that but the hanyo's old lover, the priestess was brought back from the dead as well, inhabiting a body made of clay. The hanyo and the young priestess were already gaining feelings for each other when the other priestess returned. Throughout their journey the hunted down and eventually killed the hanyo who caused all of their problems even for the hanyo. No one knows what happened to them though. Some say they died in the battle. Others say they lived out their lives in peace." By the end in this story the girls of the class were in tears. Some of the girls asked if who the hanyo chose; if he chose the young priestess or his old lover. Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha hand a squeeze. He smiled as well. They both knew who he chose. Soon the period was over, and the rest of the classes were a blur. At the end of the day Totosai said to visit him sometime that Myoga was living with him. Sesshomaru said that he was going home and that was that.

As they were walking home Kagome looked at the jewel and sighed. So many problems did this little jewel brought, but she wouldn't trade it all for the world. The jewel brought her to where she was today and for that she was thankful. It brought her friends, it gave her Inuyasha. She smiled. No she would go through everything a hundred times if it meant she would be here right now. A certain thought couldn't help but go through her head. 'Whatever happened to Kikyo' she thought. She turned to ask Inuyasha what he thought but was greeted with a kiss. The other walked ahead deciding to give the pair some privacy. What started as innocent soon became passionate as Inuyasha became hungrier for her touch. Kagome had to stop for air and Inuyasha settles for having his forehead against hers. "Kagome, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." Kagome looked up at him. "It's fine Inuyasha-". "No it's not. I'm the one who was supposed to protect you but I caused you the most pain." "Inuyasha I'm fine" she said while smiling. "We're together now. We're happy and that's enough for me. No matter what I had to go through to get here, that was in the past. Let's focus on the present, our future." The coupled took each other's hand and continued the road that will lead to their home.

Somewhere in Tokyo a man was seen walking towards Higurashi shrine. He smirked as he walked up the steps and into the well house. It was daytime and people come to the shrine all the time to see it, pay their respect, or look at the unique historical monuments. He happened to be doing just that. He looked over the well and poured some dust down until it left a layer of it. He watched as it disappeared with a faint blue light. Happy that he had gotten the reaction he wanted he left the shrine to tell his boss what happened.

A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Inu: what the hell was that!

Ala: dramatic affect

Inu: not that dumbass the thing with the well

Ala: soon 2 b coming story plot

San: the well works

Ala: not for you

Kag: so it will work for someone else

Ala: not going to say

Mir: we're going to have to fight aren't we

Ala: not going to say

Inu: god dammit just give us something

Ala: the well is going to be a big part of the story

Inu: damn it all!

Kag: Inuyasha control your temper

Inu: shut it wench

Ala: *gives Kagome a magical wand* just say the word

Kag: INUYASHA SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!

Ship: music to my ears

Koh: that wasn't nice

Ship: it is when it's Inuyasha

Everyone except Inuyasha: true true

Ala: well here is that was the chapter the longest by far maybe if I have time I will right another but I doubt it but 4 sure the special chappie

Koh: well r&r people

Ship: can I go to mexico with you

Ala: I could try and fit u in my luggage

Ship: never mind I'll stay

A/N: Hey I realized I forgot to say in the last chappie thnxs for the reviews so for both chappies thnxs it really does means a lot to me cuz u guys keep me from giving up and sittin home all day n watch tv

San: that's all u do all day

Ala: I also watch movies get on my laptop, ipod touch, psp, or my other game systems

Kag: what about goin outside

Ala: *laughs loudly*

Inu: she was eriously look at her face

Ala: O.O u were serious

Kag: =_=

Ala: sorry

Mir: Ala that isn't healthy. You must go outside and exercise.

Ala: no

Kag: please

Ala: no no no

San: C'mon you have to

Ala: no way

Inu: that's it! Get off your ass and go out side

Ala: NEVER! *Run away to her room and locks door*

Kag: *slaps Inuyasha on his head*

Inu: what was that for wench?

Kag: you scared her away

Ship: what r we supposed 2 do now

Everyone: *shrugs*

Inu: anybody got a deck of cards?

Kag: I do!

Ship: yay lets play gold fish

San: it's called go fish

Inu: no way in hell no kiddie Games we're player poker

Mir: *smiles brightly* strip poker

San: *grabs hiraikotsu/ hit Miroku on the head* now that that problem is solved here is the new chappie Ala had some free time so she decided to write one more before she goes but she can't do the special chappie now

Ship: here the chappie

Mir: *gurgles*

Chapter 11 Trouble

Kagome looked at the two hundred page thick script that she must memorize before the end of next week and sighed. 'There's no way I can do this' she thought. 'Thinking about how I got myself into this mess makes me angry all over again.'

_Flashback_

_In Totosai's class they were still talking about the Shikon Jewel and its legend. Kagome sighed as she started daydream. The class was talking about what they should do for the school's cultural festival. They always have two festivals a year. Hojo then offered "how about we do a play on the legend sensei?"He smiled Kagome's way as she shivered. His smile was unnerving._

_"What an excellent idea Hojo-kun. Well then we shall do a play. Any objection?" No signs of displeasure were displayed so he took that as a yes. "Well since then Hojo gave the idea he shall play the lead male, I'll come up with a name later for the characters. Well then to decide the lead female we shall have a secret ballot. Everyone took out a piece of paper and write down the name of the girl you to play the lead." Everyone was soon finished and handed in their papers. "Ok these are the results" said Totosai. "Ahem, Kagome, Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, Sango, Eri, Yuka, Yuka, Yuka, Mai, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Kagome, and Sango. Well then Higurashi-san looks like your lead." Kagome stood up shocked. She tried to come up with a reason as to why she couldn't play the part, but soon sat down not being able to come up with any._

_As she sat down she heard growling. She looked Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were covered by his bangs but she see the light purple markings that could ruin their whole charade. She quickly stood up and dragged Inuyasha out the class. Totosai saw what was happening and excused their behavior much to the class's dismay._

_Once outside the room she lifted his face and took a good at his face. She was shocked to see that he already transformed. 'What about the spell' she thought. She hugged him as tight as she could. "Don't doubt yourself Inuyasha. I'll never leave you. I promise."_

_That must of calmed him down a bit because his eyes weren't red anymore but he stilled had the blue pupils and the demonic markings. "He won't touch you. I won't let him, that bastard. I bet he planned this out" he growled. She looked up at him and sighed. She didn't want to do this and kissed him lightly on his lips. He looked at her shocked. Slowly the markings faded and he was back to normal, well they way he was supposed to look with the spell. "What was that for, though I ain't objecting or nothing" he asked. "Just because." She smiled and took hos hand. She led him back to class and when questioned by her noisy but well meaning friends she simply said "if I didn't he would surely have started a fight." She was given a chorus of "oooohs". She stole a glance at Hojo and saw he was smiling at her. Even when he noticed her he never stopped smiling. In response Inuyasha gripped her arm and put his own around her shoulder. She smiled at him and tried to ignore the seemingly never ending smile that was always directed towards her._

_End flashback_

So lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Shippo climbing in her lap. She was brought back to reality when she heard him asking why Inuyasha was so upset. She looked down at him and smiled a tired smile. "He just grumpy that I and Hojo are both the main leads in the school play." Shippo looked towards the door and said "I guess that explains it." "Shippo-chan?" "Yes Kagome?" "Do you might know why Inuyasha disguise came down when he turned full demon today?" "He turned full demon" Shippo asked shocked. "Yes. Luckily I was able to get him out of the class before anyone noticed. Well but when he transformed you could see his demonic markings, he eyes changed colors as well, and I could even see his dog ears. Do might know why" she pressed. "Well it might be because the spell is only strong enough to hold off his hanyo youki. When he turns full demon his youki increases a lot and I can't make a spell to hold off a youki that strong." Kagome nodded. She did know that when Inuyasha transforms his youki grows stronger. She felt it herself. It was completely different from when he is a hanyo. "Thanks Shippo. That's all I need to know" she said. She then got up to look for Inuyasha. She looked in the house but eventually saw him up in the sacred tree. She went outside and called out "Inuyasha! Can you please come down?" She was suddenly lifted up and next thing she knows she on the tree being held by Inuyasha. She cuddled closer into his chest. "I don't you to do this." She looked up at him. She couldn't see his face but knew by the sound of his voice he is angry. "I don't want you to kiss him. YOU'RE MINE GAOD DAMMIT ." She felt him put his face in her neck. "Please don't do this" he pleaded. She never heard Inuyasha sounded so desperate. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She clutched his shirt tighter and buried her face on his chest. She cried for the first time in three months.

As Inuyasha lifter her up to her bed she thought about what he told her the other day while they were playing truth or dare.

_'I chose you because you accepted me for me. You never wanted me to change and said that repeatedly. You cried for. You risked your life for me. You smiled for me. You never called me a half-breed not even once. I chose you because out of everything I put you through you still stood with me. Now it's my turn to stay with. I love you Kagome and don't you forget it.;_

Kagome smiled as she recalled the pleasant memory. Slowly she drifted off to sleep a smile still gracing her face.

As the Inu-tachi walked to school they unfortunately bumped into Hojo. Hojo immediately walked to Kagome and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and said "if your skin is this soft I can't wait to see how your lips feel like." Soon he was met with the pavement. Inuyasha starts punching him non-stop. By the time everyone managed to pull him off Hojo, Hojo had a cut lip and a swollen face. Inuyasha was beyond pissed and Kagome worried that he was going to turn full demon again. "So these are the types of guys you're into, the thugs, gangsters, delinquents." Hojo stood up and quickly grabbed Kagome and kissed her. That was all Inuyasha could take. He broke free of his grasps and pounced on Hojo fully transformed. What Hojo saw completely petrified him. Inuyasha had blood red eyes with pupil so blue it puts the sky itself to shame, royal purple markings that showed his heritage, and snow white dog ears and all its glory.

Everyone stood their shocked and scared as to what might happen next. Kagome rushed to his side, but she reached there, Inuyasha grabbed her and roughly kissed her. Once he was done he smirked and said "if this doesn't get through to you, then you are truly a dumbass." He glared at Hojo. "KAGOME IS MY MATE AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, BURN YOU ALIVE, AND THEN SO NO ONE WILL FORGET YOU I WILL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE. UNDERSTOOD?" Hojo at this point was nearly hyperventilating. Once he realized that Inuyasha talking he nodded quickly, his eyes burning with complete and utter hatred. He then quickly rushed out of the scene. When far away so they won't hear him he took out a camera and took photos of Inuyasha in this state making sure that he captured every detail that told people of what he was. He then hurried to school all the while smirking.

A/N: *video chat from room* well there you guys

Inu: *glares at Ala*

Ala: what the hell stop glaring at me

Inu: why the hell would u write that

Ala: what r u talkin bout

Kag: I think hes talkin bout when hojo kissed me *shivers*

Hojo: I know u enjoyed it

Inu: now hes in the god damn AN that it once I kill that bastard im after u Ala

Hojo: *sweats* uh…i…I um… gotta go *runs away from Inuyasha*

Inu: get back from here u waste of sperm *chases after Hojo

Ala: Kagome protect me

Kag: srry after what u wrote im on his side

Ala: *pales/ grabs stuff and call a taxi* im outta here see ya oh n plz r&R

Inu: hehe now that im done with that wimp where is that pain to my existence

*in background hears a car quickly speeding away*

Inu: hehehe they always run *goes after Ala*

A/N: hey ppls I was looking back at the previous chappies when I realixzed I posted chappie 9 twice so um oops

Inu: dumbass

Ala: sit!

Inu: *crashes down*

Ala: I'll fix tho don't worry so technically u get two chappies

Hojo: hi kagome *smiles creepily*

Kag: uhhhhh Inuyasha defend

Inu: I'm not a damn dog *sees hojo* grrrrrrrrrrrr *br=arks and chases after hojo*

Ala: O.O anywayyyyyyyyys heres the chappie

Chapter 12 got caught

Kagome and her friends entered the classroom. It instantly quieted down the moment she and Inuyasha walked in. confused she around and at herself. Finding nothing wrong she clung to Inuyasha, having a bad feeling. Sitting down she turned to Ayumi. "Hey, good morning!" Ayumi turned around and laughed nervously, "uh hey… Kagome." Sensing something was up she asked" whats wrong everyone was acting weird when we came in, and now even you are acting strange." Looking at her childhood friend Ayumi pulled out her cell phone and showed Kagome what has everyone so worked up. What she saw shocked Kagome. On the screen was snap shots of Inuyasha in his full demon state attacking Hojo. Paling she called over said person. "What is it wench" he said coming over. Seeing him come over frightened Ayumi and mover closer to Kagome. Noticing this he asked "what's with her?" to answer his question Kagome showed him the cell phone. He understood the moment he saw it. Timidly Ayumi asked "is this picture real?" Looking at her, Kagome sighed. "Yea."

Understanding Ayumi looked at Inuyasha. Kagome got up and walked to the front of the class. She knew what she was going to do was going to affect everything, but it had to be done. Everyone has the pictures, and as long as she this secret anyone who found out could use it to their advantage. Calling her friends over she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, needing the support. "Um excuse me everyone." Hearing her voice they all turned towards her, obviously wanting answers. "Well I bet everyone has seen the pictures" she said while everyone nodded. "So I guess you are all wondering why Inuyasha looks like that?" Once again everyone nods. Taking a deep breath she said "well I better start from the beginning but first" she turned towards Inuyasha and removed the prayer beads. Instantly Inuyasha's appearance a reverted to its usual state/ the whole class gasped at what they saw. His midnight black hair turned as silver as the moon, his deep violet eyes changed to the color of the sun, his teeth grew into its long fangs, and his nail grew sharper than a blade. Surprised at what she had done Inuyasha gaped at her whispering her name. "The reason why I was absent all the time last year wasn't because I was sick. I was doing something only I could do." She looked up to the class. "Do you remember the legend of the Shikon Jewel? How there was a hanyo, a priestess, a Kitsune child, a cursed monk, and a demon exterminator with no family? Well let me introduce you to them. Inuyasha is the hanyo. He is the son of late princess Izayoi and Inu-no-Taisho, one of the most powerful demon that ever walked this land." Looking at the class Inuyasha only stepped closer to Kagome, not used to all the attention. Kagome then looked at Miroku. "This is the previously cursed monk Miroku. He lost his father when he was very young. Though he is the greatest womanizer you all will probably ever meet" said Kagome while Miroku looked hurt. She smiled at him and finished "he is also one of the most loyal companions, and one of my best friends." She then walked over to Sango. "Sango is the demon slayer. That explains how tough she is" Kagome joked. "Anyways Sango lost a lot, her whole family and village. She was able to save her brother in the end though. She, she is like" she paused shaking her head. "No she is my sister, no matter if we are related by blood or not." Looking at the class she turned towards them with her head held high. "I'm, I'm the miko. You see, there's this well on my family's shrine and well on my fifteen birthday I was dragged in by a demon, I managed to fight it off unscathed but when I climbed out I was in the middle of a forest. I wandered a bit and came across Inuyasha. He was under a spell, and even though he is a half demon when I first saw him, well I thought he was an angel. He looked so peaceful. After that I went through a series of events. I was chased by the same demon that dragged me down the well, freed Inuyasha, he killed said demon, he tried to kill me, I managed to stop him and bound him to, I broke the jewel, and then you knows what happens from there. I went through a lot of thing I didn't have to. I could of easily walked away, but I didn't. so I hope you don't judge any of us. We…we just want to be happy and live a care free life. That's all we want." Looking at the class she bowed and gave them a pleading look. At first there was silence then Yuka stood up and started clapping, followed you Ayumi and Eri. Soon most of the class was applauding them. Some were even cheering. Relieved Kagome smiled and started to cry. Inuyasha was instantly at her side. "Oi wench what's wrong? Why the hell are you crying for?" Kagome looked up at him and said "I'm just so happy and relieved don't worry." He then looked at the class. Snorting he said "oi, dumbasses. Now that you know the truth you should know what will happen if ever catch any of your scents on Kagome. Remember Inu yokai are very territorial. That means I will kill purely by instinct." Everyone gulped at his statement.

A/N: so that's the chappie

Inu: who knew chappies could be so damn tiring

Kag: tell me bout it

Ala: it wasn't that bad btw wheres homo I mean hojo

Inu: homo's over there sulking in a corner his plan didn't work

Kag: Inuyasha it Hojo

Inu: I know

Ala: ne ways hope u like it n ppl thnx 4 the reviews

Kag: we went thru a lot 2day plz reviews n I'l give you a kiss

Inu: hell to the no

Kag: fine then I'll give you ramen

Inu: wtf hell f***ing no

A/N: hey pplz

Inu: Yo

Ala: ok like we rehearsed

Inu: *sigh*

Ala: 123 Wat

Inu: Up

Kag: Home

Mir: Skillet

San: Buiscit

Shi/Koh: !

Ala: *smiles* ok good but we could do better *cough* Inuyasha *cough*

Inu: screw this *walks away*

Kag: he's just not meant for the stage

Every1: *nods*

Inu: I heard you

Ship: heres the chappie

Chapter 13 The media can be a big pain in the Ass

(Same day as last chappie)

Everyone was worn out after Kagome made her confession. Sure it made their lives a little easier, as in they could come out for who they are, they didn't have to hold back, but damn people sure are nosy.

Inuyasha flopped down on the nearest lunch table, completely annoyed with his fellow peers. "Damn if they weren't human I would just tear their limbs out, and enjoy the sight of the color draing from their frail puny bodies" Inuyasha gritted out. Kagome just went over to his side, looked at his face and leaned in. Thinking he was going to get kissed he leaned in as well but shocked when he ear got pulled.

"What the hell wench" he shouted. Huffing Kagome replied " stop thinking like Inuyasha! I mean I understand why you are annoyed, but until a little while ago they thought time travelling, demons and everything else was a myth. I did as well before I fell in the well." Sighing she rubbed his ear, guilty about hurting.

"Don't Inuyasha, I believe we can play this to our advantage" Miroku said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about monk?"

"Well look at this from my point of view. We are legendary heroes who defeated the most powerful demon of our time. We are strong, fit

, and might I add good-looking as well."

Little did Miroku know that their beautiful and strong female companion heard every word he had said.

Sango ready to beat him to a pulp was pulled aside by Kagome. The two huddled together a formed a plan to teach the boys a lesson. Once they were done they smiled so creepily it Sesshomaru cold stare to shame.

Both climbing on top of a table Sango shouted "Calling all boys. If you would like to see whats like to kiss a feisty demon slayer, and pure as hell miko come here. All it cost is fifty yen. Also if you're the first one you get two kiss free."

Kagome then added "If you are Inuyasha, Miroku, and especially if you are Hojo, well sorry no kiss for you." once they were done they sat down smiling to themselves. They knew their so called "boyfriends" had heard them and would be outrage. Yet it is not as if they can do anything because well Sango could kick Miroku's ass any day and though she would never actually do it, but if she wanted to Kagome could give Inuyasha a taste of purification.

After hearing what Sango and Kagome said, both Inuyasha and Miroku were both seeing red. They tried to reach the girl but were blocked by a mob of both single and taken boys. Sadly though they could see exactly what was happening from there. Sango was the first one. The captain of the school's swimming team was the first customer so he was going to get two from Sango, and one from Kagome.

Sango gave him two pecks, one on the cheek and the other lightly at the lips. Miroku after watching what took place, dejectedly walked away drowning in a sea of his own depression. It was Kagome's turn now, and before she kissed him, Inuyasha leaped over to he side bearing his fangs at all the males. His eyes even flashed red. Taking that as their sign to leave the once over crowded area, the flood of men quickly moved to their respective place, in short away from there.

Making sure they were gone Inuyasha turned to see kagome smiling at him. Outraged at this he yelled "what the hell were you thinking giving basically all the boys in the school to kiss you. did you actually think I would let that happen!" Giggling Kagome said "Now you know how I feel." Turning serious, she continued "Sango and I heard what you and Miroku were talking about over there. We were right next to you for Kami's sake. I was hurt when you actually were listening to him Inuyasha."

Eyes softening at what she said Inuyasha stroked her cheek. "Do you actually think I listen to that damn pervert? Most of the time I stay around just to keep that fool out of trouble and more than half of the time I take the fall with him, literally" he whispered remembering all the sits he received because of Miroku's antics.

Looking up at Inuyasha Kagome said "then let's make a promise, I won't do stuff like this again, and you don't get caught with Miroku cause then I will just assume the worst. Deal." She held out her hand and smiled when Inuyasha took hold of it.

The rest of the day was a blur. From people asking them questions, to doing class work, after school activities and more people invading their personal space the Inu-tachi were worn out. Whoever said that this will make their lives easier were dead wrong.

What shocked them though, was that when they returned home, after picking up the kids from school and telling them what happened, was that there were news reporters and all other sorts of media surrounding there house. When they stepped up the final flight of stairs, all heads turned towards them. Like piranhas they quickly caught up to them and attacked with a barrage of questions.

"Which one of you is Higurashi Kagome?"

"I assume you are Inuyasha. May I ask but I wish to see if your ears are real?"

"Are you Shippo exactly what age are you? You seem no older than six."

"Sango may you please affirm what kinds of yokai you used to slay?"

"Miroku, what exactly was this curse that your family passed down?"

"Kohaku, how does it feel to be trained by a family of demon slayers, I presume when you were a young child?"

"Sota, how did it feel to have your sister absent all the time, and to constantly make up excuses and lies for her?"

At the sudden assault of questions, Shippo reverted back to his original form and started to cry.

Kagome in turn started to comfort him to no use. Inuyasha reacted to Kagome's distress and tried to make Shippo calm down to no use. Sango then started yelling at the news casters for causing this whole mess. Miroku and Kohaku, who knew that if that if they let her continue they would all be toast, tried to hold her back.

Sota taking in the scene sighed and walked into the house calling his mother so she could go outside and handle this.

Ala: I like this chappie

Mir/Inu: hell to the no

Kag: c'mon guys it wasn't that bad

San: I enjoyed it

Mir: my dearest Sango how who wound my frail heart

San: oh shut it monk I know you did those kinds of things, probably worse so ZIP IT

Mir: oh my poor heart

Inu: you can't win monk

Ala: I new ppl

Koh: what is it Ala-san

Ala: well…

Ship: I wanna tell them

Kag: hey why does Shippo know and not us

Ala: cuz he's cute

Kag: im cute 2

Ala: not cuter than Shippo ne ways tell em

Ship: ok Ala came out with a new story YAYZ

Ala: YAYZ but every1 beside Inuyasha and kagome are in it

EVERY1: WAT!

Ala: you guys can't fit in the plot srry but ….

Nar: I'm in it BELIEVE IT!

Mir: you gotta be kidding me

Ala: nope

San: I need a new agent

Ala; I am ur agent

San: damn it

Ala: ne ways plz check it out I hope u guys like it

Nar: until then plz review BELIEVE IT!

Ala: I'm losing patience with you really fast

A/N: thanks 4 the reviews

Inu: no really thanks

Kag: *giggles*

Ala: wats so funny

Kag: nothing just remembering how happy u got when u finally got a strike in bolwin on ur b day

Ala: well I was proud of myself

Iny: im just happy u let us out of the closet that day

Ala: of course I would

Ship: and you cake us b day pizza 2

Ala: ok

Mir: n u actually ley us come to dave n busters wit u

Ala:…..

San: not to mention cake

Ala: enough! u guys r making me seem heartless

Inu: hunny u do that all on ur own

Ala:…. Fine then *snaps fingers*

Inu: *disappears*

Kag: where did he go

Ala: *smirks evilly* I'll tell you at the end of the chappie

Chapter 14 Sparks Fly

Mai came outside at Sota's request and was upset to see that the media that surrounded her house earlier today was still on her property. A few hours ago she managed to get rid of the scoundrels but it seems they are persistent.

Full of strife she walked to the center of the madness only to find Inuyasha and Kagome trying to soothe a crying Shippo and Miroku and Kohaku trying to hold back a steaming Sango for letting loose her fury on the unsuspecting new casters. Shocked that the situation had gotten so out of hand, she stood between the media and her family. That's exactly what the eccentric people from the past had become to her, family.

Standing her ground, she politely said "I will not ask this a third time. Please refrain from standing on my property. If you fail to oblige to this I will not hesitate to call and report you to the authorities."

An arrogant blonde then made her way to the "wall" that separated her from her target.

"I assume that you are Higurashi-san. Tell me. How can you allow your fifteen year old daughter to even participate in this outrageous no without a doubt extremely dangerous 'adventure'? How would you react if she was seriously injured poisoned, and dare I add died? Would you take full responsibility for her death, figuratively speaking of course? Yet you couldn't do that. If you reported her death she would have to receive a CAT to see what 'illness' killed her, you know she was never ill so the doctors would fail to find any traces of disease, thus causing speculation. Was Kagome-san really sick, if not then why did her guardian lied to her school saying that she was? Or would you lie to the public? Saying that she was murdered, kidnapped, or ran away? That would of course be leading the authorities in a wild goose case that would never end, cause in fact have died in an era completely unreachable by us."

By the time the blonde was done she was smirking, confident in her rationalization. Having said her final word all heads were already staring at her, even Shippo had stopped crying.

Mai though was not looking at her. With her head down, hair covering her eyes she whispered "do you really assume I would do such a terrible act?" Looking at her she continued "do you really think I would do that. I would NEVER send my daughter to an unknown place where I can't reach her if I wasn't one hundred percent positive she would come back home to me safely in my arms! What mother would want their child on a kami-forsaken battlefield? When this charade began she told me 'Momma, this is something I have to do. Only I can do this.' The only reason I allowed her to do this was because the moment I met Inuyasha I knew he would protect her. I knew that even though he acted as if he didn't care he would protect her with his life. I wasn't wrong to believe in him. Tell me, are you a mother? If you are to then don't you dare judge me! You don't know anything. You don't know how many nights I spent awake crying, worried sick because Kagome came a day or two late than agreed. How I would sit at the house all day waiting for her return. Though if you are a mother, how could you? How could judge me? You should know what it is like to see your child hurt or to even think of the possibility of it?"

Mai was hysterical, tears sliding down her cheeks. Fist clenched, she stood up tall and walked to the house not uttering a word.

Kagome looked at her mother's retreating figure with remorseful eyes. Turning to the woman who inflicted her mother's pain, with anger now recently flaring in her eyes, a crack sounded.

The woman held her face, eyes wide and filled with shock. All who knew Kagome was shocked as well, never expecting the bright, cheerful, and caring girl to ever willingly inflict pain on another living being. Then Inuyasha started to back away too minding that Shippo as well had hopped onto his shoulder, clenching his shirt tightly.

At first no one knew why the two suddenly show this act of panic, but soon the answer became clear. It started out with feint pinkish glow surrounding the young angered priestess, but then soon small crackles and pops of pure spiritual energy made its presence known even to those who couldn't sense it at first. To those who could though, the sight before them was amazing and terrifying at once. The once subtle glow was now a raging light encompassing the small girl.

Miroku being slightly unaffected due to his holy powers strode to his companion. Lightly he nudged her should but was pushed back by the brute force of her spiritual energy.

Her head previously looking down as her spiritual energy flowed out of her she looked up and tear were running down her face. It broke Inuyasha's heart to see his would-be mate so sad.

Not caring at her current state he tried to join her. Step by step he walked over to her. When he got too close Shippo jumped off his shoulder and landed on Sango's. Not letting the sudden absence of the extra affect him he continued. What surprised him though was that when he finally reached her no harm was done to him. The clash of the two opposing forces never happened. Instead it felt like warm sunshine on his skin, yet somehow he could still feel the sadness in it.

Abruptly he pulled Kagome into his chest and let her tear fall. Sobbing and in the arms of Inuyasha her aura calmed down and began to retreat. Patting her head he looked at the cause of this mess.

Not even glaring to his full potential he said one word that made her leave tail between her legs "leave." He then looked at the rest of the media. Sighing he looked at Miroku and Sango silenting pleading for them to handle this. Recognizing the look on Inuyasha's face she nodded.

"I guess this couldn't be avoided with Kagome making her little speech earlier today" she said while writing down something on a piece of paper she had in her pocket. Handing it to one of the news caster she said "it's the number to our residence. Please call if you want to set up an interview or whatever." Hand now her coat pocket she half dragged her lecherous boyfriend and little brother in the house. Inuyasha then lifted up Kagome as though she more fragile than sand and walked over to the house.

Seeing that they no longer had any reason for remaining there the once crowded area filled with dozens of people was soon empty in a matter of seconds.

Ala: soooo how'd u like it

Inu:….

Kag: *sniff*

Inu: plz stop cryin

Ala: wait how did u get back

Inu: u needed me 4 the chappie

Ala: oh yea

Ship: hey where did Inuyasha go tho

Ala: what his hell would be like

Mir: that could be ne thing

San: he has a pt 4 once

Ala: ok then lets make it into a contest

Inu: readers if u review n plz do write what you think my version of my own personal hell would be

Ala: the 3 best 1 would get PROPS!

San: props?

Ala/Ship: yup

Kag: *sniif*

Inu: *whimpers*

Mai: *sniff*

Ship: oh boy

Koh: plz review every 1

A/N: thnx 4 the reviews

Ala: *sighs*

Every1: O.O

Inu: she been doing that 4 3 hrs now WTF!

Kag: Ala-chan are you alright?

Ala:*sigh*

Ship: I knw whats wrong

Koh: well spill it out

Ship: I saw on her laptop that she was tellin her friend that this boy she likes isn't responding to her ms n now she is sad

Kag: Shippo I think u mean IMs

Ship: oh

Inu: hah serves u right!

Ala: *starts to cry*

Mir: look what u done shes actually crying

Kag: poor Ala chan

Inu: *sigh*

Ship: plz enjoy the chappie

Inu: STOP CRYING!

Chapter 15 The Big Day

I awoke in my room. I looked around and saw Inuyasha's sleeping figure near my bedside. His face looked so peaceful that it drew a smile on my face. Gently I brushed his bang away from his face watching in amusement as his nose scrunched up a little then relaxed. Then it hit me. Yesterday's event came rushing back to my head. Looking out the window I knew that sooner or later either we will be going to them or they will be crawling back so hesitantly I stood up from my bed and stretched. Then I bent down to Inuyasha's level and lightly tapped him. After first he groaned and shuffled a bit but then he faced me and opened his eyes. They were so full of relief. Standing up, he soon followed suit.

"How are you" he tiredly asked.

"Fine" I replied as I hugged him.

Startled at the sudden gesture he fidgeted.

"Thank you for what you did, for staying with me last night" I whispered before I pulled back and smiled a smile specially reserved for my furry eared hanyo.

We then went down stairs to find that mostly everyone was awake beside my Momma. 'Momma' I thought sadly and looked towards her room. Sighing I went to the counter to prepare my breakfast.

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" cried Shippo. Almost dropping my favorite cereal bowl I rushed to his side. He wasted no time jumping into my arms. Looking up at me tears still inhis eyes he stammered "Kagome…Kohaku said those mean people were coming back…tell me it's…no true." Wishing it wasn't I told it was. Holding him to my chest I walked once again to the counter and prepare an cereal breakfast for three.

I noticed though that throughout this whole time I was awake that the phone has been ringing nom-stop.

Frustrated Sango grounded out "damn those people don't give up a freaking break!"

Sighing Miroku replied "whether it happened now or later it was going to happen regardless since Kagome made that speech." He put his hand to his head and tried to concentrate though I don't care on what right now.

Looking at everyone I started to feel guilty. This all started because I revealed our secret.

"If only I though before I said anything yesterday, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so sorry you guys" I said tiredly. Inuyasha walked over to my side and put his arm around me, not having to day anything for I already know what he was going to.

"Don't blame yourself Kagome, if not for you we will still have to be pretending" Sango said. She too came to my side and gave me a hug. Soon Miroku and Kohaku came over and we were all in one big group hug.

Trying to make the best of the situation I said "well I guess after we eat we should get ready. Sango what time is the first appointment?"

"Today at three" she answered.

Nodding I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and made a break for the shower not wanting to get caught up behind Inuyasha.

As the door slammed shut I could hear a "God dammit Kagome!"

The morning past by rather quickly and before we knew it, it was two thirty. After helping Shippo get dressed we all met in front of the main door. Shippo was wearing an earthy green tee shirt with tan slack so that he could look nice yet casual. It was hard finding clothing for his normal side but it wasn't impossible. Ht back of his pant was altered so that his big puffy tail could stick out.

Sango was wearing a short sleeved pink blouse with small black flowers scattered across it with a mini black skirt and black flats. She had her hair in a high ponytail as she had often worn it in battle. Knowing she would mostly likely need it she had hiraikotsu strung across her back in a way as it wouldn't wrinkle her shirt and Kilala tuck safely in a pink hand bag so they wouldn't get separated in the chaos sure to come.

Miroku was wearing a deep purple button up dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. As usual his hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail at the nape of his neck. In his right hand was the prayer beads that once sealed his dangerous kazaana temporarily and the other held his trusty staff.

Kohaku was wearing a tan dress shirt that was slightly wrinkled, probably from trying to put it on, and pale blue boot cut jeans. On his feet are tan and white converse. His hair was worn as he usually styles it. Though his arms are behind his back you could still see the chain and sickle that he is holding.

Inuyasha was wearing a bright red dress shirt opened with a white tee shirt underneath. He was wearing faded black jeans with black and red converse. Around his neck were the ever –present subjugation beads. On his waist was the sash that held Tessaiga with not too surprisingly the sword hanging from it.

Kagome was wearing a sleeveless summer green dress splashed with an array of yellow flower with a white shawl over it. She wore white sandals. Like Sango today she decided to wear her hair in a high pony tail. Hanging from her back was her trusty bow and a quiver of arrows.

Seeing that everyone was ready, Kagome quickly called taxi seeing that her momma has not yet recovered from the stress of the day before.

The taxi quickly arrived at her house and everyone piled in with Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap to preserve space. The ride was rather quiet for everyone was worried about the outcome of today's events. They were afraid that this might be a mistake, but like many of Naraku's previous traps they dived head first into it. It wasn't long for them to arrive at their destination.

All coming out one by one they took a deep breath and held hands. Looking at her friends Kagome said "let's promise that no matter what happens in there we are in this together. That we will defend each other and stand up for one another no matter what!" hearing what Kagome said Inuyasha nodded and held her hand tighter. Sango smiled and nodded as well. Shippo hopped to his most favorite place in the world, Kagome's shoulder. Miroku nodded. Kohaku looked at his sister and eagerly nodded his head. Having said what she wanted to she looked at the towering building that they all knew would have a great impact on their lives in this era.

Deciding that it was now or never the Inu-tachi all took a step the television network office.

(A/N: I was thinking 'bout ending it here but I wanted this chappie to be long cuz its important n stuff plz continue reading =D)

The inside was as they all imagined. People busily walking around the room, phones ringing, everyone was dressed in a professional manner. In a way they were all amazed how efficiently this place ran with all the chaos it held in the inside.

It seemed their presence was noticed for a man in a blues suit with his hair jelled back walked up to them. Flashing a friendly yet strictly professional smile that he no doubt trained himself to do; he greeted "why hello, you must be our three o' clock interview. My name is Hanamura Kenji." Sizing them up he continued "you must be Kagome-san, Inuyasha-kun, Sango-san, Miroku-kun, Shippo-kun, and Kohaku-kun" correctly guessing who was who. Bowing slightly he motioned for them to follow him.

They walked through a series of hallway, went up four stories, walked though more hallways until they reached the room where they face will be on television. Inuyasha looked at the clock. It read two fifty. Soon they would be on national television. Seeing that were being told to get ready he led Kagome to the make-up artist. Of course being as manly the boys refused, more like yelled in their faces, that they weren't going to, wear any. So Kagome and Sango sat down allowed the artists to do their jobs. Once done they looked in the mirror, and gasped, liking the final results.

They were then told to sit in the chair provided o the set. They sat in this order: Inuyasha, Kagome with Shippo on her lap once again, Kohaku, Sango, and finally Miroku. A man and a woman, assumingly the host of the show sat down behind a desk that started conversation with one another.

Suddenly they heard an incredibly irritating theme song that signaled that the show was live. Once the song finished for which Inuyasha and Shippo were thankful for the man began "and we' are back. Ladies and gents this is Sakura Info, you favorite source for all the latest news and information. I'm your host Junpei and this is my lovely co-host, Nana" while pointing to the woman seated next to him. The camera now facing the Inu-tachi Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and hid behind her hair.

"Today we have a group of remarkable guests" Nana started while standing up. "Many of us don't believe in silly myths, fairy tales, and what not, yet these people lived it! We're brought you for your curious minds INUYASHA, KAGOME, SHIPPO, SANGO, MIROKU, AND KOHAKU!"

The camera then did a closed up at every one's faces making them rather uncomfortable which only succeeded in making Inuyasha irritable. Junpei then walked over to them and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder to which Inuyasha responded with a growl in his direction, Backing off he said "well according to our sources we've heard you confessed the whole story to your class yesterday morning. Tell me, how exactly did you fall into the well on your shrine grounds, on your birthday no less."

Kagome responded with slight discomfort "well my brother, Sota, he said that out cat went inside the well house. I don't blame him for not wanting to go in it, for it is creepy. So I went in to find him, which turned out to be rather easy. I turned to face my brother at the entrance of the room but, then something grabbed me" she he said with a shudder recalling that fateful day. "It pulled me down the well. When I looked to see what did that I saw a demon with the torso of a pale naked woman but where the torso ended the boy of a centipede began. She attacked saying she wanted the Shikon jewel but when I tried to push her away I unconsciously slightly purified her. It wasn't enough for her to be completely purified but I managed to escape when I landed in the well again. At first I thought I was home again but when I climbed out I realized I was far from home" she finished with a slight chuckle.

"I see" said Nana. She made her way as well to the group and then faced the camera. "Well I believe that's when the summary you told your classmates begin." To that Kagome nodded.

"Well you basically summarized the story; I'm going to ask you all something may we ask you a few questions. Some might get personal and you have the right to refuse to answer them. Is it okay if I ask we ask you?" Knowing that this is what they were here for the nodded without hesitation.

Seeing that they had their approval she began. "So first thing first let's start with something easy. Inuyasha are your ears real and if so may I touch them" she exclaimed with eager eyes. Sighing, he knew that they would ask him this tiredly nodded, not in the mood to actually talk. Quickly she practically flew to his side and rubbed his ears. She lets out a squeal that made him cover his ears to which she pouted.

"Okay next one" said Junpei. Looking at Sango he began "may we see your nekomata?" Standing up Sango nodded. She set her purse down and told Kilala to come out to which the little fur ball obliged. The camera zoomed up on Kilala no doubt causing girl and strangely some guys from across the country to squeal at the small and cute demon. Wanting to make this more interesting she commanded the two hosts to walk away from the smell nekomata. Once they did she smirked and said "Kilala" in a way that the cat instantly recognized.

Letting out a fearsome growl that wasn't expected from the cute demon she a ring of fire formed around the cat and in an instant the small demon was replaced with one more than five times her size. It was still was still Kilala, which was proven when the giant cat walked over to Sango and nuzzled her hand. When Kilala got the approval she reverted to her smaller size and stepped back in the purse to which she started to like. Sango the picked up the purse and sat down while rubbing Kilala's neck.

Eyes wide Junpei gasped. It was clear that neither he nor Nana expected that little show. Once he regained his composure he ran a hand through his hair and stammered "wow! That-that was really something. We-well let's move on" wanting to forget that evr happened.

"Miroku, I heard you once had a curse in your right hand, could you please go more into detail about it, that is if you are comfortable with it?"

Looking at said hand he gripped it tightly and pulled out his prayer beads. Showing them to the camera he said "these beads, these were the beads that would hold off my kazaana. The kazaana…it took the life of my grandfather…of my father. The kazaana is like a black hole. If I opened it, it would suck anything and everything that's in its path. Slowly the kazaana grew larger if it grew large enough it would take my life one day as well. Luckily we managed to defeat Naraku and thus ended the curse. If we hadn't killed Naraku though I wouldn't know what I would do." Miroku had a melancholic look plastered on his face. He felt very alone at that moment, but Sango grasped his hand and whispered that it was okay, they are all safe and Naraku is dead. He smiled at the woman who could be his death as well as his salvation.

Seeing that Miroku needed some time to himself Nana quickly asked "so Inuyasha, according to Kagome's story you were involved with Kikyo who she was reincarnated from. Tell are you with Kagome so that in a way you could still be with Kikyo?" At this Inuyasha jumped from his seat growling. Eyes flashing red he ground out "what hell did you just say? How dare you ask me that you stupid wench!" Everyone was staring at the pair. Inuyasha kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Kagome watched him with remorseful eyes, knowing that whatever he said could make or break her.

Inuyasha took a step towards Nana and stepped back. She realized that she must have hit a soft spot and regretted what she said. Inuyasha was trying with all he had not to attack the girl in front of him. He knew that if he did it would ruin everything for his friends. He was torn. He didn't know what to do that express how he felt. Kissing her would be plain indecent but he needed to show them.

"Kagome, she-she is my sunshine on this bleak planet. When I was down she cheered me up. She calms me down when I feel pissed off. When she cries I just want to hold her until she feels better. When she happy I feel so at peace. When I was with Kikyo I never felt that way. Kagome, she taught me how to trust, how to be open. She accepted me for me without a second thought. SO HOW CAN YOU EVR ACCUSE ME OF THAT?" he roared.

By then the studio had cut to commercial. He couldn't hold back his anger eyes settling on red he was about leap at the weak human when Kagome rushed to his side. Holding on to his shirt she said "Inuyasha please calm down. Please for me." Looking at the shaking girl that held on to him he looked the frightened host. His hair covering his eyes he apologized and gruffly sat down.

The rest of the show went smoothly, yet through it no one had asked Inuyasha another question nor had he spoken another word.

Ala: there u go

Inu: *glares at wall* Ship: Inuyasha looks really scary kagome

Kag: *sighs/ kisses him on cheek*

Inu: *big goofy grin spreads on his face*

Kag: all better

Ala: the power she has over him

Koh: Ala tired so we r makin this short

Mir: since she wrote this chappie the same day as the last 1

San: she is deciding who won and get…..PROPS next chappie

Inu: *still smiling* plz review

Kag: this is getting creepy

**A/N: I am so so so so soooooo sorry .! I finally updated but I know I took waaaaaaaay too long.**

**Inu: damn straight you did! We were in your freakin closet for like over a freakin year.**

**Kag: I have to agree with Inu this time Ala**

**Inu: so what is your horrible excuse? Did you give up on us? Do u hate ur readers?**

**Ala: No! how dare you say that? I felt so bad about this u know! N I tried writing but I would either hate it or I got stuck half way =(**

**Ship: why the long update though, u updated ur other fics**

**Mir: yes lady ala, u cant mean 2 say writer blocks has all the blame**

**Ala: no, I did have family issues as well, not 2 mention school, chorus n therapy, yes I admit it, I have my issues v_v**

**San: c u big jerk now she is feeling down. The poor girl had 2 go thru therapy!**

**Mir: Sango, my lu I assure that was not my intention**

**San: yea rite lecher**

**Kag: I guess I can forgive u**

**Ala: I will try 2 update as soon as possible n this is my longest chappie yet**

**Koh: we I hope the readers forgive u ala. Everyone plz enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter 16 Simply dealing with it

"No Eri, I didn't mean to lie to you all this time…What! Why would you say such a thing?...Yes, I know you're just shocked but still…Thank you Ayumi, it means a lot to me…Yes, Yuka Inuyasha is my bad boy boyfriend and a half demon from the past…What? You want to pet his ears? He rarely even lets me do that, nonetheless you!...Look, I got to go. See you guys at school Monday? Yeah, bye."

Kagome then closed her cell phone and flopped onto her bed. All day she has been receiving phone calls from numerous friends and family. They asked her about everything. About her journeys, her relationships, her powers, etc. She understood they couldn't help but be curious, but it is still very stressing. It has been like this ever since the interview yesterday. They had missed school in favor of being interviewed by two hosts from a popular show. Besides Inuyasha's slip up, it had gone perfect.

Speaking of Inuyasha, her hanyo is currently running his claws through her ebony locks. All day he has been pampering her. From helping her do little things to giving her a full blown back rub, that by the help felt heavenly.

His silver hair fell over his shoulder like a waterfall and his sun kissed eyes gazed at her worriedly. Grasping some of his silver locks in her tiny palms, she twirled around his hair in an aloof manner. This is the closest she has gotten to relaxation since the interview.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered sadly.

"Sssssssh" I hushed him, knowing that he was going to apologize for the hundredth time this day. "I know what you are going to say and I already told you there is nothing to forgive. That interviewer, what's her face was being just really mean and asked something really inappropriate. The way you reacted would be expected from anyone so please, enough." Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going" I asked, trailing after him.

"Sesshomaru's here" he said tiredly. I frowned at this and grabbed his hand, attempting to give the silver haired bot some form of comfort.

At the door, Inuyasha immediately opened it just as Sesshomaru stepped up to it. The demon wore a light gray suit that complimented his pale skin. His silver hair was tied in a low ponytail and his once cold eyes stared onto me. Yet, unlike their previous encounter at school, Sesshomaru's demonic marking are at full display.

"Inuyasha…Kagome" the intimidating demon said.

"Sesshomaru, your face" Kagome gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth as she ushered Inuyasha' older half-brother inside their house.

"What of this Sesshomaru's face…Kagome" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome couldn't help but notice yet another pause when he spoken her name.

"Well for one you have our family's marking on it. It draws more attentions then those flashing signs" Inuyasha in a 'that should be obvious' tone. The hanyo then crossed his arms and thumped his bare foot against the floor, obviously expecting an answer.

"Well half-breed, if you should use the miniscule brain that occupies such a small space in your skull, you would realize that thanks to you and your companions, there is no longer any need for demons to hide their heritage."

The couple stared blankly at their guest before Kagome said "what?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha winced at Kagome's high pitched shriek. Realizing her mistake, she apologized, clearly embarrassed from her outburst.

"Before, your miko deafens me Inuyasha, yes. Since your interview aired on television, demons no longer feel the need to hide."

"Keh, well I know you didn't some here to tell us that" Inuyasha huffed, irritated that his half-brother was even close to him.

"Look before he tells us, let's go into the living room. If this is going to be a long conversation, I rather be comfortable than standing right in front of my door" Kagome stated in a matter of fact tone. She then turned on her heels and walked into the living room. Inuyasha stared at her retreating form with a longing look.

"Inuyasha if you are to drool over to soon to be mate, then at least have to courtesy to do so in private. This Sesshomaru would rather not watch his half-brother pine like a mere dog over a simple wench."

"Sesshomaru shut the hell up! Don't call Kagome that, only I can! Also at least I have a girl so I have bragging rights" Inuyasha growled before leading Sesshomaru into the living room.

Inuyasha joined Kagome on the love seat while Sesshomaru sat in the single coach. Pulling Kagome onto his lap, Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Blushing Kagome tried to pull away from her boyfriend, but the attempt was futile. "Stay still wench" Inuyasha murmured . Kagome blushed even more as she felt his lips move against her neck but nodded anyways. The whole while Sesshomaru smirked at her embarrassment.

"So um…Sesshomaru, what is it…that you came here…for" Kagome struggled to say as she fought the blood rising to her face.

"Hn. Well Kagome, as you know I recently enroller at your school. However, it was not simply based on a mere whim" Sesshomaru began. "One of the reason I became a student at your learning facailty is because ritgh after Naraku was destroyed your rag tag team simply disappeared off the face of the planet. You and your companions could not be found. Why is that?"

Kagome fidgeted under the demon lord's gaze. She calmed down however when she felt Inuyasha's chest rumble.

"Go ahead you can tell him" Inuyasha said. "It's not like the well works anyway.'

Nodding, Kagome said "well, you know how I am the reincarnation of Kikyo? Well, when she was reborn into me, I was born in this era. On my fifteenth birthday I fell down the well and the Shikon Jewel was ripped from my torso. Since then I was going back and forth between both times. The well no longer works."

"Hn, interesting. This explains many things, such as your strange attire from when Naraku still walked the earth."

"Uh, yeah." Kagome then shrank into her boyfriends embrace, feeling the air get rather awkward.

Remembering something, Kagome said suddenly "hey Sesshomaru what happened to your markings from before?"

"It is simple Kagome. This Sesshomaru simply applied what is the demonic equivalent of cover up."

Kagome stared wide eyed at the demon before her. 'That's it' she thought. 'Just cover up? No spells? No transformations? Just…cover up?'

Shrugging at the disbelief clearly written over the miko's face, Sesshomaru said "while you humans have come a long way, demonic technology will always be far more advanced."

Seeing that as the only answer she will get, Kagome laughed nervously.

"Kagomeeeee" yelled Shippo as he ran into the room and straight to Kagome's bosom. Giving Shippo a warning growl, Inuyasha took the Kitsune off of Kagome and returned to his place in her neck.

"Baka Inuyasha" the child whined before giving Kagome puppy eyes. "Kagome! Something strange is happening with the well!"

This caught everyone attention. Instantly, Kagome shot out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to the well. Smelling the girl's distress the three ran out the room and to the well house.

Shippo reached her first surprisingly, and hopped to her shoulder. Inuyasha then joined them followed by Sesshomaru.

The three demon then took a sniff before wrinkling their noses.

"It smells freaking rancid in here" Inuyasha complained. Shippo covered his nose with his tiny hands as Sesshomaru's face settled into a scowl.

"A low class demon was here recently" Sesshomaru noted.

"No way in hell that is true. If it was I would have smelt it a mile away or seen them come in" Inuyasha immediately responded.

"No, Inuyasha. He might be right" Kagome whispered as she stared down the well. At the very bottom a faint blue light shone. The same color of the light that used to engulf her during her journeys between times. Kagome gripped the rim of the well as she took deep breaths.

Seeing her beginning to stress herself out, Inuyasha immediately went to her side. Wrapping his arms around her, she added "we haven't entered the well house since everyone came through it. Lately we have been busy with school and the media so it could have slipped through your nose."

"No, that is not the case miko" Sesshomaru said. "The scent was being masked until recently. The light it emits must have been fairly recent as well."

"This can't be happening. Does it mean it working again" Kagome gasped out. She had paled at the thought. 'What is the well send everyone back' she thought with horror.

"Maybe we should test it out" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around in his arms. She traced his cheek bone light before saying "I'll do it. I don't want to risk you ending up there with no way to bring you back."

"Hell no Kagome! If you have forgotten, there are demons in my time, demons that can all too easily slit your throat and kill. They don't take to kindly to mikos."

"But-"

"No buts, we all go down together. Not today though and when I mean I say everyone I mean everyone. As in Sango, the lecher, the brat, Kohaku, and your family. If the well works again, and that is a big if. Then everyone should be able to go through."

"Wow Inuyasha, it amazes me that you can say something that remotely signifies that you have common sense" Sesshomaru mocked.

"That's it! I have had enough of this! Let's go Sesshomaru! Me and you, in the backward, right now!"

"I rather not. Unlike you I have places to be and my absence will affect others." With that, Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and said "thank you for your hospitality Kagome."

The demon lord then left the well house and started down the long flight of stairs, leaving the trio in the well house.

It was quiet for a few moments before Shippo nudged Kagome's shoulder.

"K-Kagome, are we really going back" he asked sadly. His big green eyes bore into the girl bright blue.

"Yes, but like Inuyasha said we'll all go together so that no matter what era we are in, we stay together!" Shippo then broke out into a smile and ran towards the house calling for Kohaku.

Smiling at this, she pulled on Inuyasha's clawed hand and led him outside the well house. Despite the dark atmosphere from their recent discovery the sky was without a single cloud and birds were sing happy tunes.

"Let's walk around town" Kagome said on an impulse.

"What" Inuyasha responded brilliantly.

Laughing at this, the raven haired girl said "well if we return to the past and end up stuck there I want to at least have one date with my boyfriend. You know, so I won't have any regrets."

Inuyasha gave the girl before him a toothy grin and nodded. "Keh, fine but I get to choose some place that we go to."

"Deal" she said as she pecked him on the cheeks. Her happy grin turned slightly mischievous as she engaged the hanyo in a deep kiss before pulling away and running down the stairs.

"Last one down the stairs is a rotten egg" she called once she was half way down.

Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha let loose a playful growl before yelling "you cheating wench" he then chased her down the stairs. With his superior speed he managed to beat her but by a hairline.

He then lifted her into his arms and playfully nibbled on her neck. She flushed red from embarrassment and giggles. The two of them laughed at the bottom of the stairs before they saw two familiar faces run down the stairs.

"Kagome! Wait for us" Sango called down. Her hair, in a high ponytail, bounced around as the girl moved. By her side was a happily grinning Miroku. His face was one of pure bliss.

"Sango! Miroku" Inuyasha said, clearly irritated at their interruption.

"Shippo told us everything and then we saw you guys head down the stairs" Miroku explained as the duo reached the bottom.

"Keh stupid brat with his big mouth" Inuyasha muttered before Kagome pulled on a lock of his silver hair. "Ow! Dammit wench!"

"Whatever! Sango, Miroku Inuyasha and I was about to go on a date. Do you want to double date with us" Kagome said as she intertwined her hand with her hanyo's.

"That was what we were going to ask you. Miroku asked me and I said…yes but under the condition that you two double date with us" Sango explained, a faint blush coming to her cheek.

"Really! Good going Miroku, you sly dog you! Of course we'll double date with you" Kagome said as Inuyasha said "What! No way I'm doing this lecher a favor! Not after I had gotten sat because this idiot."

Glaring at her boyfriend Kagome said "if that's the way you feel then you can forget about the date. Also don't expect for me to talk to you for a long long looooong time mister!"

Just as she was about to start her way up the stairs she heard Inuyasha mutter an approval. Giving him her brightest smile, she ran to the silver haired boy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha! I knew you would see it my way" she said gleefully.

Inuyasha simply sighed and said "well what are waiting for? The ramen is going to get cold."

The group then began walking, but not without Miroku asking "ramen? What are you talking about?'

"Well, since you and Sango are coming along, I get to pick where we get to eat" Inuyasha huffed. To add to his victory, Kagome nodded as well. Seeing this Inuyasha smirked and teased the two, while Kagome patiently tried to put up with Inuyasha's antics.

They were now standing in front of the towns best ramen shop, Yamaguici. Stepping inside the small restaurant, the group was seated at an empty table. Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side while Sango sat by Miroku's. Everyone quickly ordered, with Inuyasha of course ordering to bowls.

The whole time, people stared at the group for two reasons. One, they were the group that appeared in the interview the previous and two, Inuyasha's dog ears. Society has not adjusted to its new piece of information.

Inuyasha couldn't but help and notice the stares people were sending him. He growled softly but was silenced when Kagome sent him a warning look.

"We are here to have fun Inuyasha, just ignore them, okay" Kagome pleaded. He looked at her before nodding. She smiled as the food arrived.

Instantly Inuyasha broke out into a grin as the smell of two bowls of ramen were placed in front of him. Picking up his chopstick he inhaled his first bowl. With loud slurps he finished his first bowls when the other just barely passed half way.

"Damn humans! You guys eat so slow" Inuyasha complained.

"Well like you said Inuyasha, we are humans" Sango said angrily. She glared at the hanyo seated across from her as Miroku tried to calm his date down.

Getting an idea, Miroku took the chopsticks from Sango's hands and began to feed her.

"M-M-Miroku! What in the world are you doing" the demon slayer stuttered. A red tint covered her face as the ex-monk tried to feed her.

"Well my lovely Sango, I assumed that it would be obvious. I am simply feeding you" Miroku said charismatically.

"I see that! I meant why!"

"Well we are on a date so I thought-"

"That is no reason" Sango said, clearly embarrassed at Miroku's actions. Still when he pressed on she opened her mouth and ate the food. Chewing the food, she half-heartedly glared at her lecherous date but still felt slightly special nonetheless.

Once everyone finished eating and the bill was paid, everyone headed towards the park. It was now mid-afternoon and the streets were getting less crowded.

"Ah, the wind feels great" Kagome said happily as she opened her arms wide. She closed her eyes, enjoying the winds caress.

Sango smiled at this and allowed herself to relax. "The way the wind blows reminds me so much of home" she said in a nostalgic tone. Everyone's eyes had a far off look at the mention of the feudal era.

'If the well doesn't work, will everyone be disappointed. And Sango, to her the feudal ear is till home' Kagome thought sadly. Letting a sad smile grace her lips, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Inuyasha, if the well doesn't work, will you be mad" Kagome whispered. Her bangs covered her eyes but he scent of salt invaded Inuyasha's nose. Gently, he lifted the small miko's head and wasn't shocked to see her crying.

Instantly Sango was by her sister's side with Miroku in tow. She placed a supportive hand on the crying miko's shoulder and sighed. Kagome was trembling and out right crying. Miroku stared on sadly towards his younger friend. 'Why am I so powerless to help the ones I care about' he thought sadly as Inuyasha attempted to soothe the younger girl.

"Kagome, why the hell would you think such a stupid thing" Inuyasha said. Though his words were harsh, his comforting tone more than made up for his word choice.

Burying her face in her boyfriend's chest, she responded "B-b-because Sango misses the feudal era and I know the fumes must bother you. Miroku and everyone is far too mature for the people here and Shippo and Inuyasha will always have people who scorn them and…"Kagome babbled. Her tears stained Inuyasha's shirt and her small fists clenched the fabric.

"Kagome, what you say is true" Sango began, "but I still want to stay here. These past months I have been here was been the happiest I have been in a very long time. In this era, Kohaku and I don't have to worry about dying or fighting for our lives. Instead of protecting everyone, we can allow ourselves to be protected. Yes we are more mature than the people we surround ourselves with but that's a given. Even you are far too mature for the people in this time. Kagome I can say on behalf of everyone, we want to remain here if we can."

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's chest. Her tear stained cheeks flushed from her previous crying. "You really mean it Sango? You're not lying to comfort me" the distressed girl asked.

"Yes Kagome. If you want, you can ask everyone. They will all tell you the same thing though" Sango joked as she pulled the girl she considered a sister in for a hug.

Kagome smiled at this, though tears still fell from her blue orbs.

"Kagome, we need to talk later" Inuyasha said quietly. His sun kissed eyes conveyed the reason why. She had some explaining to do. She nodded, guilt expressed clearly in her eyes.

Sango gazed sadly at her friend while Miroku pulled her into his arms. She looked at the boy she fell in love with, shock expressed in her eyes before smiling timidly.

Seeing that the date is hereby ruined, the group made their way back home. All thoughts running through their heads revolved around the well and what will become of them.

**A/N: I hoped ever1 enjoyed it =(**

**Ship: Ala stop feeling down**

**Ala: srry Shippo I cant help it, I feel bad n not mentions this damn hurricane**

**Inu: so that's all this noise, keh no stupid wind can keep me down *runs outside***

**Sess: This 1 believe that the stupid half breed is an idiot -_-**

**Ala: *pines over lord fluffly* I agree with u completely Lord Fluffly 3!**

**Sessh: o.O**

**Kag: O.O**

**San: o.O**

**Mir: o.O**

**Ship: o.O**

**Ala: 0,0 wat? He hot!**

**Sess: this 1 can't help but agree with this human.**

**Inu: *comes back inside* O.O that 'irene' is a bit-**

**Kag: SIT! Wat did ala say about cursing?**

**Ala: well I hope u guys review but I understand if u don't v_v**


End file.
